


The Red Army orders

by Toxiorosis



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy??? at least comedic relief if anything, Eddsworld - Freeform, Multi, Slow Build, Theyre all cool, buff Tom, i dont know how to tag i literally have never done this, tags will probably be updated along with everything else cause i suck at predicting shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiorosis/pseuds/Toxiorosis
Summary: The Red Army has won and now the world is theirs to mend. The resistance, however, thinks otherwise.aka bullshitting your way through war and other shenanigans - the Eddsworld way





	1. BLuH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is there. Doing his best.

Matt had gotten orders from Oceania delegates to work with the strike team. Their mission is to simply either capture the factory, or do enough damage to bring it down. The decision on which route to take hung on the factor of wheter ot not the enemy is able to forward the notice of the attack. If yes they have to set off the C4 the 'shadows' are currently placing and hope it takes out everything.

Matt is currently passing the time with daydreaming and pondering random stuff. He was never too stressed or anxious when on a mission. Before it sure, after it maybe, but he had surprisingly good nerves develop during these past few years for the action part, even when he would have to kill at least a dozen Red Army soldiers. Hopefully this not being one of those days.

He never really dwells too deep into the reason for his calmness, but had always thought it was because of the vampirism. Having better chances to survive than any other member has its perks, and overall reassurance was always important to the resistance as a whole, or at least that what they taught at those boooring classes that dragged on for what seemed like hours. Matt had to shake his head as to not flashback to the time when the teacher had woken him up with such a loud bang that he had jumped straight up to hang from the ceiling like a frightened cat. Edd had thought it was the best thing in the world and teased the incident for weeks. But a sudden little voice brings Matt to that annoying feeling. That him being a kickass vampire was what he _wanted_ the reason to be - a nagging quilt and sorrow ripping at the back of his mind gave other thoughts, which he dismisses as quickly as they had come in.

But the mutation was definetly the biggest reason he was tasked to the job of being one of the only solo-offensive members in the entire organization. Working with a team after such a long time feels... uncomfortable.

Matt comes to when the commander gives the order to turn on disruption and infiltrate. The others begun the sneak to their own stations all over the outer walls of the factory and two were left on the hill to handle the disruption. The 'shadows' had done their jobs and left the scene entirely unnoticed, all returning to their own lives until a new mission would require them. Matt had always had a certain awe and admiration whenever he heard about the shadows doing their thing. It had actually made him unlock a new power after trying to imitate them in the early days. Most of his powers were found on accident now that he thinks about it.

Matt gets to his station outside the third floor's back-windows, the other resistance members should be positioned on every level of the huge building now, waiting for the next order. Matt clings to the shadows until he becomes one - a pile of black humanoid-shaped mist, and slips inside through a window, landing into the far corner of the factory onto a concrete walkway and turns back to human.

The huge machinery hurrs quite loudly in his ears but he can still make out the steps and chatter of two soldiers coming his way. Hearing them stepping off the metal grating and onto the concrete was a sign where they were positioned. Once their backs were turned Matt looks for others or any cameras and makes the jump, kills the two relatively silently and hides the bodies. Not before drinking a little blood to be extra sure to remain full power the entire mission.

He makes his way through the machinery and into the sight of the metal-grate stairs that hug the backside-wall. They lead up to the little box of a control room, which overlooks the massive machine-filled hall with walkways and soldiers all around. Two soldiers guard the door, so he readies his silenced sniper and hopes the background noise would block the blows out. One shot and the guard left alive could only jump and yell ''What the-'' before he falls limp as well. Now only time is of the essence.

At the door he glances around one more time before opening it and shooting the sitting guard with a pistol. Bringing all 3 bodies to the corner of the room and readying his sniping stance once again he now gives the call to proceed. Two more soldiers are heading this way on the lower walkways, probably from hearing the previous commotion. Matt gets the order to aim and kill 4 guards and the others will take care of the rest. Relieved he marks the 4 into his mind.

Only a five second countdown later, the disruptor is put online and beginning shots are fired when the others burst in. Matt gets 2 of the 4 guards before he hears slient steps behind him, too faint to hear were it not for his heightened senses. With only enough time to warn ''Sniper ambushed!'' into the disruption-secured comms and turning around he is shot with a powerful electric shock, making him unable to move in any way except spasm on the ground and grunt in anguish. Then getting stabbed with something.

His his vision goes blurry with his head slowly following when the slim person dressed in a black suit above him talks ''Oh how clever. But still nowhere near _our_ level.'' a woman with high heels dangling from her loose grip taunts. ''Not to give you any new ideas but... You should really check the commander's coffee breaks before planning an ambush. Especially with your best man on the job, dontcha think?'' Matt struggles to move his body while the calming low voice of the woman notifies. ''That wont work, not even with you. Now what have you got planned for our little factory?'' she manages to walk and look from the control-room window into the chaotic hall before Matt goes out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so comments about my story and sentence flow, grammar, or anything at all are appreciated. That's the only way to git gud afterall.
> 
> (Prepare for attempted comedy and possible unBeta'd mistakes cause i dont have friends. I still try my very best [aka reading the same chapter like 15 times before having the heart to upload it])
> 
> (the chapter title is the noice a stereotypical vampire would make, because i dont expect anyone to get it lul)


	2. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is here! Fuelled with rage.

''What do you mean lost!!!'' Tom was absolutely enraged from the team's news.

''It's exactly as it sounds like Englishman.'' The huge grumpy-looking man named Cog, an old army commander, says with his strong booming voice, not seeming to care that their best asset was most likely lost. ''We all know the plan didnt work like... planned, and we're looking for the reasons why. But you must not scold my team on mistakes no one made.''

''EXCUSE ME YOU MACDONALDS FUCK! But MY friend and our BEST FUCKING ASSET was lost because YOUR PRECIOUS TEAM set off the bombs before making any effort to save him!!!''

''LIKE I SAID YOU BRAT!!'' Cog's voice booms over the room as he stands up, startling the other commanders and guards there, but just as quickly dying it down. Tom not backing down, now stares up at the man probably twice his mass. ''IT- will be investigated for the notice has already been sent to the intel gatherers. If any of the previous information had sunk into your _thick skull_ , Twilight did not anwser the comms for the minutes he was given. And even in a fight, anwsering _something_ or simply escaping are possible. Meaning something happened so that he did not have the means to escape wheter the others went to check or not. Now sit yourself back down and we will talk further like adults.'' and the huge man sat back down with a thud.

Tom was looking -oooh- so gooddamn pissed with a stance ready to tear a bitch apart, but kept silent. Still not sitting though. The others could practically see the fumes eminating from his face. So Cog continues.

''My crew made the best decision at that moment, and are surely feeling just as quilty as you must fe-''  ''Just as?''  

''Oh dont take it like that.''  

'' JUST AS QUILTY!?!?''

''Oh bother''

''OH I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT IT'S MORE LIKE DOOMED FUCKING HEARTBRAKE I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!!!''

''Okay yes but calm-''

''OH NO. NOT FUCKING NOW YOU SHITTY'STACHE!! I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND TO A FUCKING MISTAKE - _OUR MISTAKE_ \- AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!''

''Yes I expect that from everyone in this room.'' Cog was keeping calm, hoping it would catch on to the younger man. It did not.

''WELL THIS AINT CALLED A RESISTANCE FOR NOTHIN'! YOU SEE... YOU CAN RUN ALL THE FUCKING ANALYZERS AND SHIT TILL DAWN BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE THIS ANY BETTER!!''

''Oh Tom if you just-''  ''OH NO NO NO I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF YOUR BULLSHIT SO IF YOU DARE TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE IM SERIOUSLY GOING TO STAB A BITCH! WHICH HAPPENS TO BE YOU!!''

''How deligtful'' Cog leaned back in his chair.

''FUCK ME!! DID YOU JUST- YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!! THAT'S IT!!! I'M ABOUT TO BACKHAND YOU TO DEATH YOU SONOVA BITCH!! FISTS UP RIGHT NOW OR DIE YOU DAMN-''

The guards quickly come in to escort out their raging commander while Cog, now standing again, simply holds his hand up in a position to try and calm the little guy down. It took 4 men total to get him out but the yelling certainly didnt stop there. After a few moments of death-threats and cursing echoing from the hall the noise dies down a bit. The others have already left except for one.

''He is young but certainly has the firey spirit we look for.'' Claudia, the research wing commander states and adjusts her glasses by pushing them.

''Yes you are right. I only hope his inexperience doesnt get him in trouble.'' the gentle giant strokes his short beard.  ''But at least we will never have to be suspicious of him betraying us. It's his loyalty that seems to be his strongest suit at the moment.''

''Hmm yes I can see that.''

''The youngling will someday become a great leader I am sure.'' Cog says with a chuckle warming his words. Claudia takes notice of this little gesture and files it away in her memory.

-

Tom was still fuming but decided to now drown it all in booze while sitting at the makeshift bar counter. The two guards at his side, who were made to look after him, give eachother a concerned glance before one of them takes initiative and grabs their commander by the shoulder lightly.

''what the fuck do you want?'' Tom asks with a low threatening voice.

''Sir i would just like to remind you where this amount of drinking got you into last time.'' - ''And you've been doing so well lately.'' the chipper, smaller female guard added.

''It doesnt matter. Matt is gone. There's nothing for me out there on the field anymore anyways.'' He takes a glug of the bottle.

''But you still have us, and an entire party to lead.'' The first guard tried to cheer him up. Resulting in undecipherable grunt and silence.

It was going to be a long night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'pushes up her glasses' Claudia you fukkin weeaboo you just did that to be cool.


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter

''Wow. I've never realised that a parrot can keep up with a plane. Look it even has a brick in his mouth, what a champ!'' Edd gleefully examined the cute looking cockatiel out the plane window. Tom, who sat in the row in front of him, turned to look at Edd.

''Are you sure you're alright?''

''What- Oh yeah yeah. Im fine with the decision. If i'm needed elsewhere I should do my best! Or if you meant the fear of heights don't worry, the clouds are blocking the view down nicely.''

''What?''

''What?'' Edd repeats the question. Tom leans over and reminds to ''Keep the towel up. It'll help the swelling.'' Which was a weird thing to say but Edd didn't question and held the cold rag up to his cheeks. Tom continued:

''Ummmm Edd?''

''Yeah Tom?''

''You do realise that i'm not your other friend (Thom was his name?) My name is Karen, were not in a plane, but in a car. And you are trippin on sedatives and have been muttering about birds for like fifteen minutes now?''

''Oh...'' Everything made a little more sense now as he is indeed sitting in a car on the backseats. ''Bhudd whad ablout dle bilb?''

''Well there was an angry multicolored raccoon throwing trash at the window if that's what you mean?''

''I dhsee.''

 

* * *

 

The day went on inside the safe heaven of Bristol. It had been a looong time since Edd thought about any of his old friends, who were back at HQ - or wherever they might be these days. Fuck if he knew. With or without them, he could still go about his daily life and survive. That didn't mean he liked it, on the contrary, but at least he helped those who were kinda in the same boat as him. Those who weren't really accepted into the majority of the new world - Looked down upon for their neutrality - Being underminded for they weren't as important or contributing. Of course Edd himself kept more silent and undetectable than the civilians on purpose, but it dtill felt lonely. Being surrounded almost by nothing except enemies took it's toll.

However, he could get the daily dose of human interaction through his customers, and has been doing exactly that ever since he was transported here. For so long that they have become his happiness, the reason why he does these things, risking his freedom to help. And it felt good, incredible, meant to be. Even the intel gatherers he so rarely interacted with felt cold and distant, but they were in a much more dangerous situation than him so it was better that way. Edd certainly didn't know much of what is actually going on. Left out -if he were to give his honest opinion, but that didn't matter for it was for the greater good.

''What kind of cereal do you want?''  

a pause

''Oatmeal'' maybe he'd just forget again after the drugs wore off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melancholy
> 
> I didn't like the original so this is now the edited version and dubbed as a bonus chapter


	4. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

''In the alley!'' The soldiers ran after. The rain had covered the streets in little puddles so our character dressed in black already had their clothing wet from the splashes. Now even a helicopter had managed to reach the scene and the loud noise only made our mysterious person run faster.

Where to go what to do -their mind races a thousand beats per minute under that hood. Capture was the last thing they want, how could they not see the obvious trick?

*bip bip* ''Huh? - Yes!'' our runner looks at their communication device. ''Only a few streets over'' - Make it quick. They see a shortcut down another alley with a chain-link fence at the end. Immediately turning, the momentum makes them jump off the wall as to not crash into it, before _booking it_ to the fence and hopping over with slight strainage. The following soldiers have to take the longer route, but the helicopter catches its spotlight on the fugitive while they're crossing the wide street. No cars. They must've already cut off the area - Shit they're fast.

''Somewhere here'' they huff to themselves and look it up from the device that shows the location they must reach. The tall high-rises manage to block the spotlight again. In what little time they have, our character thinks it through: Only unknown amount of minutes later the RA would surround the entire area. How the hell is grouping up with some random, unknown affiliate be in any way useful? Maybe It's not. Should I just sacrifice my skin to not get us _both_ captured? It's hopeless anyway, it's always been that way, why would it change now? *bip bip* They look at the chat again.

-Don't give up. We can both get out if you're fast.- 

It feels like time slows down as the heavy breathing of our character deepens and their ears ring. The world is slightly twisting around them. Make a decision fast - what more is there to lose? - We need to try - what if it only worsens the situation - is it really that selfish to want a friend to suffer with you - you might not even get caught. AUGh shut up!!

In real time: Only a beat of consideration later and our person is running again. Fuck it -they think.

''Resistance is in vain! Stop and you'll be spared!'' the threats echoing from the helicopter speaker frighten the hoodied individual. They know what it's like to be trapped. Hopeless situations are to be avoided at all costs. Fortunately they manage to push down the rising panic for now, focusing on running.

*bip* HERE!! Here?  
They come to such an abrubt hault that they almost topple over. Standing in front of just another plain building they can't wait any longer and rush in without thinking. Generally not the thing you'd want to do but time was closing in- The soldiers were already pouring in from the west when our character had climbed only three stories. Seeing it all from the window, panic almost rose up again. Being inside was way more frightening of an idea than being outside.

Their lungs already burned from the running and their legs weren't any better. The only thing keeping them from collapsing was the pure power of will and massive amounts of adrenaline our person had streaming through their veins. But it had been an entire hour already of what felt like days of constant running. Gaah! it was hard to breathe.

The top floor was in sight. Only a few more stairs - A FEW MORE. They fall to the ground. No! - Please just muster up everything - we need this. But to no avail. They hear the rumbling in the lower floors. ''No wait! I don't want to- to-''

They are so close to breaking down mentally. After all the effort was this all really going to be useless? Tears already forming in the corners of their eyes. Not again. We must escape NOW. It's the only- the only way - just *sniff*

*FLUM*  
A huge black shape landed in front of them. Looking up in desperate horror, their limp body is picked up by the mass and suddenly they are moving again with great speed, being carried by this thing. A person? Only what seemed like a second they are now at the top floor, still moving straight towards that windo- hey WAIT!! And they crash through. The deafening loudness of the chopper, the blinding spotlight burning it's way through their skull in the uncomprehensible chaos made them nauseous. Their head was aching horribly and everything felt numb but hurt at the same time. it hurt so much they could only squeeze their eyes shut and hope it all goes away, the ringing in their ears and the constant strain everywhere. It was only worsening now that their body caught on to it all. They didn't know what was happening anymore, and didn't have the courage to see whether they failed or not.

But for the moment, everything did calm down. Breathing was still a bit difficult, but manageable. It was kinda cold, but surprisingly quiet. Did I die? They open up their eyes again.

What the shit?!?! Were flying? WE ARE STRAIGHT UP FLYING?!?!?   But alas. All this internal monologue only managed to come out as exasperated huffing before the jet-black winged person tries to calm them down. ''No need to worry anymore. You can rest now. The city and it's threats are already far behind us. See?'' they comfort the exhausted little runner and show them the far-off lights of the city glimmering against the darkness of the night. Our runner relaxes with a deep and well deserved exhale, and their eyes relax to a half lidded gaze.

''You really did it... You saved us- me.''

''Well of course. We have to stick up to eachother if we want to make out of these things alive.''

''mmm'' more like a consideration than an agreenment.

''So little friend. I'm Matt, and I'm a vampire (if you haven't quessed). What's your name?''

...

''It's Torm''

 

* * *

 

''You let him get away and blame it on someone else? - Huh. I never knew our recruits could be so -mmm- pathetic.'' the cold tone of the businesswoman stabbed through. Her wine-red hair tied in a somewhat loose bun flapped a bit as the chopper made it's way down.

''But there was something else helping him.'' a soldier noted and the others agrees in hums. ''Yeah bloody massive it was.''

''What **thing** are you talking about?''

The helicopter crew joined in on the converstation: ''Ya we saw it too. Well... Not reeeally 'saw' but there was this huge black mass that flew up from the building. It was super fast and completely took us by surprise.''  
''Before we knew it it was already gone.'' the rest of the crew hummed in agreenment.

''I see...'' Miss Flare focused her look to the sky that was lighting up from the morning sun. She looks back at her faction and takes a breath ''Search the south-east areas for any victims of bloodloss and report everything unusual you find on the way back to me. We may have let them escape but that doesn't mean there is nothing to be gained. Now chop chop.'' she clapped and the crowd dispands from around her.

-

Flare starts walking toward the car waiting for her and pulls out a phone to make a call. It's picked up and an accented voice calls out ''Hellooo dear~ How are things going?''

''Please sir refrain from using the word 'dear' with me ever again or I _will_ order an assassination on you.''

''Haha as humourless as always. So what have you got for me?''

''A fugitive from the white labs. They somehow managed to get in contact with the mutant from earlier, who apparently _didn't_ get blown up. Going as far as even flying away with no known previous connection to eachother. Now that we know your interest in them what would you have us do?''

''Hmmm yes. I suppose I'd like them both alive for now, so secure the airspaces of the direction they went in and keep ground forces updated. We can't have such powerful individuals running around free now would we?''

''Of course not. I'll notify the other captains of Asia and have them comply.''

''Good. Keep me updated for now.''

''Yes Leader.'' and the call was over.

Tord sat back in his office chair humming in thought as he went over the new information. But soon another call was made to the same line. A chief in England had some very interesting news being updated. Once it clicked he put on a devilish smirk and called in Paul. They had plans to proceed, lives to lead and oh so deliciously offered opportunities placed before them.


	5. MMed - MS - DMSc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd is hard to write.

''Alright so the wound will itch but that just means it's healing. DON'T scratch it or else the stiches might snap or it could get infected if the bandage is punctured. Remember to keep it relatively clean and if anything does happen come straight to me and I'll handle it.'' Edd takes off the gloves and throws them in the trash.

''Thank you so much youngin'. I don't know what i would do without you.''

''Of course Miss Shuong but i do recommend you'd at least try to get to the real ER before coming to my door. You'd be much safer in their care. What if I wasn't here when you knock! Oh god and then I would have to explain why there's a dead body lying in front of my door! ~Stabbed to death~ They'd never believe I didn't do it.''

''Oh pish posh. You know the kind of queues they have now that it's september. There's not a place in the world for us I-card holders anymore.''

''Yeah. But my work is still eighty pounds more than what they'd take.''

''I have the money right here boy.'' Miss Shuong takes a few bills from her wallet and hands them to Edd. ''Besides. It's eighty pounds of _well handled_ work. With all you've done to become a doctor I'm sure you'd actually cost more (if you knew how to handle money ya scrub)'' she mumbles the last part with a side-eyed glance. Edd asks if she could repeat that but the granny just brushes it off telling not to worry about it.

''Well i'll be off now dear. Have a nice day.''

''You too.'' Edd waves from his chair at the closing door before getting back to work filing the visit into the computer archive. A minute later another knock interrupts him.

''MIS'ER PALMER!!'' Ah yes another familiar voice comes from the door after it's slammed open.

''Dont slam th- ''THEY BROKE MI ARM'' the huffing and a bit panicy Daniel comes to Edd, holding his right wrist.

''Okay okay just calm down and we'll see how severe the damage is''

  
\---30 minutes later---

  
''It has to be broken! I heard a crunch!''

''IT'S Not! It's not broken. A crunch does NOT mean that.''

''But it hurts like one!''

''You've never had a broken bone before! You can't possibly know that! If it was broken then you couldn't of have kept from screaming when I bandaged it!''

''Well neither have you!! Neither have you felt a broken bone! How would you know how it feels! Maybe I'm just really resistant to pain.''

''First of all you can't possibly know ANY of that. SECONDLY. I'M A DOCTOR!! BELIEVE ME I'VE HANDLED BROKEN BONES BEFORE! And strains! And more than you could imagine!''

''Well Palmer... Now I just think you're being stubborn.''

.

.

.

''Get out.''

''But-  ''No. Get out. I don't have time for you and your... shenanigans.'' Edd huffed out, not angry, but a little annoyed. Like with a child who didn't listen.

The other stomped his foot once with a huff of their own and turned to leave.

Oh shoot! -Edd leaned back in his chair to shout the _actual_ remedies for the sprained wrist: ''Remember to let it be! Elevated if you can! Get some cold salve and ice over it! - Oh! And get a wrist support if it's really that bad!'' But only the slam of a door anwsered his recommendations. What a baby he huffed. But quilt soon took over his thoughts. Maybe I should've just given him the care he needed and not get into a silly fight. Haaa~ these last few days have been exhausting to say the least.

Customers creeped their way in from every moment from the grocery store to the laundry-room and there wasn't exactly any way of saying no. Edd wasn't like that. No matter how frustrated he would get. He didn't even demand payment if he didn't do anything but give advice. Reliable knowledge was a dwindling recource already and he did not want to be an another cause to that. Oh yeah he did bandage the guy, but didn't remember the money... ''Oh well.''

The sun was going down when Edd just remembered: ''Oh shoot! I haven't eaten in like-'' he counted the time with his fingers (ya know. like a true algebra master) ''SEVEn hours!'' he slumped back in his chair. Man was time going fast or what? And with no motivation to cook...

''I quess I'll just go out to eat.'' he raised his shoulders as a 'whatever' gesture.

 

* * *

 

 

The little diner wasn't anything extraordinary. It served traditional foods from around the world with cheap prices - and had booths. So mediocre quality with a little peace of mind was just about what Edd could ask of a place. But most importantly the place was always kept clean and tidy. Edd used to be quite messy himself, but somewhere through the painstaking process of getting a medical degree (to rub in the face of his friends) he had become a little bit of a neat-freak.

But that is really more of a compliment for a doctor if you think about it.

 

He ate in peace just like planned. The loud chatter surrounding the room in white noise died down a tad as the clock neared 8pm. There wasn't much to focus on except to centre his consciousness in eating (and being careful around the surgical sites where the wisdom teeth were removed). After a smoothie as an appetizer, a creamy fish soup as a main course, and some ice cream, he was spent. It was only the second day after the surgery and he was already sick of having nothing to chew on. Only a couple more days of this damn slurping and he could widen his diet to more munchable foods.

The place wouldn't be closing until another two hours. Acceptable time to check the news if I do say so myself -bringin out his phone.  
There weren't much changes from the usual incidents and action. A few accidents here and there after the harsh thunderstorm - a public notice about the slippery autumn weather - the weekly wanted list - some great science news (the only thing Edd really got invested in) - halloween is already being celebrated online - and then the sports articles come in. Everything was going swell in the red world as usual.

Haaah. Man -Edd rubbed his eyes, feeling sleepy, and a bit cold now that his bloodflow concentrated on his digestion. He looked outside and spent the next half an hour daydreaming up new comics. With the days so busy lately his creativness was yearning to be released. The only problem was that all of them were satire of the faults in the new world, so they were immediately off the table. In the past he had gotten a lot of his comedic ideas from the shenanigans the trio went through. It reminded him of how he and Matt became friends, being the school nerds until 'Tom the jock' joined 'for the chill' -he had reasoned.

Edd lightly chuckled before pulling himself back to reality and retreating to surfing the net again. Only.

Once opening the screen there was no connection whatsoever. Looking to ask the waiters about the free wifi, it's around now that he realises: there's not a single other customer in the diner currently. Nor were there any people outside under 50 meters when he looks.

shit

Getting the heebie jeebies -even though it could just be a regular slow day, no need to panic just yet- Edd gets up and calms his outer self, his insides doing flips at the connotations. Walking towards the entrance, three guards manage to come inside before they block the door. Oh fuck.

''Hey. Uh. I would like to leave if you don't mind.'' Edd's neurvousness showed in his voice. One of the tall guards looks down at Edd, who's wearing a lab coat with a black hoodie under it.

''Sorry mister Could. But you're needed elsewhere. So if you'd calmly come with us that would be wonderful. We'll take you either way.'' he gives a grin then a light shove at Edd's shoulder, indicating to follow his friend leading the way.

Edd gulps. They knew his real last-name, so it's bigger than just getting asked to join the army or being beaten up for being an I-card. There's not a quick escape from this, is there? They might shoot if he dares an escape. And going by how empty the immediate outside is, the place is probably surrounded.

The two guards escort him to the counter and past it. Past the cashier and the employees. They don't even seem to bat an eye at what's happening. Maybe he could snatch a knife and distract them long enough? But when extending his hand the one behind him smacks it with his gun. Ow-

Through the kitchen's backdoor they come to a medium sized storage-room and continue to another door right at the corner - hidden by the cluttered shelves and boxes lying around. It could be mistaken for a simple refigeration room, but upon opening to show just a staircase on the other side, the door is clearly too thick and heavy to be that, more like an entrance to a vault as it even has a round latch on the other side.

That's what this basically is -he trembles when the realization kicks in as they continue on down the stairs. The guard behind him closes the exit behind. The only real light, apart from the dim dusty ones above, is at the end of the cramped descend. His escape is sealed. 

Edds face is showing the neurvousness and fear he feels the longer they go on. They reach the bottom and thankfully the claustrophobic space comes to an end when the corridor widens greatly and the lights actually work here. There are doors and hallways everywhere, even occasional windows peering into some darkened rooms. It's horribly depressing with it's grey color-scheme and musty atmosphere.  
If this truly is the end of his line -dissappearing from the world above- there is no way in hell they'd ever find me in this cold, damp bunker. Hah! When have I become so hopeless? That's right- NEVER! All I need is a little time to map it all out and make up the escape. You can totally do this! . . . What if they kill me?

''You're real quiet aren't cha?'' the guard in front finally speaks up snapping Edd out of his thoughts.

''Huh? Uh.''

''He's just neurvous cause he got caught. Lil guy has nowhere to go now aint that right?'' the one behind anwsers in his stead.

''Well umm''

''Cowardly - if you ask me.''

''Not at all. He's being smart about this. Looking for the moment that could save him. Your handling of brute force has never been the right way to do things anyway.''

''Oh come on. That's what weaklings tell you to feel good about themselves. In the end strategy can always be nulled if you have the strength.''

''For fucks sake Mark don't bring your D&D fantasy bullshit into this. You clearly haven't payed any attention in class if you could possibly think that.''

''What's your point?''

''I can't believe I have to point this out. But. Well, dor example. Our Leader obviously made all of this possible, the world and the Army making it all a reality, because he's the greatest strategist ever lived. Not the greatest fucking 'martial artist' or the 'greatest boxer.' It's all to be thanked for his mind. Besides- It's so much more interesting to have bended the world to your will with words alone than with- lets say- a nuke. Too cliche.''

''Oh excuse me~ Are you saying that the great and powerful Leader is perhaps- weak?''   ''-WHAT! No no I said nothing of-   ''Oh my~ I should report you to the higher-ups, maybe they'll make you do a loyalty test.'' the one in front playfully sang.

The guard behind him was now blushing either with anger or embarrasment, Edd couldn't quite make it out. The one in front snickered.

''Well then, should I take from that, is that you think the Leader is dumb?'' this straightened the other right up. Edd quietly 'oooohh's at that turning to the other guy.

''When have I ever- I dont- You wouldn't dare.''

''Oh Mark. Oh yes I would. And thanks by the way.''

''Thanks for what?''

''For proving that intelligence beats brawn.''

''I proved nothing of the sort. I'm just not globbin you in the face cause we have a mission to complete.'' Mark grumbles and turns fully forward.

Edd could only imagine what the D&D nights in the Red Army were like.

 

* * *

 

The walk lasted for way longer than what Edd had imagined. He was more confused than anything during it. Why didn't they blindfold me? Isn't this some secret base? Where are they taking me? What's going to happen? But he stayed silent the whole way through, mainly for the fact that everytime he was asked something the two didn't actually let him answer before bickering about it themselves. Maybe that was for the best so he wouldn't give anything away, not that he knew anything anyway -Edd concluded, being half thankful and half bitter about the subject.

This internal monologuing comes to a hault when Edd bumps into Mark's back. ''Sorry'' he manages to whisper as Mark seems to pause before knocking the metal door. It opens a moment later and Edd is shoved forward into the dark room past another guard keeping the door open. There's only a desk with a single lamp on it, and a chair on either side -he sees when straightening himself.

''We brought the guy sir!'' - ''No trouble went down at all.'' the guards salute.

''Good job. Return to your stations. You're not needed here anymore.'' a stern guy with thick eyebrows says from the door before closing it. ''Now let's focus on you.'' he looks at Edd and walks up to the little guy. At least... ''little'' compared to him.

Edd, whose body is now trying to make itself smaller by bringing the shoulders closer to his head, doesn't really want to move as he stares at the scary, scrubby guy approach and stop in front of him, staring back at the younger frightened individual. Edd may not realise it but his hands are gripping the edge of the hoodie at full force, even when the guy goes up behind him and puts both of his hands on Edd's shoulders.

But the soldier just directs the scared kitten furter inside the room and makes him sit on the chair. Then goes two feet to the left, taking a stance. Edd was expecting to get shot or something.

''Uh. Why did you just make me sit?''

The guy raises an eyebrow at him. ''Cause it didn't look like you were doing it yerself.'' That wasn't exactly what Edd meant but didn't care to question. Just turning back to look at the table. A minute or so goes by in the warm-hued light of the lamp. Everything else is way too dark.

A door he didn't see from the pitch black room opens to the right, bringing in bright light and chatter as three people are stating some seemingly crucial details at the fourth person who's being blocked by the wall. The door closes and muffles the sounds to a minimum. No one came in?

''Hey'' the eyebrow man takes Edd's attention.

''I just wanted to let you know- The Leader doesn't like it when people stare at his... face.'' The guy looks like he's pondering his words- ''So just stay calm and dont make any comments and it should be fine.''

Edd looks at the guy wide-eyed, panic rising in his gut again. ''Okay. Thank you. For telling me. eehhehehe'' he ''laughs'' quiet and neurvous, not getting a reply and not wanting one. He's surely a dead man walking. Well. He had the idea all the way back in the diner and throughout the trip has tried to let it sink in as to not make a fool of himself when it finally happens. But oh so naïvely he had thought that in this short amount of time he would be able to make his goal a reality. Humans aren't like that, he knows it, he's been studying humans, from their anatomy to their psychology, for years. A healthy normal human is supposed to be scared of death, so they'd find any and all solutions to get out of facing it. Of course this fact didn't always come true, but they always try. So desperately.

If he hadn't eaten he would probably faint, but now he just feels like throwing up. He wonders wich one is worse to do in front of 'the Leader'. This wasn't just 'any' old interrogation or joy-kill. This was the big boss themself coming all the way here to deal with the problem sitting at this desk. Or at least that's what it sounded like when the escorts had talked about him. How brutal and perfect they could be. A proper role-model for the whole Army no doubt.

The door opens up again and Edd is startled, but doesn't dare to look up, instead fixating his scared gaze lower at the edge of the table. Almost silently hyperventilating while gripping the chair enough to turn his knuckles white. Someone actually steps in this time and closes the door, not saying anything as the loud stomps of boots close in on the spot.

''Leader. This is the man you requested, isn't it?''

Edd could feel the eyes on him, staying unmoving he dared not to even breathe.

That was until a familiar accented voice speaks up. ''Oh come on'' they groan. Edd releases his breath silently and his face turns to a more vague feeling, showing surprise if anything. Still not looking up he needed confirmation. ''You all saw the picture so don't act blind.'' the voice scolds.

Edd looks up quick enough to potentially snap his neck, and is met with the smile of his long gone friend. TORD?!?! -he can't believe it-

...His face...

It's.....

scarred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued in chapter 6


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things never go down like you'd think

The feelings mixed into eachother like putty, forming something between the lines of confused realisation, relief, anger, and a whole mess of others. An emotion Edd couldn't quite descipher further. So he just let it be in peace and moved on to sink everything in.

Tord didn't die.  
But the explosion sure did hit him.

From what Edd could see in the dim lighting the lamp gave- The right side of Tord's face was scratched and burnt. And it continued past his neck. How far did it go even? The other was wearing a long, dark, and decorated general's jacket but with a furry collar, and had leather gloves covering his hands, so he really had no way of knowing. Also. His right eye was being covered by a black eyepatch. Oh my god he lost an eye. That's when Edd noticed the cold stare the man gave and snapped his eyes away from him. Feeling nervous, embarrassed even, he thought of what to say.

''I-'' Edd started but was immediately cut short because the door opens again and a blonde woman steps through. ''Oh hello. Sorry for being late boss, you know how far off track those meetings can go.'' Heels clack on the concrete when she approaches with long, fast strides and sits down across Edd. Tord steps back into the shadows like the soldier had done.

''Let us begin Mr.Could. I am Angelica and I will interrogate you on the behalf of the entire Red Army. Such acts as lying, acting agressive, and attacking can and _will_ be punished unless otherwise stated. And believe me, we will know when you lie, so there is no need to waste our time.'' She puts emphasis more on the 'wasting time' part than anything. So Edd retorts.

''Uuh- Alright but I have to warn you. I don't actually know anything that could be useful to your cause.'' Edd gives occasional glances in Tord's direction. Why couldn't he just speak to me?

''Yes yes Mr.Could all in their own time.'' She pushed onwards.  (Rude)

''Is your full name Edward Ernest Could?''

''Yes''

''Do you work, or have you previously worked for the illegal organization called the resistance?''

''I quess, yeah. Depends on what you'd call illegal.''

She marks something a bit longer down on her papers. ''Something illegal is usually an action that is contrary to- or forbidden by law. As a fellow doctor I thought I wouldn't need to explain that.'' She gave a sneering smile to which Edd mumbles a bit bitter.

''What do you think of the Red Army and the Red Leader?''

''Haaaahh~ Uuuh. I think what they're doing is wrong and I would be glad if they were wiped from the face of the earth. But if _''The Leader''_ would just talk to me himself then _maybe_ I didn't feel like punching him so hard on the face. Maybe it could be just a little punch. A reminder to stop all of this nonsense.'' He tries to look at Tord but can't see his upper body at all, and gives up trying to quilt-trip his way to victory.

''Very telling'' she just states. ''Now. What is your role in the resistance?''

Edd looks down to his lap for the moment. Honestly? He didn't _reeeally_ know himself. He had been sent to this town in such vague chain of events -and has been kept in the dark about everything- that some mornings he woke up to doubt his position. They had said that he was going to be a handy card up their sleeves, but just disgarded him to live thousands of miles away for unknown reasons (unknown to him at least). He neither gathered intelligence or helped the resistance directly in any way. What was he doing exactly?

''I'm an active-inactive medical operative. Otherwise I don't know.''

''You don't know?''

''Yes. I- uhh. I haven't done much. I think.''

''I see...'' She writes something longer. ''Tell me everything you know about the person named Thomas Rigwell.''

''I don't know much other than he is- or actually USED to be in the resistance. I don't even know if he's alive still.'' Edd was feeling shitty when saying that. Tom used to be his closest friend with Matt and now he can't even spill the beans wheter they were dead or not. He rubs his hands together in a different kind of neurvousness. There was something he should know, but what in the hell was it?

''Is that all?''

''Well what else could I tell?'' She just rolls her eyes at the genuine question.   (Rude, again)

''What about Matthew Hargrieves?''

''I dunno. He's a vampire at least.'' -- Did they send me away on purpose? To get me out of the way? Or, no. For something else. Surely they must have something planned?  But they always were the 'promising ones' according to the teachers. Was- Was I in the way? Well I can't exactly blame them, as, well here I am being interrogated by the enemy. Agh didn't they say something before I left? Yeah there was something- something I'm missing.

''During your time here in this town, have you worked with any other members?''

''No not really. Sometimes I would kinda 'bump' into one another, but they were always random people, probably spies or whatnot. I never saw any of them.'' -- What have I been doing for the past four years? What was my mission? Did I have one? Okay okay. First I need to collect everything I know. What I've been doing on my own time. Well there are always little projects but there's something more. Something I really am missing. When the timejumps happen.

''--//--?''

I have been keeping myself locked up in my apartment. Why? So I wouldn't notice. Notice what?

''---!''

Aaaah my head hurts a bit. But you have to push on. This is important.

''MR.COULD!''

''FOR GODS SAKE I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO WOULD YOU JUST FUCK OFF FOR A MOMENT!''

Only dead cold stares come his way, their masks are too tough to be cracked from such a tiny outburst. Ah! but what was I... I had... Damn it. I forgot again - Edd grunts deep in thought.

A silence falls as Edd slumps back down and the lady finishes her notes. The boy rubs the sides of his head in a desperate attempt to stimulate his brain to remember, but nothing pops up. The memories were so close to being found out. Frustrating - like a word just at the tip of your tongue that you just can't get a grip on. But for now they're lost, so he gives up.

''Haaah~ sorry I didn't mean to-  ''Well then that concludes the day's insight. Thank you for cooperating Mr.Could I am gladly waiting for the next time.'' she smiles, gets up, and leaves. Not before locking eyes with the Leader and smiling slyly.

Edd is left at the table sort of relieved and a bit flabbergasted. They don't intend on killing him for now, so he has time to get himself out of this mess if they don't release him themselves. Then again.

''Shall we begin then sir?'' the soldier asks the shadowy figure of Tord, who walks over to the table, but doesn't sit yet.

''What a shame we couldn't get more out of you.'' his accented voice comes out as dry as he holds that half lidded gaze on the doctor. He finally sits down but keeps himself high, out of the light. ''Sorry for not starting this off myself but we have protocols for a reason. You know. You better pay attention cause you sure aren't going to get this information from your pals over at your little club. Which is hilariously contradictory to everything you guys should stand for, according to our gatherings at least.''

''Why give me information at all?'' Edd's voice was low and careful, testing the waters of the rumoured Red Leader. Tord pauses for a bit looking at him.

''You see... The resistance, no matter how small and petty of an irritation, is still trying to come in our way. But I thought I should be merciful for once, and let you know about another dear friend of ours.'' Edd straightens himself in interest and closed the gap between the table and him. ''Long story short, Matt was presumed dead in one of your attacks at our base. The explosion your guys set up should have taken him out, but it seems he's stronger than we thought.'' Edd's brow furrowed. ''But it matters not. We have him and one other traitor surrounded in time~ So instead of killing him instantly when trying to fight back - we thought you would be a much better motivator for him to keep calm.'' he holds his hands together in front of his face. No emotion comes through.

Edd stays unmoving for a bit waiting for Tord to continue, but the general doesn't. ''Uuuh is that all?''

.  
.  
.

''What.'' Tord's voice is stern, unamused.

''I mean yes yes you're trying to get me to work for you but I have to get something straight first. - Have you seen Matt after the explosion?''

''Why would I need to tell you that?''

''Ugh what could I do against you with such useless information? There's no need to be cautious around my obliviousness anyway. Just anwser the question.''

The soldier shifts at the corner of Edd's eye, but he keeps his determined look on Tord, who takes a breath.

''Yes we caught a sight of him- ''What did he look like?!'' Edd interrupts. Tord squints menacingly but cooperates.

 ***sigh***  ''The soldiers reported of a big black mass flying off into the night.''

''SSSSSShit.'' Edd jumps up holding his hands against the tabletop. The soldier grabs him by the shoulder as a warning but doesn't go beyond that.

''Why? What does that mean?'' Tord asks, still holding his low stern tone. He gestures his hand and the soldier lets go of Edd, who in turn raises his hands to look at them.

''It means that there's a clock ticking down until half the people in that area will face a massive BLOODBATH! Even with your weaponry, Matt in his savage state being threatened by the enemy is nowehere NEAR easy to handle.'' He begins to walk around the table. ''We need to find him _**ri**_ ** _ght the fuck now_** or possibly even face the apocalyspe of a lifetime.'' he approaches the door. ''Now wait just a minute. Edd-'' ''No no don't worry we might have enough time but we need to react immediately.'' he puts his hand on the handle and Tord now jumps up himself, realising what the other is about to do ''Edd don't- '' ''I know what to- *CACHAK CHIK CHACK CACHACK* 15 guns are being aimed at his face- ''Hiihihihiii'' ***SLAM*** -he squeals then slams the door closed.

Tord grabs Edd by the front of his hoodie and slams him against the wall hard, holding him up so the tips of his feet barely touch the ground.

He talks slow and threatening: ''In case you haven't already figured out, that's not how things work around here. You don't hold any authority or rights and WILL be taken care of if deemed necessary. And were you to sprint out that door - looking like a traitorous mainiac - you would be shot the instant even one of your hairs crossed the line.'' Tord pauses. ''And believe me. My team is the deadliest out there having seen them first hand. So do us all a favor and abide by my every! SINGLE! word!'' He releases the smaller man who thuds against the wall a bit startled.

''I want to hear your anwser, Edd.'' He looks menacing when holding that unmoving stance, glaring down with one wide eye.

No matter how chilled by the sequence, Edd didn't particularly pleased about having to sacrifice his dignity, but it was better to play along. ''Yes, of course. I won't do anything... recless.''

''Good.-

Now you will tell me what you meant by that, and we will take care of it. Sit down.''

''Alright. Well...'' Edd goes to sit and thinks his words through before saying them.

''It all begun during one incredibly difficult time in training:

* * *

 

We were being tested on our team composition and cooperation in the span of an entire week. It was a survival simulation that was supposed to represent how the Red Army hunts its wanted down.

''--''

''--t--''

''--att--''

''MATT''  ''HUH uh What? Tom?''

''For gods sake Matt don't space out _in the middle of the briefing_! In a real situation we might not have time to even finish the first time so do you think a second chance is an option?!''

''No!''  ''Then PAY ATTENTION.''

''Alright you don't have to shout at me!''

I was acting as the team medic, of course, and was keeping tabs on everyone's health the entire time. I knew Matt was sometimes a little out of the moment, but it was occurring more than usual.

''Hey Matt?''

''What is it?''

''Are you feeling alright. You seem to space out more than usual and act more cranky.''

''Oh. It's fine, I always act cranky when hungry.''

''Ah is that it. Then I quess you'll live.''  

''Hehe. Yeah''

But it got worse when we were woken up in the middle of the night. The simulatory RA caught up to us and the following hours were both physically and mentally draining. And that's putting it lightly. We lost five men in the first half an hour and Matt was severely injured, but his powers, as you know, regenerated him in no time.

But something was clearly off as we fought our way forward and finally steered clear of the threat.

''MATT COME ON! STOP FIDDLING AROUND AND MOVE YOUR DUMB ASS!''

''I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT IF YOU DARE TO YELL AT ME AGAIN'' Matt's voice had gone deep and demonic. His eyes were those of snakes and he hissed every time we tried to nurture to him in the following ten minutes. We ate, but it didn't brighten his mood.

The night was spent running and surviving from the constant ambushes. We didn't know what time it even was as the clouds blocked all light of the moon. We were dirty, exhausted, and hungry - and it showed.

But then came the final ambush. And it started with Matt getting sniped right in the head with a fake shot. It hurt nevertheless. He was out cold and after fighting off the soldiers and managing to drag his body behind cover I saw as the morning sun came up, and his skin burned. It had never burned in sunlight before.

It wasn't like an open fire, no. It burned like paper in these certain spots and turned charred. But after I gave him the adrenaline spike, he woke up and immediately his body was consumed by this mass of darkness. He was much bigger than usually, and he growled in the demonic low voice again.

''Matt?''  '' **Don't worry... Edd...** ''

The following chaos was completely unforeseen. He just wrecked the enemies in masses and showed no end to it. Fortunately before he could hurt anyone _that_ badly I managed to cut between him and whoever the poor guy he set his eyes on was. They must've thought this was still a part of the simulation, as I got shot in the back when trying to calm down the situation.

The he just cut the shooter's leg clean off, picked me up, and shot off into the sky. I think Tom tried to scream after us, but it had no effect. We landed quite far away from everything, but then he left again to fly on his own.

The following day I tried to catch up to him and get some sense to the situation. Nothing worked for very long. The calming drugs I had made him speak, but he was determined to not listen and be himself - The things I said had no effect - And the attempts at knocking him out cold by the resistance forces only made him angrier. He was simply unstoppable and it all escalated so quickly. He was shot with multiple cannons and rockets, but he brought down troops and an entire attack blimp just with his strength.

But then he transformed again after the exhaustion kicked in.

He looked like the normal smaller Matt, but with black hazy eyes and some weird particles circling around his body, eminating from his hands. Oh and yeah his skin had these weird lines on it as well if I saw correctly from the distance. The worst thing was that he was completely unresponsive to everything. He could shoot out these huge explosions of fire that reached like a hundred or so meters forward. He was lightning fast and cut holes through solid rock and metal. Honestly we were amazed that no one _actually_ got killed. The ones he bit did have to go though examinations and a purifying process but otherwise-

In the end. The only thing that managed to turn him back to normal was me.

* * *

 

''How?''

''Huh?''

''How did you do it? Turn him to normal I mean.''

''Well here's the thing. - I don't know.''

*sigh* ''Edd this isn't the time to start getting defensive.''

''Nono I seriously cannot remember what I did. I think the memories are still there, but it's like trying to find them in a constantly changing maze. One distraction and I lose the track of them. But I believe that was made on purpose.''

A pause in the converstation comes. Like Tord is weighing the new information over.

''Alright well I quess then we have to find another way. I am sure that in the end our friend isn't resistant to nuclear explosions or radiation so...'' he stands up ready to leave. Edd panics a bit as that could very well not be true for the unknown powers Matt posesses. Too dangerous and hurtful to attempt again, the resistance didn't manage to find much during the time Edd was still there. ''Thank you for your cooperation and new intel. It will be useful.'' ''HEY WAIT! Is that really what you're going to leave with?''

Tord looks at him. There's no quilt nor anything being shown on his face. Edd continues. ''Don't you have anything else to say?''  

''Oh Edd. If I am correct as to what you're hinting at... I don't have time for actual reunitals with quote-unquote _friends._ I am busy. I have a world to lead. So don't be silly.'' he turns and starts to walk. Fuck. And here he thought this could be easier now. 

''You can't just presume that and possibly risk everything!'' Tord stops in his tracks when Edd stands up.

''Of course I won't. But your presumed, unknown, unfound trick back then is lost, like you said yourself. It won't be of any use so I will have to find another way wheter it means risks or not. I have specialists on my side, you have lost memories and nothing else'' he coldly appoints having his back turned to Edd.

''But there is another possibility.''

''That is?''

''Let me talk to him. Maybe I can do it again.'' his determined tone doesn't have any noticable effects, but hopefully it gets his point across.

Saying nothing in return, Tord continues his walk out of the room. Edd tries to go after him once the door is opened but the soldier stops him by holding on to his shoulder again. Oh bummer. What was this going to lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment if you want. Those always motivate me to one-up myself.


	7. Doubt and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shortie, but i quite like it

Tord catches one last glimpse of Edd extending his hand out at his direction, thankfully Paul will be the one handling the little guy as the others don't exactly posess the needed calm traits. The interrogation room door closes behind the Red Leader and he hurries straight into a fast-paced walk. 

''Direct the caught renegade into the infirmary to get slept, we don't want the chance of him finding out ANYTHING during the transportation. Also have the intelligence team set up the recorders and trackers onto him. If he were to contact with one of the other members and escape he could lead us straight to the enemy.'' ***sigh*** ''The incident from two days ago must **not** repeat itself. Paul will handle the little rat so don't get in his way. Also- Don't interrupt the recap of the recording. I will gladly shoot whichever insect dares to it.''

Complies accompany the Leader's every individual command as the respected officials hurry to their tasks. Tord bursts through the doors of the recording room.

''What was the meaning of his story?'' he looks threateningly at the people in the dark room. He is not in a happy mood.

''Yes Leader uh- The analysis team made contact with the supernatural inspections wing and even they have never heard of such an obviously abysmal lie. Heh- I mean- The vampire mutant in question would have to be classified as a level 8 or even 9, and with the specimen additionally being of human origins, there is no way that the story holds much factual information. However we have people looking into the matter with first checking any off the charts detections or recordings of such massive amounts of energy being released.''

''He did not lie. If anyone then I would know. And -as a future notice- do not underestimate what the world holds, you wouldn't want our reign ending on _your_ mistake.'' Tord's glare could freeze one's soul with it's intensity and the poor guy trembles, but manages to squeak an agreement.

Taking his focus elsewhere, Tord leans on the nearest table, palms pushing against the metal surface. ''Is someone from the SI still on the line?''

''Ah yes. sir.'' A guy in a white labcoat and glasses anwsers from the side.

Tord holds out his left hand and takes the phone - starting out low and composed. ''Tell it to me straight without any bullshit... Is a level 9 mutant possible even in theory? I don't want my fucking plans ruined by this.''

The line goes silent before the person asks their leader to hold on a second and quiet muttering fills the background. Knowing the Leader well enough, they don't dare make him wait much longer than about 15 seconds. Then an anwser comes:

''Potentially''

Silence fills the line again. Tord shifts from his lean to an upright, high stance and takes a breath.

''Very well.'' he hands the phone away and takes out his own, personal one and starts walking out. It rings a few times before picking up.

''Flare. Tighten the security around the escaped convicts but hold off any direct confrontation for now... And find a possible tranquilizer strong enough for a level 9 threat. I'm going to announce a counsil meeting.''

''Oh~ this should be good.'' the usually demanding voice is now intriqued.

''Yes- hopefully.'' Tord mouth twist into a toothy grin. Interesting times are to come.

 

* * *

 

''Commander! People in the south Asian district have caught secured signals coming from equipment we used back in the early days. You know. Before the newer techies joined us? They're apparently requesting a getaway vehicle cause the RA are hunting them down BIG TIME. What shall we do?''

Tom shoots up with his jumbo bucket of fried chicken nuzzled between his arm and the disheveled man tries to brush off his morning sleepyness. ''Ugh *cough-sniff-snort* Yes what do they want- I mean who are they? You already said the first- (whatever)''

''Well it was a bit difficult for them to identify themselves as they were apparently in quite the pickle at the time, but the word to word readings go like this:  
For gods sake just send a car or something- this giant demon vampire guy is getting more rowdy the more he has to bust his ass off to save us and I don't think even I could take him on. I can't exactly describe myself and the other guy isn't much help either. FUCK OFF YOU COMMIE SCUM- Don't you dare report us or I'll pull out your spine.  
So yeah help would be nice if you'd be so nice thank you- beeeeeep.''

Tom looks at the private standing in his doorway, then at the paper the private handed him of the call, then at the guy, and yells ''Holy fuck is Matt still alive!'' before skidding his way through the halls to forward this.

Things might yet be salvaged if they act fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ='w'=  
> hopefully you enjoyed!


	8. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't called a resistance for nothing
> 
> I wasn't supposed to update until tomorrow or even thursday but i can't stop writing. '///'

**Coming soon.**

**Two fugitives are being hunted down by the RA and are requesting support from the rumoured organisation called THE RESISTANCE. One of them is rumoured to be the legendary mutant vampire, who supposedly wasn't blown up with shit-tons of explosives. THE OTHER is an escapee from a secret east-Asian facility who happened to have an age old communication device to contact help. THROUGH an unlikely chain of events the two meet -and in a desperate situation- join forces to survive in the harsh unforgiving circumstances their path leads towards.**

**What will happen to these two convicts? Will they find their way to redemption? And most importantly: Will they find the courage in their hearts to** *snicker* **to confess their love for ea** chhhHHHaHHAHAhhh  ''Shsshshshhstop it Mark this is serious.''

''What! You're laughing too!''  ''No I'm tsih- no I'm not.'' *snicker*

'' **This summer** -''  ''No''  ''- **find out the story of: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE 10!** . . . Also available on Netflix-''  ''HHahhahHAhAHSSsstop.''

 ***SLAM*** ''EEEEEK!!''  ''COULD YOU GUYS BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT!!''   ***SLAM***

''God damn those guards have no idea what a serious situation is.''

''Come now Tom- They just want to have a little fun after a while.'' Cog tries to keep everything cool now that the little black-eyed member has finally joined in on the meetings. Cog can't say he wasn't disappointed at his disciple's lack of emotional controll, but he is being active again. Perhaps even a learnt man.

''Now what would you have us do in the light of these sudden news? Two vigilantes huh. It's a bit suspicious.''

''Isn't it obvious?! We go there and rescue the poor bastards.''

A little bit TOO audible gasps are heard from some of the deligates while others whisper their thoughts. Cog piches the bridge of his nose and a small indian woman stands up: ''You mean you would have us throw ourselves into the jaws of the beast just like that? I am sorry but I think I speak for us all that we will not support such an act.''

''Now hold on lady you aint speakin for nobody.'' one of the attacking overhead commanders appoint. ''I wholeheartedly think that fighting back at the enemy is more favorable than anything. Rise up to the conquerers and take the lands back! THAT'S how you win a war.''

''Now now people we don't want-  ''What are you spouting! You would have us risk the entire organization just to do a stupid stunt that will lead to our downfall! Who asked you here?''

''Oi Don't go insulting a fellow commander just for pitching their ideas!''

''A suicide mission isn't an idea _G_ _eorge_!''

''Would everyone in-  ''And what!? What brilliance have you got Miss -I never contribute to anything- Lesedi?''   ''How dare you-''

''Well _I_ pitch that we leave the whole ordeal alone. There is no use in wasting resources on two potential friends. Mind you- We don't even know wheter this is a ploy or not.''

''Oh for fucks sake. Are you really expecting the RA to be stupid enough to make such an obvious trick. There is no waaay theyre behind this. Probably don't even know we had a weirdo mutant on our side.''

''They have eyes and ears everywhere! Why would I NOT think that!''   ''Well if they're so FUCKING great then how the hell haven't they found us WISE GUY!!''

The heated arguments in the room get louder as Cog has lost his controll. Well -he thinks- Better let them release the steam for now than have to deal with revolution in the long run. Truly like a big loving family the resistance is.

That is until Tom decides to speak up:

''Here's an idea: What if a rash decision is exactly what we need? An unplanned surprise attack straight to the heart of the problem! The hit would have to be quick and sneaky, but going by how we've acted during our entire existance, the RA aren't going to be able to predict our movements if we've never made them before.  
Think about it!  
We go to Asia and quietly take over land from the south-west to secure an escape route for the rescue team. Go meet those two wanted and try escape with minimal contact with the enemy. Once a success we leave the conquered lands alone and disappear. Even if it were a triple-quatro-penta-fucking-bluff from the enemy, we would still have an upper hand for they could never prepare for this in such short amount of time!''

''OH AND JUST EXPECT THEM NOT TO ANWSER OUR RESCUE ATTEMPT WITH FULL FORCE!?!?''  ''Kim's right. The more of us there are the more likely it is that they bomb the whole damn coastline! It's suicide!!'' A booming argument took the space as people were standing and yelling at their co-workers. This wasn't going well.

Tom is taking up viewership to the side where he casually munches down on the last pieces of his fried chicken. The private had so nicely brought them along with his belt when the black-eyed commander had taken off with shouts of glee and had tripped over his own falling camo-pants. Only to take them completely off and having the private pick them up as well. Cog couldn't contain his laughter when his pantless disciple burst through the door, scaring everyone in the room.

Now, however, Tom is asked to come outside the meeting room for a talk with the supreme commander himself.

-

''What is it Cog. I really would like to rather go in there and try to win people on my side than stand out here doing nothing - Or are you favoring my pov?''

''I am sorry to say this but... I will call off the meeting in the favor of not pursuing your idea.''

Tom looked horrified at the man. ''What''

''And the final verdict will come in two days, after I've heard everyone out. BUT- Before you say anything I have to tell you- No matter how unexpected or brilliant - your plan isn't going to work.''

''No~ No don't do this Cog you craggly old gandpa you can't- WE DON'T HAVE TIME, WE HAVE TO ACT NOW-''

''Open your eyes youngling! A suprise rescue mission is not going to shake the earth on which the RA stands. They took over and have lasted this long for many reasons- And I am sorry to say but- adaptability is one of them! It is how they work! They would gun you and your team down in a heartbeat. Search your bodies and find out our headquarters based on some dirt from the bottom of your shoes! We have worked for so long on this and the risks aren't worth it.''

''NO I have a PLAN! We can work this out just calm dow-''

''NO. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO SEE THINGS CLEARLY. People would die without a cause and it simply is not worth it! I will inform the others now.'' Panic rose to Tom's head. His muscles clench and his breathing intensifies.

''NO YOU AREN'T! WE STILL HAVE TIME! WE CAN DO THIS WITHOUT COMING IN CONTACT WITH THE ENEMY AT ALL! JUST- UGH- JUST HANG ON A SECOND!'' Tom grips Cog's forearm and pulls him away from the door with all his might. Surprisingly, almost making the heavy man fall over from the sudden force. It made the burly man take a good 5 steps backwards into the hallway. Tom now stands between the supreme commander and the meeting room, calmer than one would think but still determined anger defining his features. Cog straightens himself to look furiously at the young man.

''JUST LISTEN TO ME!''

''How dare you handle me that way''

''WE CAN DO THIS! WE CAN MAKE AN ESCAPE ROUTE AND BRING BACK VITAL INFORMATION! WE COULD NEVER GET IT OURSELVES-''

''STAND DOWN SOLDIER!''

''THERE'S FINALLY A CRACK IN THE GLASS AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING SURE IT'S SEALED AGAIN! ACT DAMNIT!!''

The other delegates heard the commotion outside and came to look. They have never seen the commander so furious before.

''THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!! STAND BACK!!''

''YOU'D DO IT IF IT WAS ME!!'' And that tips it over. Cog physically flinches and grabs Tom's shirt to throw him across the hallway and into the wall. Tom grunts at the hit. Cog walks over to the younger one and grabs the front of his shirt again, pushing the other against the wall to keep him from moving. The other delegates now yell to stop the huge man from hurting Tom, but he would never do that. Instead, he stares down and starts:

''We are a unity. We do not make someone else's life more than others'. And thus I will send you to a two day house arrest where you can think about your self-controll.'' Tom doesn't anwser, but gives his best glare at the commander, who lets go of the other. ''Guards- Take him to his room. And Tom.'' Tom looks at Cog with spite in his eyes.

''You can't save everyone.''

Tom is escorted out of the sight of his subordinates by two guards holding onto his arms firmly. He can hear them murmuring about the scene that just went down. He is going to be released at the same time the fuckface is going to give his resolution, obviously wanting Tom to see how he would be right again and how his experience overcomes Tom's ambition...

When has he ever listened to authorities?

Tom puts all his strength to his legs when giving a powerful push to his right. The guard crashes into the wall and lets go of his arm, which is then used to grab the other's neck so Tom has leverage to give a medicore kick to their stomach. The various outsiders jump away from the spot and give Tom a great opportunity to run out to the balcony and jump his way down the side. This being by far the most idiotic and rashest thing he's done, but at the same time is a showcase of what a surprise ambush can achieve.

He makes it down to the asphalt ground and rushes to his right towards the vehicle hangars. Outside he catches the sight of the small, one-man airplanes in mint condition right before the alarms go off. Remembering from the training, he has about 5 to 10 minutes before they send a helicopter after him. He has to take flight and fast.

Full on sprinting to the planes he has to find one with the most gear in it. Finding one stocked with emergency equipment, he is about to climb on before being pulled down by a nearby guard. Tom is still much stronger than the person, fit enough to qualify for the marines, so he shakes them off easily and gives a proper punch right in the gut to secure his escape. Once down, Tom hops on the plane and starts it up. Flying without a jacket is going to be a pain but he can put one on later. A moment later and he is already in the air. He sees people are gathering to witness the scene.

The sun is setting in the horizon as he takes a megaphone from the back to announce a final message.

 _Dzzzt*_ ''Co-workers... Subordinates... and my dear master-  
.

.

.  
  
Watch me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont have an ao3 account but would still like to leave feedback (or contact me just because)?  
> Well be frustrated no more for i now have a tumblr where you can leave a message WITHOUT having to be logged in or anything -> toxiorosis.tumblr.com  
> I dont know if i'm going to post eddsworld stuff or leave it just for messaging but IT'S THERE


	9. Different forms of anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is on the move!! Will others soon follow?

''He cannot be serious.''

''Well if you know him then you know he would dig a hole to the core of the earth if you told him he couldn't.''

''So what are we going to do? The young man is going to get killed.'' Taleia, the small indian woman asks looking at Cog and notices his enraged features. They are all watching the small aircraft slowly disappear into the distance. He grunts out stern orders: ''Load up one -no- TWO carrier helicopters and prepare a trip to the south-Asian base. The one to the west of India. I shall come with and deal with this myself.''

''Wait WHAT! Yo boss ya can't be serious. Isn't that place like crawling with army scum? Now with the two fugitives and all?''

''Yes that is most undoubtedly the case, but-'' he pauses, looking down deep in thought. ''Nevermind. Just get the vehicle ready to leave!''

The crowd outside the main building dispands back to their tasks. Cog is the first one back inside, but instead of going to his office, he makes a trip back to the meeting room. It was left messy after everyone hurried to look what the alarm was about, and a wonderful opportunity for Cog to be alone for a bit. Outrage took over his mind and his steps, fastening his stride immensely. Cog couldn't believe how his own student had so straightfowardly abandoned the trust between the members of the resistance. They were supposed to be a team!

The thoughts ate at him and he slams the door open.

But what awaited the man was not a messy room with trampled papers littering the ground, but Claudia, finishing setting the last chair in place. Her sharp eyes look at the supreme commander. A moment of silence comes between them, she is not someone Cog wants to see right now.

''I see we had the same id-  ''Didn't I tell you your affections for him would cloud the roads one day?'' Blunt and aimed straight where it hurt. That's what she does.

Cog doesn't answer and looks away from the woman. The furrow of his brow deepens.

''Oh? I can already see the similarities between you two.''

''What _similarities_?'' spite in his words sting the air.

''Well for one you are both way more stubborn than you care to admit. And perhaps secondly- you don't like to recognize your feelings, whatever they might be.''

.  
.  
.

''You know I'd much rather continue my day without your accusing opinions.''

In Claudia's sharp glare one of her eyes twitch a little at the comment. Her voice and face become impersonating that sinister glee of an innocent girl. ''When have I ever been directed by such feeble things as _opinions_ , care to tell me???''

Cog doesn't answer.

''That's right! While I don't remember a time when my idiocy would have gotten in the way of my job I sure do remember some of _your_ low points, don't you agree? Lets see what can I remember-''

''Claudia can you not-''

''Oh! I've got one!!! Remember that time you almost lost the entire resistance by announcing us on television. Man it sure has been a while~ Wasn't your motivation something liiiike- oh right! **Revenge**.''

''Please stop.''

''Oh but it was so long ago~ So lets have a more recent example! YES!!! That time in the training with the new recruits!!!! You almost wanted to assassinate the 'savage' mutant just because you didn't know what was going on- You could have lost our most useful attacker yet. And the motivation was- ANGER.'' her fake gleefulness is like acid, it burns through you.

Cog doesn't try to stop it anymore, because there is no stopping her now. He defeatedly holds his head in his hands while sitting on one of the chairs.

''Oh and yes~ That time you ignored your own student's emotional distress, right after they thought their friend died!!!! Just because you could never get over that incident during that training. You could never forgive the mutant even if OUR neglectance of his powers was the cause. How would one describe that feeling hmmm???? Ah I would classify it as 'pettiness'. But indifference is a good one as well.''

''Please'' it comes out but a strained breath from a strained soul.

''Oh but we're not done yet! Because just recently I've heard rumours about the supreme commander cornering his priced disciple, so much so that they _had to escape the compound_ *gasp*''

''JUST STOP IT ALREADY!'' he snaps and jumps up, yelling at yet another colleague.

''ARE YOU READY TO ADMIT IT? THAT YOU CAN BE WRONG? IMPERFECT? THAT YOU SHOULD PERHAPS ONE DAY LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES AND ACTUALLY CHANGE!! How long have you continued doing whatever your INSECURITIES tells you!? No wait don't say it because I know the answer will be _ALWAYS_!''

The room falls quiet again. Claudia catches her breath and composes herself.

''So. Ahem*'' she takes a breath ''What we shall do is- go there, help Tom attempt his stupid plan, and make sure as few people as possible get hurt... And you will apologise to the guy and never again think that you are above emotions nor that anyone else should be. Okay?''

''Yeah'' nothing but a low murmur. He leaves out the door with Claudia at his side. Two full minutes go by in the walk.

''So-'' he starts ''Who would you have us take with?''

''You're asking me?''

''You may be cold, but your tactical logic outranks even mine it seems. I do have an idea but I want to hear yours.''

''Very well then.''

 

* * *

 

 

Edd wakes up in a room he doesn't recognize, in a bed he doesn't know, and cuddling a blacet that's not his. Slowly he realises he is still wearing his clothes- how unhygienic -but not his shoes -thank god. After the morning hazyness is over he turns from facing the painted brick-wall to now looking at the rest of the room and noticing a guard standing in front of the metal door. He's not the same one as yesterday... Or however long ago he was captured.

''Are you awake.''

''Unh. Why else would my eyes be open?''

The person doesn't seem to mind the snarky comment, which is lucky for Edd knows how grumpy he can be in the mornings.

''Is it morning already?''

''Actually it's almost midday. The doctor might have given you a bigger dosage than necessary, just in case I quess.''

''Oh god no~ My sleeping schedule is going to be shitted all over. Next thing I know I'm going to be looking up thomas the tank engine memes at 4 in the morning while chugging two pots of coffee per minute.'' Edd rubs the sleep from his eyes while hearing the guard chuckle at his ingenious commentary.

The door opens with clangs and creacks and the guard with the thick eyebrows stops at the opening.

''Oh- you're awake.'' he monotonously commentates on Edd.  ''Oh hey Paul! Damn, did you even chew at all or did you just chug the food down whole? It's probs not good for your digestive system.''

''Mrhm'' Paul just grunts as an answer. Doesn't seem like the talkative type. ''Was it nice at least?'' the other in contrast is very much so.

''Yeah it was okay.''

''Great! Uh can we have a chat outside for a bit? I need to ask you something.'' the chipperer guard gives a small glance at Edd before they exit the room, making the hoodied boy curious. The door however, is not locked - only closed, so Edd hastily gets up to eavesdrop in on the converstation by pressing his ear on the crack between the door and and the wall. He crouches to find a better spot for hearing.

He can just about hear Paul mumbling a somewhat of an agreenment, so he missed one line from the other, hopefully not crucial information or anything.

''So did Tord ever tell you what he plans on doing with him?''

''No. But he's an enemy so I'd believe the standard fare.''

''You really think Tord would torture the guy?''

TORTURE!? Edd's breath hitches in his throat from the scare- his heartbeat manages to instantly rise during the silent moment.

''No. But I'm not entirely sure.'' That doesn't ease Edd. If two guards, close enough with Tord to use his real name when talking about him, don't know how their leader would act- then their input can't be held to greater standards than his own.

''Yeah. I had the same feeling of... uncertainty. Doesn't he usually make everything as clear as possible? But now with this. What _did_ you hear in the interrigation?''

''Can't tell. Classified.''

''Come on Paul do you really think I should be kept out of this?''

''All I know is that I was chosen as the confidential for this position and I need to keep it that way.''

''Hmmh. Well. I'll be off then. Keep him safe for me too and I'll see you at the comphm---'' the other is leaving the scene so the sounds are even harder to pick up. But Edd's attempts at pressing closer to hear the muffled ending is stopped by the door being pushed open on him and his heart jumping to his throat. He is frightened so bad that his legs instinctively push away, making him thud on the ground on his back.

The guard looks from the door at the frightened guy staring back up at him with panic in his eyes. Edd's mind is screaming at him a thousand miles per second- FUCK HE TOTALLY KNOWS YOU HEARD THEM! THINK WHAT TO DO! THINK!

Edd takes a 'draw me like one of your french girls' pose: ''hehhehheyyyyy... Man?'' he does the wink and the finger gun ''nice... floor. Really... cool.'' he pats and strokes the cold hard rock. ''Ice cold even eehhehheheheheee''

A silence falls over the scene. Edd is sweating like a madman and gives speedy glances to the side every few seconds. Neither of them dare to move. Paul's cigarette is burning out. This isn't going to work -Edd finally thinks while looking into the distant nothing, but is interrupted by a familiar sound of a camera. *chrchick*

THE GUARD TOOK A PHOTO WHILE HOLDING A SMALL SMILE! HOW DARE HE!   **''HEY!''** Edd scrambles up from the floor as swiftly as he can and lunges at the phone, but the guard is like -what- a head taller than him and twice his mass? Holding the phone out of the lil guy's reach is a walk in the park. But that isn't stopping Edd from trying - fuck being careful, humiliation is so much worse than even torture -is all Edd thinks right now while trying to actually climb the bulky guy. ''Oi! You absolytely cannot have that! Ever heard about privacy!?''

''Hehe- cute'' Paul smiles slightly

It's like a video was paused when Edd heard the outrageous comment mid-tussle. He can only look at the perpetrator themselves right in the fucking face before a bright blush colors his cheeks. ''I- I am NOT! How- How DARE you- you incessant little-'' *chrchick* another photo was taken BY THIS IMPURE MOTHERFUCKER!!

Edd pushes at the guy to get himself off of them. He was absolutely FURIOUS, and it showed. ''You...'' The guy was still smiling and Edd made the decision to tear the fucker apart if it meant getting his way. He now lunges at the guy, but jumps at his left arm instead, twisting it with his full weight the guy lets go of the phone, which Edd snatches before it even hits the ground.

''AHA!'' holding the phone victoriously above his head, Edd taunts the guy. ''I might have overestimated you _Paul_. I quess the Red Leader's personal bodyguards CAN be taken on by a mere 5'2'' out-of-practice doctor.'' Paul holds his left hand the phone was twisted out of, but straightens himself to a more threatening foe. It doesn't look like he was hurt at all.

-

About 3 minutes later another guard is walking down the hallway to Edd's cell-door, holding a tray of food up on his other hand. *CREAK* ''Hey yeah I brought breakfast for the-''

The two idiots are paused in a pose looking at the sudden intruder. Edd's body is facing the door but bent almost 90 degrees sideways towards the ground to get the phone out of Paul's reach, who is holding the other's arm with his left hand and reaching for the phone over Edd's shoulder with his right- letting his right leg brace him for the awkward position.

The guard on the door whips his hand down lightning speed and *chrchick* ''DOES ANYBODY IN THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE UNDERSTAND PERSONAL RIGHTS!?!?!?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i giggled like a child writing the end bit. Then again i did sleep 3 hours less than usual. Oh Edd, dont you remember, Tord stated how you have no rights here.
> 
> Ah sorry if I hyped it up last chapter but I need to set things up for ''the showdown'' a bit more!! But it will be worth it I think.


	10. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! I rewrote this chapter like 2 times while suffering from minor writer's block and watching way too much Top Gear!!! Enjoy! This one's a longie.

It is the third day in captivity for Edd. No less boring than the last one with rainy grey weather to top it off. Depressing to say the least, but thankfully he was able to see outside and watch the grey skies darken and the small figures of the compound personnel skitter about doing their thing. Lounging around in a musty grey cell with nothing to do really wasn't his cup of tea. And with Paul (the bastard) being away for important business there is no one to talk to either. The guard outside doesn't respond to anything and has officially won the 'party-killer' title which he so graciously looks to sought after. The award is bitter silence on both ends.

 

-elsewhere in the base-

 

Quiet chatter is going around the room resembling that of the parliament. On the upper balconies overseeing the space there was more audience than on any other previous session (still not that much at all), establishing that this indeed was a special occasion on some level.

The parliament members have no clue as to why they were so pointedly asked to come until -oddly put as if it was a pop-quiz- they were asked to find solutions for some mutant rampage going on in western Asia. They were given a small one page summary on the screens of their spots, and based on that would have to make up their minds on what should be done. Many were shocked to find out about this only now. The soldiers and whatnot above certainly didn't look taken aback when the big screen in front blasted images and explanations of the threat making its way towards the RA's central communications hub.

What in the hell was going on? They should know about things like these the moment they were found!

The first half an hour ''warmup-session'' was pretty much spent by the 70-or-so attendees searching for solutions and arguing wheter they were 'fucked with' or not. Is was absolutely prepostorous to think they could react so fast to this total bullshit. Yet there were a few, rare individuals in the crowd who kept silent and thought the situation through. They wrote their anwsers on the screens and sat back to wait for the results of this unusual position.

Then the main doors are opened by the Red Leader himself. The crowd doesn't quiet down completely as pondering whispers were passed around doubting the many aspects of him. Tord can practically feel their uncertain looks. How weak. Pathetic to lose their devotion in such a short amount of time.

Followed by his personal strike-team, Miss Flare, and two individuals in white long overcoats, they made their way to the podium upfront and locked the passages. It would be a shame if one daring straggler ruined this celebatory occasion.

Overseeing the room from high above he sees the guards giving the signal that all was in order before stepping out of the room and closing the doors. The process has begun. Giddiness boils in his gut, but for the moment he must remain stable so no one would have the reason to suspect anything. That would guarantee the surprise as a good one.

Tord knows these useless maggots don't actually have any proper plans of attack or defence, but likes to taunt his overwhelming superiority right to their faces. Thus his first question being: ''What have you got?'' shifting his attention to the task managers who took notes of the previous half an hour.

Among the 5 managers there is only one that seem irritated when the assinged speaker stands up, like this isn't what should be happening. In the room as a whole he sees about 12 individuals out of the 70 others with the same irritation captured in their body language.

The speaker starts: ''We seem to be at a deadlock with how little time there is to prepare. According to the reports we have lost all communications with the victims who have come in contact with the mutant, they are presumed dead by us. Soon enough the creature will cross the flatlands and our central comms will be down when they get there. After that who knows what'll happen. The safest choice would be for us to contain the threat before that situation, meaning that in two days tops we need to centre a counter-attack in the flatlands.''

''Any ideas on how to achieve that?''

''None we could agree on.''

''oooooof course not~'' Tord sighs with a little sing song in his tone, deliberately pressuring the whole room into showing their faces of anxiety. A slight rush manages to pass his body but he pushes it down for now.

''B- But containing the mutant and injecting the tranquilizer is as far as we got to a good option. If the chemical works-''

''It works.'' Flare states from her place on the left side of the Leader's podium.

''You declared it as untested in the documents so-''

''IT... WORKS'' animosity oozing from her words made the manager move on. ''Then we could deploy restraints strong enough to contain the being until further notice.''

Tord cannot contain his devilish smirk any longer, he chuckles at the stupidity of these underlings as he finally stands up - Tagging every single promising one in his screen. The rest can burn like the little pests they are.

His accented voice begins low ''Good. But you know- It's just not how we work. Which is rather disappointing that you haven't gotten that through to your tiny skulls.'' he sees how the previously irritated 12 now start to intently pay attention to the scene, some give a smile, others wait and judge. Exactly what he needs out of his ruling class.

''I will deal with it myself like usual. That happens to be the only way to ascertain everything is done right. And since this is so sadly our last session together, I have to say it's been fun~''

''Uh- last- session? We haven't heard anything about this- this is- uh-''

''Oh yes I know,'' he rolls his eye in thinking the next words ''Nnnnn but it's not like you _need_ to know anything from this point forward. We don't need you - actually we never _really_ needed you to begin with. We just want to find the useful ones out of the rest of you trash. Never getting anything right, always playing too predictably, no thinking of 'outside the box' that I could detect.'' he pauses for a second ''Too... ~mmmmm~ soft, in my opinion, you guys.''

''What are you talking about!'' A random attendee stands up from their seat, not even needing to speak to the microphone for his loud obnoxious voice to be heard. ''You were the one who gave us these jobs!''

''And you were the ones who accepted.'' Knowing smiles could be seen coming from some of the Leader's team. Flare being one of them.

''What? Are you just going to throw us out? That's prepostorous!'' a woman's voice came from the speakers, almost missed for the crowd was now getting louder with unruly yells fill the room. How quaint - They actually think they have any power here after getting only a glimpse of the playing field. 4 months really isn't that long of a time to be getting this offended by being 'dropped out'.

''Oh! Obvious isn't it? Every single one of you who hasn't shown the traits we seek for proceeding in our world will be... Taken care of.'' he smiles.

People were now walking to the doors in anger, clearly oblivious to the multitude of hints being shoved in their faces. Yet when they got to the exists, which were locked, they got the gist of what was going on. Their faces changed and the room quieted when the desperate fidgeting of the handles was heard. Then it started. People were yelling ''What the fuck is this?!'' and ''Let us out!'' before they saw the wide mad smile the Red Leader wore.

Bloodlust in his eye he could feel the satisfying rush when the chaos rose louder and more frantic. The trapped rats trying to climb on tables and get the attention of the upper balcony. They were so scared and offended. Shuddering inside, Tord began laughing into his hand, too restrained to hear above the roaring panic. Some of them were crying out to whoever could listen, but weren't heard. The outsiders watching the scene from the balcony were just looking, having seen the sight many times before they didn't even blink. The separation processes are done for good reasons.

After having his fun Tord gave a signal and the 12 qualified were picked out of the others by mechanic claws stretching down from the ceiling. Confused looks were given to the action until the chosen few were let down onto the balcony where the rest of the onlookers watched the remainders.

Tord watched the rest realise they were the unneeded, horrified of the upcoming unknown. One last snicker - And the floor opened up like a trapdoor sending the bunch to the depths. They're someone else's problem now. The floor closes and all is clean and tidy. 

''Congratulations to all of you who passed! You will be directed by the guard standing next to that door to be sent forwards.'' Tord pointed and they began walking. Completely unaffected by what just went down. Completely out of the room it was time now to go off to other things.

But before they can even take a step an alarm goes off sending the whole room and the rest of the compound into a red blaze by the signal lights.

''WARNING - LOCKDOWN PROCEDURE INITIATED - WARNING - INFILTRATION SUSPECTED - PLEASE FOLLOW THE QUIDELINES TO AVOID POTENTIAL DAMAGE -WARNING'' The robotic voice of a woman continues its repeating as Tord's features change serious.

He yells over the alarm: ''Flare! Find out what is going on and send everything to me! The rest of you! Find the culprit!'' he slams his fist against the podium and they run off to the orders. Flare going through a hidden exit takes out her phone like usual.

Tord himself makes it up to the balcony and out of the room, then a call comes. It's Flare.

''Someone disabled the surveillance systems and killed two guards with a single close quarter shot straight to the head. Most likely dressed in our uniform.''

''Keep me updated.'' smoke was eminating from under his eyepatch

''Aye aye.'' *click*

 

-

 

Edd dilly dallied on the edge of his bed trying to find entertainment from his feet. Suddenly an alarm goes off and the whole compound he's able to see from the barred up window goes red from the alarms. The siren blares outside and the people down under act frantic.

Small explosions come from his now smoking door as it falls down with a huge bang making him jump. Turning around he sees a small wavy-haired guard jump to him before he has the chance to retort. She grabs him by the arm and painfully stabs a syringe into it, sending him into shock. ''AGH! Wha- what NGH'' his mind starts woozing about and he collapses to the floor on to his knees. ''Who- ACH! Who the hell are you!'' he tries to regain composure but falls to his side grunting.

''Just a friend.'' her voice is stereotypically cute and her eyes are hidden by the thick bangs covering them. Even in the dark red lights he can see that she has blood on her figure, especially on her black cap resembling a sea captain's. Edd tried to get up but his arms lose strength making it a real struggle to even prop himself to his knees again.

''Hey~'' the girl grabs his face by the chin and looks at him straight on before slapping him hard sending him collapsing to his side again. ''You are needed to do a little mission. No biggie - You just need to remember who to give this to and you're good.'' she crouches down and holds a small metal box, like a lighter in front of Edd's face. Looking to the door for help he sees the guard has been shot right in the skull while masses of blood and gunk oozes from the crude hole.

''Don't look away'' she annoyedly garbs Edd's face again forcing him to see her and the lighter before she shoves it into his hoodie pocket. ''Frankly you need all the triggers you can get and I was tasked to the job of certifying them. But -pfffft *snort*- it is kinda funny seeing you like this.'' she laughs. Edd struggles again to get up when she rises. ''So inside a few hours you will be taken with to the cruise, and when reaching the destination you need to find your friend. It's no biggie. We know he's there. This will make the initiation a success and we may finally fight fire with fire if you catch my drift.''

He shoots her a deathglare but in this state there's not much he can do about her amused smirking. ''Well then. I know you can't much speak right now so I'll be off now. Hehe. Don't want them government dogs chasing me after all this time. BYE~'' she hurries off into the empty hallway out of his sight. Edd is huffing and wheezing as his body is giving up on him. Sweat runs down his shocked face and the pain only rises in waves. He blacks out.

 

-

 

An unknown amount of time later Edd wakes up. The sirens and lights are still going off but he can finally hear someone coming his way. His muscles are sore as all hell but he manages to crash leaning against the side of his bed before the person reaches his door.

The accented voice yells out ''EDD?'' Tord skips over to the shaking boy and puts an arm around the other's waist. He props Edd up and asks ''What happened?''

The sudden rise makes the smaller man dizzy as his body is shot with a sharp ache, but he leans a bit forward as to not black out again and manages to get the blood flowing to his brain again. He sees a puddle on the ground next to where his head was. Not dark enough to be blood in this light, he must've puked in his blackout. ''Ugh she- There-'' he is breathing heavily and still sweating, not being able to form the words.

''You don't need to explain it now. We need to make it out of here in case there's a bomb, might as well make way towards Matt right away as well. Can you walk?'' Edd nods and they start the trip quite hastily given in which shape he is. Tord is basically carrying him all by himself but making it a bit more dignifying for the woozy friend instead of doing it 'bridal style'. After a minute or so Edd is able to stand by himself so Tord lets go and takes the lead. He first swings a bit from side to side but in only a couple crashes against the walls he regains more composure and manages to keep up with the fastening pace the other sets.

They make it down to an elevator where the tall and very brooding Tord shows a keycard to the machine before pressing the button for the very last floor numbered '-10'. The sirens are muffled when the doors close and Edd has the time to relax for now. Leaning against the metal wall and sliding down to sit. He is sweaty, but otherwise the effects are wearing off fast. He does have a headache coming though.

''Why did 'she' target you?'' Tord starts with his usual low tone when turning enough to look at the sitting individual. Edd takes 5 seconds to think before answering ''I don't know. I couldn't hear her.'' The other leaves it at that and turns back to look at the door.

They reach the bottom and the elevator opens up to a sight thought to be true only in movies. An enormous hall filled with lights, people, and machinery. All tiny like ants compared with the two massive aircarriers taking the spotlight. Forgetting to step out of the elevator due to the unimaginable sight, Edd is pulled by Tord to get a move on.

''Jesus where did you pull this from? The avengers?'' Edd is feeling better but still gently clutches his stomach in fear of throwing up again.

''Yes.''

''oh''

  
They make way down the stairs to the ground level and towards the carrier numbered '1'. A few looks come Edd's way as they step on a vehicle that will drive them inside. ''They're just surprised to see a prisoner come along. They don't know that you're an asset for our mission.'' Tord probably noticed the unease in Edd's body language to say that.

''Yeah. It's not everyday an enemy is let to walk behind the supreme ruler with his hands untied.'' Edd makes the statement to tease Tord's trust of him a bit. He is still devoted to bringing down the opressing rule of the Red Army and was honestly baffled as to why they ignored that fact.

Tord lets out a small amused breath with almost audible chuckling. The transport vehicle sets off and they soon enter the helicarrier through its massive hatch-door. Inside they continue their trip through the hangar bay until they reach the stairs going up to the rest of the carrier.

Up the stairs Tord is stopped by someone and they start a convertation. Edd doesn't need to instinctually hold his stomach anymore so he huffs stuffing his hands into the hoodie pockets and noticably jumps when the cold smooth surface of metal hits his skin. The upward twitch of his hand almost makes the object fall out but he catches it by bringin his wrist down so it gets caught between it and the seam of the pocket. Shit. He forgot that the girl had put that there. Thankfully no one seemed to notice his odd behaviour as he pushes the box back inside with his unoccupied hand.

Edd feels the lighter-shaped thing. It's smooth all around except the bottom, but he can't pull it out to look what might be written on the thing for obvious reasons. He's too nervous to open the latch of it in case the little click of the metal could be heard, so he makes the quick decision to move the object from his 'easy to drop out of' hoodie pocket to the one in his pants. The action feels way too intense for such an insignifigant one but yet, here we are. Losing this little thing might as well mean putting his own life on the line, but he makes the unconspicuous change of locations and covers the little bump it makes with his hoodie. No one suspects a thing even when the prisoner is smiling like a fishy madman.

Soon enough Tord beckons Edd to continue with him and they make haste.

 

-

Even in the light of all that's happened, ending up in the main controll bay with mister eyepatch himself was NOT what Edd had expected. Perhaps into a cell, yes, or to the personnel quarters to be watched over by soldiers, even more so. But to be lead into the rather striking room with over 30 people monitoring the internal workings of the whole ship was astonishing. Although Paul _was_ there waiting for them to arrive, and apparently to keep an eye on the little rascal accompanying the big man himself. Tord took residence in the middle of a circle of monitors. The little plattform was probs made for the commander.

The giant window in front shows the innards of the hall in which these carriers reside. Which reminds Edd- ''How is this thing going to get out of this place? Aren't we like underground or something?''

Paul takes in a breath for answering but the guard from two days ago butts in before he can. ''Oh don't worry little guy you'll see soon enough.'' getting oddly chummy with Paul he smiles wide with no animosity whatsoever.

''No he needs to be take to the infirmary. He was severly drugged when I found him and couldn't even stand upright.'' Tord bluntly states keeping his focus on handling the screens. Paul and Patryk (as Edd looks from his nametag) look shocked at the information. Well Paul looking as shocked as his monotonous face would give in.

Edd retorts: ''But I feel fine now.''

''Just because you feel fine you are willing to risk serious poisoning and perhaps even death? And for what, the chance to see a couple doors open for takeoff? Edd you are as impulsive as always. And as I would rather have our possible backup alive to do his job - I demand you go to the infirmary immediately.'' the words of logic fall out one by one and Edd feels unusually petty after thinking it over. Mumbling- ''You're the impulsive one. Taking over worlds- who does he think he is- shmem menem *incomprehensive mumbling*''

''Paul if you don't mind.'' Tord waves his hand and the guy directs Edd to follow him.

Edd knows he isn't actually poisoned for the girl said something about needing him, but it's better to play along than to fail his ''missions''. It feels like this is more important than what it looks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The wind blows. Tiny pebbles occasionally hit the windows.

Night-time has begun in the desolative dryland that once used to serve as a testing site. If any structures can stand the constant corrotion of the sandy winds, then they don't posess electricity outside of what people themselves bring here.

Just a few hours ago a crackling message was received from the base up north how the mutant has crossed the ravine, and soon will show up to the hills that border the arid desert. 

We cut to the two guards that have ended up with the shitty job of keeping an eye out for. . .well, anything really. The generator is enough to keep the heat-detectors, radars and sonars running, but lights inside the whole place are out. Occasional disruption is to be expected as the sturdy building stands alone in the sandstorm that has picked up pace throughout the hours.

-

.

.

.

''So it's been quiet for two days now.''

''Yeah.'' *munch munch* ''And I'm sure it'll stay that way the whole mission.'' *munch munch munch*

''What? Awwwww man, are we gonna miss all the action?''

*munch- gulp* ''Dude. We're at the very border of the area. We're just here to make sure there are no outsiders and that the enemy won't be able to pass us undetected.''

*bite* *munch munch munch*

''Fuck. And here I thought we were gonna see a real-life anime fightscene. Which reminds me- How are we going to defeat the monster? I mean. Didn't the counsellor say that it shoots explosives and moves in the blink of an eye? That sounds... pretty unbeatable. ~~And anime as fuck~~.''

''mfmmmphmn MMM mphmmnnm''

''Don't do that you're spitting food all over the floor!''

''Sopphy''

-

They let the surrounding ambience take over again. Here in the very top of the building the only thing more noticable than the howling winds outside is the hurring generator providing warmth to the whole room. There isn't anything else near here for miles.

That is until a singluar beep comes from the heat detector before a badly placed disruption takes over the machine again.

''WHAT WAS THAT?''

*gulp* ''Dunno. There isn't supposed to be anything else here - now with the sandstorm going on and everything.''

''Well it just beeped- so there is SOMETHING out there.''

''Are the others giving anything?'' The other guard looks at the devices, ominously lacking of detection as before.

''No, and it was only for a second. Ah-'' they realise something, ''Do you think- ... Do you think it could've been the monster?''

''What? Here?''

''Yeah I mean- If it can move in the blink of an eye then, couldn't it just zoom past the detectors on other bases as well?''

''IIIIII'm pretty sure it was just some poor prairie dog getting blown away by the wind. No need to freak out now.''

''But what if it found us?'' *chrishlink* they hear the sound of glass coming from downstairs and jump closer to eachother.

*gulp*

''I-I-I-It's probably just a w-window being broken from the buildup of sand hehe, no need to panic hehe.''

''We- Well- If you're such a scaredycat go and see. You have major evidence waiting right down there.''

''You- ugh. You clearly haven't watched enough horror movies. Come on let's go. Together.''

''I ain't going down there no way.''

''But if we mess this up we will be the ones to face- THE LEADER.''

''Agh fine! But my sandwitch better still be here when we get back.''

''Yeah yeah''

The two leave their lookout room and keep their eyes open for any movement. The watchtower is eerily empty as the dim warm light beams in from the windows. The storm is raging high.

They make their way down the tower's stairs that hug the walls, being careful of the hole in the middle. There are no railings.

The only things that can be heard are their careful steps on the concrete and nervous breaths. Squeezing their guns closer they reach the bottom.

Whispering as softly as they can: ''Okay-'' the guard nods a bit when pausing ''What now?'' - ''We find the source of the sound and shoot if anything's there.'' they make their way forward.

 

It is dark.

 

Quiet.

 

And frightening.

.

.

.

.

.

Something shuffles past a hallway in the corner of their vision ''WHAUGH AAA!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!'' *ratatatatatatatatatatata*

''STOP THAT!!''

They catch their breath and try to see if the thing was hit in the aimless firing. ''YOU IDIOT! Fuck! You gave me a literal heart attack and then so strong of a shock that I came back to life!''

''Sorry''

Behind them something moves. ''HAAAH haaah haaah''

''What is it?''  ''I don't know!'' their voices have gone back to scared squealing. A window slams open from somewhere out of their sight and they jump at the sound. The wind is loud and clear, until the 'out of sight' window is closed.  ''Something's in here!'' the other squeals again.

''Haah haah - We need to get out of here!'' the other hyperventilates and looks around horrified.

''What!? No we can't just leave!''

''No way am I staying here! This is why people die in movies!'' the other runs back up the square spiralling staircase, leaving their friend alone and scared.

Shit- the other can only think while scared paralyzed, death-gripping their gun. A dark figure rises up behind them. Unknowingly, the guard left downstairs is ambushed.

Back upstairs, before the other can reach the room they can hear a muffled scream coming from their friend and then - dead silence.

''AAAAH DEMON YOU AINT TAKING ME HERE!!'' they jump for the room and slam the door closed. Managing to find some logical thought still, they dive for the comms and put in the code for the north base's signal. ''Come on. Come on.''

The door opens and before she can do anything but turn around the figure grabs them by the throat, pushing them towards the counter and smashing the communications device with something heavy. Then it brings a knife right to the edge of their eye.

''WAUGH DONT KILL ME!!'' the guard manages to sob out.

''Then you have 10 seconds to tell me everything you know or I'll slice your fucking eye out.'' the tall humane figure threatens.

''WAAAH What- What do you want to know!?!''

  
-

  
Tom was completely dirty not just from the sandy winds but from the heavy walking he has had to endure after selling his plane. It did give him some money for food and equipment, but made the trip much more straining. He had bought new combat boots as his leisurely sneakers he had ran away with weren't fit for this.

Being careful with getting caught in enemy territory, no matter how barren, Tom was hiding his unique features with a pair of goggles and a protective cloth wrapped around his head. The camo-jacket and -gloves he wore did the job of protecting his upper body, so now it was only the random debree flying through the air he had to watch out for. Luckily he had found an abandoned building some 7 hours ago which held a handy sledgehammer along with all the other workshop crap left on their own. The makeshift weapon was easy enough for Tom to wield it with one hand, so hitting debree from midair proved simpler than first thought.

It could also be useful in bringing down Matt before the enemy does. Fighting was certainly doable.

He left the RA watchtower after getting the intel he wanted and looking up from the map of where he needed to go. Just a few more exhausting miles and he would get there. Maybe there's even enough time for sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

''The toxin injected doesn't seem to have any harmful effects beside the initial nausea and dizzyness. However I personally cannot recall ever seeing anything _like_ this drug so we will examine it further. For now I recommend you take it easy and keep an eye on anything out of place.''

''Alright that's what I had in mind as well.''

This doctor was the sweetest person Edd had the fortune to speak with for days. When the first tests were done they had been caught up on chatting about the medical field and its elements for an entire half an hour. It really brought happiness into Edd's very soul the way she described helping her patients and Edd got to connect with his experiences. He talked about how the very feeling of saving someone is like a drug you never want to let go of. She had laughed about how similar they were.

Their converstation continued after the examination.

''So you are a resistance operative huh? Is it any different from what we do?''

''Not really at all. I think the only thing is that we have less high functioning equipment and drugs and all. Sometimes you just have to make do you know?''

''Unfortunately I don't. I have never been a field doctor. Being safe in my own little office is about the only thing I could ever see myself doing. Until of course when I volunteered to the staff of this ship!''

''Oh yeah you have your own window-view and everything! What made you get out of your shell?''

''Oh just... This is a bit personal but. When I first got pulled into the RA I was incredibly angry and uncooperative cause- you know the world conquering and all that but... Then I started my job in the 'save the future' program made in the very beginning of their reign. And I quickly found out how honest of an effort it was. The task was to simply send help to every country that needed it. Wheter their problems were there before the rise of the Army of after it didn't matter. We helped A LOT of people and I dunno- It just left this really hopeful impression on me that maybe- just maybe- this all wasn't so bad after all.''

''Hehe. Are you sure they haven't brainwashed you too?'' Edd laughs asking half serious half joking.

''Oh come on be sensitive. I know I DON'T know everything. But I feel like I have achieved more inside the Red Army than out of it. And I have been a doctor for way longer than I have been a part of this group.''

Edd stops to think. Should he tell what the rulers of the world have actually done according to his knowledge? Or leave it be?

After a little consideration later he dismisses the idea. Reasoning it how there wouldn't be much to gain from making her hate the organization she could be forced to work under. It is better she keeps doing her best while happy.

Paul is woken up from his nap by the phone buzzing away in his pocket. He answers begrudgingly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stands up and takes the call outside the little room. A moment later he comes inside to ask the hoodied doctor along. Edd waves goodbye to the woman and catches up with the soldier.

They make their way through the halls of the ship. The flight is already an hour in and not to be childish but- Edd does feel slightly disappointed by not getting to see the liftoff. The doctor's office had a small window but the room they took his blood in didn't. The view however, is magnificent when they reach the command centre. The giant window in front expands to the ceiling and to the sides. The floor also has a round window in the centre to look down from. Edd can't help but giggle in anticipation as he ignores whatever restrictions he might have on himself and runs down the stairs to stand directly on top of the reinforced glass. Before his fear of falling kicks in and forces him to get off. Then he runs to the very front of the room and stops at the railing blocking him from falling off the plattform to the frontal window that stretches down too. They are so high up in the air that he can almost see the curviture of the earth. It is wonderous. And nobody actually comes to stop him!

The skies are just getting colored by the evening sun and the world below looks dazzling. With the railing there Edd isn't afraid of falling like usual.

After a while someone accompanies him to the front.

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' Tord's voice is unusually gentle. Edd gives a glance at the man to his right and sees the twinkle in the other's eye, forgetting to answer. ''Wait until the night comes around and there aren't any cities below us. You can actually see the Milky Way from up here.''

''Woah'' he can only think.

Night was indeed beginning to fall even faster as the ship makes its way eastward. The following minutes were quiet but not uncomfortable. It reminded Edd of the old times when they spent some nights on the roof chilling. Edd with his 3 kegs of cola, Tom with his 15 bottles of smirnoff, Matt with his endless picures to be put on Instagram, and Tord, admiring his guns or whatever. Then Tom fell off the roof in drunken shenanigans. One time Tord did push him deliberately when Matt was taking a selfie with Edd and the concrete evidence was immortalized in that picture. Good times.

''Tord?'' Edd gets a 'hmm?' in return and continues.

''This might be a little weird but... Are you alright?''

Tord now turns his head slightly to raise and eyebrow at the smaller man before turning back to look at the evening sky. ''I rule the world. Why wouldn't I be?''

''I dunno. Stress? I was just wondering.''

''Alright.'' A small pause of thinking. ''Well then. Are _you_ alright? As you put it.''

''Meh. I've been worse certainly. I'm just happy to be out of that depressing cell. You could have set up a videogame or a TV in there at least.''

''I can't have my prisoners spoiled like the brats they are.''

''Pffft- Says the man who has not one but TWO helicarriers ripped straight from a superhero movie series. It's like a little kid's wet dream''

''They are a necessity you know.''

''Yeah sure'' Edd snickers to his hand and Tord muses along before starting another topic:

''It is weird having you here.'' his accented voice and tone resemble that of the Tord Edd once knew. The one who used to live with the three friends and who would shoot his way through everything. The colder, more threatening Leader was -for now- steering out of the way for the more relaxed him.

''Why?''

''Because if it were any other person in the world they would be too afraid to try any bullshit with me.''

''Lawl. Yeah buddy I know you way too well to ever be truly terrified of _'The Red Leader'_. Besides- you haven't really given me anything to worry about as I can recall.''

''I really have gone soft on you haven't I? Should we pick up the pace a bit then?''

''Aaaahahhahaa'' Edd neurvously laughs ''Maybe just keep things like they are eh? Why ruin a good thing?''

''Right'' the other humms amused again. Edd can see their reflections on the glass now as night is falling. He stares at the reflection of Tord, who is turning to leave, and catches his eyes on the horribly scarred side of his face. Even now he can't quite make out the detailed look of it, but it appears as if there might be some bone sticking out around his cheek. Edd's brow furrows. What else could be that color? Then again, the window might be doing tricks to the image.

Still not comfortable with the idea of staring at the delicate matter, Edd waits a moment before turning back himself and keeping his eyes off his friend after they seem to always redirect themselves to the scars.

Paul is asked to direct the prisoner to their room.

 

-

Edd finally has the time to look at the lighter. Still suspicious for any cameras, he covers the object with his hands before opening it. And with a click, the inside shows to have a stubby syringe needle sticking out instead of a hole for the fire. Edd closes it in shock and keeps still a few seconds before checking it again. He wasn't hallucinating, it really was a stubby needle for a well crafted camouflaged syringe. There was the button that would usually make the lighter fluid come out. That's where he has to push for the injection. The bottom reads AOX-5770. He doesn't know if he's ever seen that.

He remembers earlier to the moment he was so painfully stabbed with a needle, the aching pressure still not gone from the spot where a bruise has now formed. He feels nauseous again and shakes himself out of it, readying for sleep.

They will arrive in the morning. And then... So will Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my comments for random moments:
> 
> Jesus Tom, ya aint fucking around that's for sure
> 
> Eh? Edd. Are you Canadian allofa sudden?
> 
> The feeling after a vaccination when the injection spot aches *shudders* I cannot imagine the pain of getting stabbed with one like they show in all tv series and movies.


	11. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortal combat.

''The air operatives were supposed to be for the highest of threats only!'' the british woman on screen slams her hand. ''They are an investment we cannot lose this early - and now you are on a family cruise with it? Not to mention you let an enemy- AN ENEMY see the carrier-base and have disowned ALL security precautions! I must be speaking on the behalf of all of us when I say we cannot stand behind your frantic behaviour anymore.''

''Oh pffft lady you're talking out of your ass! - You don't think protecting our central communications is considered big enough of a reason to take one helicarrier on a test trip? I believe I was the one who operated the entire conquering of the world so I doubt I could overlook such a drastic mistake. Besides. I happen to know this 'enemy' of ours and can safely say they have nothing to get out of this. Against us at least. As soon as we are done with capturing the upcoming mutant we can just persuade him to join us. He is soft, he will crack in no time.'' Tord reasons. These counsil sessions are always such a bore~

''Be careful Mr.Larson. Soon you will be treading on thin ice. If you fail this mission you and your precious little team will be held accountable.''

''Yeah yeah- bye~'' Tord discards the threat and ends the call with a fake smile. They haven't failed before they aren't going to fail now. Opening the automatic blinds, natural light beams into the room - although very grey and dim as the rainy skies seem to have followed them here, as if preparing for the upcoming events. On the plus side it nullifies the scorching heat that would otherwise drain their bodies dry. There is still a fight coming in and extra baggade is unwanted.

An announcement over the speakers tells 'THE VEHICLE HAS LANDED. PLEASE BE CAREFUL OF THE DOOR MECHANISM WHEN OPENING' meaning it's time to go outside and make the last minute preparations. Tord takes out his phone for a text.

-  
Paul. Please bring the convict to the plattform for the plan of action.

P-man: You mean Edd?

Yes Paul, i mean Edd. . . as he is the only prisoner with us. Please try to pay attention. This is kind of the crucial day to do that. ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ

P-man: Only for you boss .+:｡ﾟ☆  
-

  
They are currently located closer to the western border of the arid desert but can see the eastern hills well from here. The flatlands are weird in the way that they extend like a line from the ocean more towards north than to east and west. There are other little bits and pieces littering the scenery of this otherwise flat location. Edd grabs the binoculars on Paul's neck specifically to draw his attention at the ocean and a cluster of little huts standing at the coastline. An abandoned village. Presumably from the times this place wasn't the Army's personal punching bag. Tord is even spouting some words about radiation safety which Edd isn't paying much attention to. He already explained how Edd has to first notify if he even remembers the takedown trick for the vampire, then wait for the orders given to him.

But we all know that that isn't how this is going to work.

Paul grabs the binoculars back. Edd doesn't even notice as he was giving them away anyways. The soldier reaches into his pocket and gives the boy smaller binoculars of his own to use. Edd doesn't look their way but grabs them and shoves them into his pocket absentmindedly. He sees that troops are flooding out of the carrier setting up equipment.

Edd thinks about his battle plan, staring at the ocean - getting lost in thoughts. He decides to make his way down without really thinking about where to go. It's not like there's much he can do without his memory, and the others are letting him do as he pleases anyways. Stretching his legs with a nice little walk will do good.

The sounds around him fade into this washing resembling the waves hitting the shore. They start out small and calm. Through time they pick up intensity and settle to block out everything else. He tries to remember everything that happened last time Matt was savage, the memories are there, just hidden behind a veil of mist he tries to swat away. Images of him being really close to the mutant, at an arm's reach, pop into his head. That time.... Suddenly he snaps out of the trance. He is far away from the helicarrier. Almost at the village and the gushing waves of the sea. He's holding a handgun.

  
-10 minutes ago-

Paul: ''Hey the little guy is leavin.''

Tord: ''He's got the tracker on him working right?''

Patryk: ''Yep! I can see his location loud and clear.''

Tord: ''Good. Paul- You keep an eye on him but let him roam freely. Just make sure the enemy doesn't get too close. We need him alive if at all.''

''Course.'' Paul jumps off the carrier from a good height of 197 feet and lands with a loud bam on the ground. He doesn't go right after Edd but lazily walks a little under halfway between Edd's location and the carrier. This should be an appropiate distance to keep an eye on everything.

* * *

 

Edd doesn't exactly feel safe holding the gun, being so jumpy and all, so he stuffs it into his pocket and continues his quest. Coming upon the huts he walks between the hapahazardly constructed buildings to see if there are any interesting little eastereggs, but then something shuffles behind the things making him flinch as predicted.

''Who's there!'' No sound except the wind, which is carrying the smell of the ocean to his nose. The place is surrounded by xeric shrubland so it would not be unnatural at all to have a lost tumbleweed bouncing it's way through here. Edd relaxes, but then another shuffle comes up from behind him. Inhaling a sharp and surprised gasp he looks around, his hand travelling down to the gun.

Not feeling safe at all Edd begins to walk away from the middle of the hut-cluster. He can clearly hear steps bouncing off the clay walls all around, not sure wheter they are his or someone else's.

''Hoo boi'' Kinda panicking at the idea of being jumped by a wild dog (or something else) Edd tries to make a run for it but as soon as he manages to lift a foot, a figure in the corner of his eye flicks to him then swings at his legs tripping the boy - instantaneously making a few moves Edd thumps to the ground with a grunt, being pinned by the anonymous person and struggling against their grasp. But then:

''Wait. . . Edd?'' a voice calls to him.

''Huh? - What?'' Edd can't bend his neck to see who the person is but they let go of his hands, so he takes the chance and fully turns around to look at the individual kneeling on top of him. ''TOM!!''  

''EDD!''  

''HOLY SHIT FUCK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?''  

''I SHOULD ASK THE SAME FROM YOU YOU WANKER WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?''    

''CAN YOU FIRST MAYBE GET OFF OF ME AND WE CAN STOP SHOUTING?''    

''OH YEAH SORRY'' Tom gets off of Edd but picks the lil guy up in the same move, pulling him into a tight hug.

''Oof''  ''It's so nice to see you - it's been years!'' he holds Edd high enough to rub his face into the other boy's middle.

''Yeah Tom I am so in the same page but you're -HNGH- kinda crushing my bones'' his voice strained from the pressure.

''Oh shit sorry.'' he eases the grip so that Edd's feet hit the ground, but doesn't let go. So Edd hugs Tom back, leaning his head into the other's chest. ''Aaah man it's been too long~ You guys have gotten all the social time in the world while I've been rotting away all alone. Not cool.'' Edd pouts.

''Haven't you made any friends at all? That's kinda hard to believe.'' Tom has to lean back a bit to see the other's face, even though Edd isn't looking at him.

''Well yeah it's not easy to find friends when you have to keep you whole damn life a secret from them! - But man I've-'' Edd hugs Tom a little bit tighter. His face twitches a bit as he tries to keep the untroubled smile up. ''I've really missed you guys.'' he exhales. This sets off Tom's alarms a bit more than he'd like. ''Aahh shit. Ugh Man I'm really sorry.'' Tom tightens the hug around his small friend one more time before they break it off. ''I quess it's alright.'' Edd tries not to quilt trip his friend, even if it most definetly was NOT alright to him.

''I kinda always just thought it'd be safer for you there. WHICH REMINDS ME!-''   u-oh   ''How did you get here?''

''Uuuuuuhh'' Edd looks suddenly very awkward and not willing to cooperate as he almost catroonishly glances frantic to the side and zips his mouth to a long tight line. ''Edd... How did you get here?'' Tom's tone expects something REALLY bad.

''EEhhehhehehee~ Well~ It's kindofa funny story causss... You know... The Red Army found me out and took me with.''

''WHAT!!'' Tom yells and grabs Edd by the arms when bending down to clearly see his face - worry written all over his own. ''OH MY GOD EDD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DID THEY HURT YOU!? If so I'm gonna skin every last one of those fuckers I swear to-''   ''OH MY GOD CHILL, CHILL. They haven't done anything. Which is kindofa surprise, yeah sure, but I did tell Tord that I once made Matt come out of his savage state and-''  

''WAIT- TORD!? YOU MET HIM?! AND YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT MATT!!?''    

''Yeah cause Matt is in that very same trouble right now and I thought-''  

''MATT IS SAVAGE ALREADY!?!''    

''OH FOR GODS SAKE CAN YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!''

''Sorry.'' Tom backs off. ''But jesus Edd you're really bringing down the castle blow after blow. I mean. Just the fact that that commie bastard is willing to bring you into this- God I'm really sorry.''

Edd became pissed off at that. ''Wait no no no I am happy that I'm in this.''

''What?''

''Yeah. Cause- jesus fuck Tom. You clearly have no idea how bored I've really been. Do you think it's NICE to spend your days rotting in some shitty apartment, living your secretive daily life when you've been trained to do exactly the opposite!? And wanting to go out there only to always push it down so you don't accidentally fuck any 'important' plans up!?'' Edd poured it out even if he felt nervous to voice his feelings - Why though? He has been treated unwell so this was only natural. Why was he feeling the need to constantly apologize?

''Well I-''   ''NO- NO OF COURSE YOU DON'T.'' interrupting Tom Edd lets his voice rise.

Tom rubs the back of his head looking apologetic. Quilt grips at the smaller individual. It's probably not his fault.

''Ah sorry okay okay I need to calm down. Any of it wasn't your fault. They just probably forgot about me or something equally stupid.'' Edd breaths and rubs his forehead. Tom stiffens. Edd continues: ''God I just- . . . I've just been so frustrated lately. Now that I get to know again what it feels to be out there _doing_ stuff, I wonder how I ever managed to stay put.'' Tom listens, keeping silent, looking uncomfortable when his friend speaks: ''Heh. You know- When the RA found me, and I saw Tord, I haven't felt scared at all. Frightened maybe, but not exactly worried about my future. I've been relieved. Even to the point of TRYING to push their buttons to see what would happen. How far I could go. And if that isn't saying anything then I don't know what could... So there.'' 

Tom doesn't know what to say. He had always thought Edd was fine. That he was happy and perfectly safe. His ideals come crashing down when he looks at the uncontent individual in front of him. He has fucked up. Should he tell him?

Edd relaxes again by exhaling: ''Anyways. There are bigger fish to fry so I have to tell you everything you don't know.''

Tom waits a few seconds in thought before asking: ''Alright. What have you-'' but before he can finish absolutely bloodgurgling screetches boom from the side scaring the two. They look towards the source wide eyed (the huts blocking the way). They look back to eachother, then run out of the hut-cluster to see clearly.

What awaited them standing on the hills was not Matt. But a whole fucking army of slouched over RA soldiers, with the more colorfully dressed Matt being in the far right side of the group. ''Jesus'' Tom comments when Edd is peeking the sight through the binoculars.

''What the fuck is that?'' Tom asks.

''It's a vampire army?'' rather obvious to Edd.

''No I mean that thing next to Matt. The one with that weird mismatched shirt?''

''Oh yeah hey- There is someone next to him! But I can't see that clearly with these shitty little binoculars.'' Edd turns to look at Tom and notices- ''Wha- Wait you don't- You don't have any binoculars of your own?''

''No. Why?''

''How the hell are you able to see that far?''

''Can't you?''

''Of course not! What do you think I am? Fucking superman?!''

''Man you need to get your sight checked.''

''That's- That's not-'' another screaming screech blows through the landscape making them cut the convo short.

Tom turns to leave. ''Wait where are you going?''   ''To get my gear! Lord knows I need it.'' he jogs into the village.

Edd focuses his sight to the left, towards the carrier. He could only see that Tord was still up there, but was... taking off his jacket?

* * *

 

The signals were received. The enemy is near. A guy comes running full speed towards their Leader from inside the ship. ''Sir! Sir!'' he slides to a halt breathing heavily.

''What is it?'' Tord asks.

''There are more dots than one.'' he bends down to get some support from his knees trying to catch his breath.

''WHAT.''

''There are more than one of them! They move in unison!''

Then the horribly loud screetch came. And the far off hill is full of monsters dressed in the colors of their own uniforms with the distinctual redhead in the far right, overviewing the field and the blockade in their way. Looking just like Edd described him. Black eyes, particles, and a beastlike slouch defining his movements.

''God fucking damnit'' Tord cursed to himself. This wasn't going to be that easy afterall. ''Fuck!'' He was going to have to get into it himself and even then the outcome isn't assured. They could actually loose massive amounts of troops and equipment if not midful. God- Goddamnit! He isn't going to hear the end of this from the counsil.

'' **BE CAREFUL OF THEIR NUMBERS! TRY AND BRING DOWN EVERY SINGLE ONE THAT APPROACHES YOU!!** '' The Red Leader yells down to his equally surprised and now frightened forces. '' **I WILL HANDLE THE LEADER! JUST WORRY ABOUT YOUR OWN SKIN!** '' The personnel down below yell an agreenment in unison

tsk -Tord starts unbuttoning his coat. ''Wait sir what are you doing?''

''What does it look like? I'm going down there to fight.''

''Isn't that way too dangerous?'' the guy rubs his hands in nervousness.

''You really expect them to survive if I'm not there with them?'' Tord looks at the random messenger dead serious. The guy is a bit taken aback by his Leader's righteousness. Stars in his eyes he salutes but Tord doesn't see it and gives the final command: ''If need be you can even lift off away from the battle. I kinda promised to keep this ship clear of harm but didn't expect this. Just do what you feel is right.''

Tord takes off the coat -revealing a black t-shirt underneath- and drops it next to him, turning to his gloves he rips them off and jumps off the side, superhero style. Landing with a powerful boom Tord rises slowly up to look at the army Matt is leading- ''Bring it on.'' smoke eminates from under his eyepatch and under his scarred skin there are faint red glowing veins like lightning scars. A final powerful scream sends the vampire army off to attack.

Both sides take a sprint towards the other - Tord and Matt are the fastest by far out of the bunch and clash into eachother, Tord grabbing the other's arm and bearing his feet into the ground with his powers to throw the fucker as far away from the rest as he can. Absolutely launching off and crashing his enemy straight into the rock of the eastern hills, he now has time to maybe bring a few of the smallfry down before tackling their battle further.

One behind! He turns around with incredible force to blindly kick the attacker out of the air and succeeds. Seeing what they look like brings his mind to a stop. It's the escaped clone! A clear fusion of him and the black-eyed fucker. Side! Tord dodges the swipe Matt sends. ''Geh'' -He's fast. It causes a massive wind from the sheer pressure it holds. That powerful of a hit could tear the flesh off his bones if he doesn't act fast enough. Then Matt's hand ignites. Fuck.

 ***BOOM*** A massive explosion of fire engulfs the Leader and extends forward turning the ground charred. Thick smog rises from the black burning stone - yet it's not the only thing still there.

''I was told of that little trick.'' The one wide open eye of the Leader shines - the color of his pupil like fire. ''It's not going to work on me.'' Tord smiles. Matt screetches sending them both to attack.

Tord dodges away to the side, being mindful of not going near the other fight going on with the weaklings, but the fusion blinks next to him. ''Hackgh!'' it's punch sends Tord bulleting forward in the air before Matt jumps on his ribcage to bring him crashing down on the ground. He quickly sends a hit to Matt's legs to trip him and brings his foot up as hard as he can supercharged, kicking the mutant off of him and jumping away from the hole. The fusion crashes into where his torso just was. Close one. Blinking away himself he just barey dodges Matt who aimed to crush him again. The vampire can controll himself in the air- Tord deduces. Making some distance but the two come shooting towards him. 

-

Edd is peeking at the events from behind one of the huts absolutely astounded. The hell was going on with Tord and that power? He must be enhanced in some way. There's no other explanation.

Still...

Tom was going to go in there and fight that? No way is he going to let that idiot kill himself here. But what can he do to prevent it? Tom isn't prone to be turned around from protecting his friends. Just like Edd himself. But what other option is there then? I DON'T KNOW! He jolts as his hand hits something cold. Ah it's the lighter. Why was my? ... oh.

Yes of course.

Tom comes back with a rucksack and a sledgehammer. ''What is happening you look scared.'' Edd turns to his friend. There is no way Tom will be able to handle any of the ridicilousness going on out there. This will keep him safe. Seeing the mangled body of his dead friend right after being reunited wasn't going to happen if Edd has anything to do with it. And he does. The other is watching at the fight with a serious look, but not that of backing down, Edd knows he would never back down. There was little he could do. Tom was going to get killed - if not for this.

''Tom-'' The other turns to look at Edd, who is keeping his sight down, moving to Tom's side and gently touching the taller man's forearm. Thank god he's only wearing a t-shirt -Edd thinks.

''What is-''  ''Im sorry'' Edd grabs hard and plunges the needle painfully into Tom's arm, squeezing the button to release the fluid. ''AGH! - WHA-'' Tom steps back in shock before collapsing to his knee panting heavily - The injection takes hold fast. ''WHAT DID YOU- GAH- DO!''  

''This will help keep you alive! I'm sorry but- I cannot let you interviene with THIS.'' Edd gestures to the fight. He has to keep Tom out of this and out of everyone's sight. He should now be blocked by the little hut.

''Why would you-''

''I remember you were given this - once before when we first found the resistance you were the candidate. I can't remember much but... But I have to go. I can't be here with you or they might find you. In this state you can't fight so keep quiet.''  

''NO- NHG- EDD!- DONT! ngh- LOOK! I'm sorry I didn't realise okay?! I'm sorry I sent you away and made your life worse.-''  Edd jolts  ''-You still have a choice. We can make a deal and take you with us. Just don't- GAH fuck- don't do this. Don't work for them.'' anger hiding in Tom's last 'them'. He's talking about the RA. 

What?

A minute of dead silence passes. Edd isn't moving. Until.

''You?'' Edd questions ''You sent me away? - Uhhh I don't really believe you (he's not lying)-''

 ''Yes!'' Tom sighs ''It was me.'' he looks sad. ''I thought you'd be better away. I- I just-''  

''Are you serious?-''  Tom sees the wide eyed expression on his friend's face.  ''-You're not covering for anyone right? You don't need to lie. I'm not mad. I just don't like being lied to. And you must be lying.'' Edd is... uncharacteristically calm. Kind of... odd, if there was any way to describe it.

''Edd-'' Tom now falls to sit. He feels light and hazy. What was this drug? ''I can explain. Get you out of here.'' he manages to say out as he collapses to the ground and sees Edd gazing down on him. ''Don't'' But the boy only looks at him a second longer and says ''I don't know what you're trying to say. But I have things to do. I have to go.'' No pain, no spite, no anger could be detected from Edd's features before he runs off. ''No- Edd- Guh-'' the drug takes over sending their victim into a dreamlike haze. It is dark.

* * *

 

''PATRYK!'' Tord yells before giving a powerful kick to the fusion sending it flying towards his subordinate. Patryk should be able to handle it- ''GAH!'' a puch into his gut sends him high into the air. Matt lunges up to hit his victim back down but Tord blocks the blow aimed for his head and crashes down from the force, his legs taking the landing strong enough to crack the ground making a hole.

He jumps out of the way as the ginger comes down with same amount of power aimed to crush him. The vampire lunges again but this time Tord is ready for the attack, dodging and landing his own blow - supercharged with his ability it sends Matt into the air. Tord backs off towards the ocean. In the air, black wings form from the vampire's hands and he is zooming towards Tord. Great so that's how he lands with such strong force  

The wings disappear when Matt turns to kick but dodging under the flying attack Tord grabs the other's shirt and brings him headfirst into the ground - then hits another charge into Matt's back, sending the other sliding on the ground gurgling. If it were any other being their neck would snap instantly. But this monster just keeps climbing back up. He is able to see the other fight going on in the background. His team looks to be handling it okay but he can see a few slaughtered bodies on the ground. The fusion fucker standing above them getting ready to attack another victim before Patryk intervienes.

Tord's anger boils. His right side burns in glorious heat.

''You know Matt! - You are really going to regret making this happen!'' The vampire halts for a second. ''For I don't take hurting my people lightly!'' Tord is as serious as he's ever been. He is sweaty and slightly out of breath but nowhere near stopping. Just a bit more and he can find the opening to inject the tranquilizer. The fighting resumes with a gurgly scream of rage the vampire lets, this time Tord being the one to bolt at his opponent.

* * *

 

Paul is iching to go and support the others, but he has his orders. Apparently not keeping as close of an eye on the small one as Edd zooms past him going towards the helicarrier. ''HEY'' he yells.

''Sorry just gotta grab something! Be right back!'' Edd runs into the ship.

What does the lil guy have now? Ah!- Now would be a good time to go and fight since... No. He can't. Paul clenches his hands into fists, struggling to keep still. But does so anyway reminding himself: There will always be casualties. There's no reason the get worked up. Keep it calm.

-A few minutes later-

Edd runs up to Paul yelling: ''Ah yes Paul I have something for you!'' and he reaches into his pocket and takes out something metallic, then clicking a metal brace onto Paul's arm. ''Hey WAIT!'' before managing to react fast enough the little brat clicks one in his ancle as well and the hyper-strong electromagnetic handcuffs come online, sending Paul's left knee right up to clock him in the chin. Once the metal braces on his left wrist and his left ancle connect they aint coming off, so the grumpy man falls to the ground, giving Edd all the opportunities in the world to be idiotic without his personal babysitter catching him.

''What the fuck Edd?!'' Paul yells from the ground trying to pull the cuffs apart, unsuccesfully.

''Can't talk! Gotta SAVE THE WORLD or whatever!'' Edd throws the cuff keys some way from Paul and starts to run.

''No! You can only partake in this when the Leader gives the order!'' 

''OH FOR THE- Can't you see what is going on!? Matt is a fucking vampire!! And he will call upon every single one of his regenerating underlings until we're DEAD!! The ONLY way to end this is to TAKE OUT THE ALPHA!! AND I KNOW HOW TO DO THAT NOW!!''

''I can't have you go wild! You need to first notify the leader!''

''I KNOW! That's why I got the cuffs!'' Edd cackles manically, making his way towards the dumbest thing he can think of. ''FUCK'' Paul yelps as he struggles to get up on his one usable leg. ''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! GET BACK HERE!'' the yelling gets left behind.

Running, Edd takes out a knife and slices a cut into his left hand's fingers, letting the blood flow freely as he runs forwards. The fight is happening to his left about 50 meters away.

-

Tord takes a hold of the vampire's head and slams it into the ground with another shockcharge to paralyze the other for even a second, so he can immediately after bring his foot up to try and stomp the fucker down fully from that position - but Matt isn't affected and twists around, grabs Tord's leg, and launches him away.

Crashing down Tord manages to hault his movement by finding his bearings and in suspecting an immediate attack he dodges to the side.

But none comes.

Tired and panting he quickly shoots his eyes at the enemy's location and sees the monster completely still staring at nothingness. It's pupils used to be sharp like a snake's, but now... They're so compressed that only the bright-red glowing irises can be seen.

The vampire slowly turns around to look behind him, and only then does Tord notice - Edd is standing some way away looking horribly like he is about to make a mistake, then shooting the vampire's gut like three times dead centre. It doesn't affect him! That is completely pointless! -Tord screams in his mind but then. An earpearcing scream from Matt causes the whole battlefield to halt when the underlings look at their alpha-

Suddenly every single vampire along with Matt himself charges at the green hoodied boy. Tord's eye widens in shock at the sight but as soon as he readies to sprint for Edd he gets knocked down by that motherfucking fusion. His insides burn in rage.

In only a blink Matt reaches Edd, and as the time slows down, we see the bloodthirsty vampire readying to ignite another fireball and Edd's bloodied hand reaches to the closing bullethole. They make it into the regenrating flesh and nerves travel faster than the ignition.

Back in real-time: Edd's fingers break and his arm's muscles tear as Matt's body slams into Edd's sending him flying down a good few yards. But the boy's blood gushes into the wound, stopping Matt dead in his tracks and snuffing out the flame. Tormenting pain spreads through the vampire's body in the one silent moment he stands still before giving the loudest screatching yells of agony, thrashing about the pained screams continue as the particles around him start to flare and frittle before diminishing into the air.

Edd stands up shaking, not hearing the screams as his head is once again overtaken by the loud gushing of waves and static. He feels the torturing pain of his ruptured muscles and broken bones. Tears of pain forming in his eyes he sees as the engulfed in rage Matt snarls at his tormentor. Wait- Isn't he supposed to be down already? And in the blink of an eye. ''HAGK!'' All the air in Edd's lungs is gone and he feels another pain tilt his world around.

What?

This wasn't supposed to happen.

 

* * *

 

Matt wakes up. He is standing in some desert field where the wind blows gently. There is the ocean and everything is calm. Then he feels something pressing into his chest while his left hand is oddly engulfed in something very warm and... wet.

He looks down. Eyes blown wide he recognizes that haircut, those clothes, that person. It's Edd, hunched over, whimpering and wheezing while clutching onto the sleeve of Matt's overcoat. Blood splatters onto the ground from the warm flesh Matt's left hand is digged into. He lets out a horrified gasp, releasing his hand from the wound and only gets out an ''Edd?'' before he is hit straight to the side. Hearing his ribs crack he is sent like a bullet far away, almost into the ocean waves. His sight whitens from the edges as he struggles to breathe.

Something loudly crashes next to him. Opening one eye it's Tord - His right side is scarred and veins glow like fire under his skin. One wild eye stares down at the ginger. ''Great job . . . .''

''-You hurt him.'' 

No - I didn't mean to. - But Matt can only wheeze out in a struggle to breathe. Tord is the one doing the talking for now. 

''You know this all wouldn't of have happened if you and your little BUDDIES-'' ,Tord lifts Matt from his shirt collar, ''-would just let this happen. It's all your fault! I am _trying_ to maker everything better. And you can't accept that. You and the _resistance._ '' he spits out the words dropping the ginger down. 

-

Edd is on his knees, his head leaning for support on the ground as his only working hand clutching at the gushing wound on his right side. He can't get out anything when opening his mouth, but he can turn his head at the two people he just saved, yet they are already having a dangerous situation.

Matt looks horrible, like death is upon him. His vampiric powers won't be able to activate for a long while, but the individual standing on top of him is of a different world. Tord is circling the innocent man broken on the ground, bringing his foot up to the other's head and pushing it to the ground. 

No- Edd thinks and wheezes out a desperate breath. Don't hurt him- he tries to get out and tries to crawl, not managing to move at all. Tord looks like madness taking over him. Murderous intent is the one eminating that fierce red fire from his scars. He's definetly exhausted, but now even a simple gunshot could kill Matt. 

''No-'' Edd realises. He's seen that look before. When they last saw him - in that giant robot.

He's going to kill Matt? What? Are you sure? YEs. SaVE HiM.

* * *

 

The battlefield is silent. All the vampire underlings were snapped out of their slavery when the alpha lost it's grip.

What can I do? Think think THINK! He's going to kill Matt? Didn't they want him alive? I don't know! He's going to, I CAn fEel IT. What are you talking about. I can SEE it! In that state there isn't much Matt can withstand. What is there- What WHAT!! Edd heaves his chest in pure agony. I am going to black out when the adrenaline goes off. Haaah I have to save him? HOW!!

''AH-'' he remembers. He looks back at the small huts just a little bit away. Could he hear it? Could he himself scream loud enough. He has to try. He can't do anything with a broken arm and a wound making him face the effects of bloodloss in a minute. So he tries. Heaving in as much air as he can Edd forces himself to straighten his torso through the pain to get as much air in as possible into his lungs. Then-

**''!!!!! TOM WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY !!!!!''**

In the silence his voice carries well, making all of the alive and present look at the source of the yell. Tord turns to look with his one widened eye at the hunched over, kneeling figure. ''What did he say? About... Tom...'' Then some rummaging is heard from the small huts before a sledgehammer is thrown straight at the mad leader's face, who only tilts his head to the side a bit. Tom emerges from between the houses, his whole body smoking as he locks eyes with Tord. But the eyepatched man doesn't move from his spot over Matt - He reacts in no way to the charging opponent - He only turns his gaze at Edd, in disbelief he says too quiet to hear: ''You planned this?'' before blocking Tom's hit to his side - But oh it is much stronger than he though, so it sends him flying away from Matt and crashing into the hill. ''UGH- What the fuck!''

-

''Tom?'' Matt barely gets out as a wheezy grunt. ''Don't speak! I'm going to get you out of here!''

''But Edd'' Matt saw how hurt the green hoodied boy was. Tom only turns sour at that name: ''You don't need to worry yourself with him. Just relax, I'll take care of this all.''

Tom picks up his hurt friend and starts running to the houses. And as soon as he jumps up to one the huts in an attempt to find the best escape route a helicopter bursts through the lowdown clouds and announces ''DO NOT MOVE YOU RA SCUM OR YOU WILL BE SHOT'' another chopper following it.

It's the resistance! Tom's body is overtaken with relief. They drop down a metal rope-ladder that thumps onto the hut leaving alot of leeway to grab onto. Tom takes a steady position on them while Matt hangs from his shoulder out cold. The suffered troops of the Red Army don't try to do anything, except the undefeatable Leader who's gotten up and is now lifting up his hand towards the helicopter. It's metal makes noice like it's being pressured, and when the first dent appears on the outside shell they realise- it is.

Tord's whole scarred hand is now glowing in colors of fire and he is slowly bringing his hand into a fist, clenching his muscles to crush the vehicle and all the people in it once and for all. The personnel inside the choppers terrified of this power don't know what to do. The bloodhungry gaze is unyielding, until.

''Tord'' he hears a calm voice only reachable with his enhanced hearing. He looks to the side 30 yards away and sees Edd watching him with a tired look, soon to pass out. ''Just leave it be.'' he hears and the light from his hand goes out wihtout unconnecting his sight from the bleeding boy. The helicopter is free and immediately gets ready to leave. Torm sprints over to the ladder hanging in the air and grabs on, no matter how much wanting to be there for Edd after seeing the state he is in. But valuing his own freedom more, he can just look away strained like the original Tom above him.

The resistance helicopters fly far away. Edd smiles gently at his accomplishment. No one he cared about got killed. He doesn't care about himself. But the angry person stomping their way towards says otherwise.

''DEAR FRIEND! CARE TO TELL ME WHY YOU KNEW THAT FREAK WAS HIDING THERE!?'' Tord grabs Edd's collar and pulls him up. The move makes Edd's body burn in pain. ''GAh!''

''You planned this.'' Tord is spitting out the words through his teeth. ''Why can't you just trust me to get everything right? You wouldn't be looking like THIS if you'd just DO WHAT I SAY.'' Edd can't get a word out, he is breathing heavily to not pass out from agony. hehe~

''TORD!'' Paul yells from the side running to the two. ''Can't you see he's fucking dying let him go!''

''WHy the hell would I care?! He's a traitor.'' 

''A traitor who's much more convenient ALIVE!'' Paul pushes his leader away and Edd drops to the ground with a pained cry. The lightheadedness makes him unable to understand the situation.

Tord looks darkened at the scene of Paul calling over the medics far away from them. Edd is slowly becoming a corpse right before his eyes. ''Tsk- Fine'' the words come out like swearwords as his hand lights up bringing it to the open wound on Edd. It burns, A LOT. '' **GAAAH** '' Edd just screams before he finally passes out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble with this chapter so it's a bit late. (￣ー￣； 
> 
> ''blinking'' is the power to jump a small distance away almost instantaneously. 'In the blink of an eye' -sorta way


	12. newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see how things go in the resistance

''What happened! Tom are you okay!'' Claudia is more concerned than ever after seeing the state they are in. Tom is mostly fine with only sand covering him from head to toe, but the same cannot be said about Matt.

''Nothing.'' Tom shoves his way to bring the unconcious buddy straight to the medics. He sits down to closely watch if they need help moving him or anything. The last summer shines beam from the window into his brunette hair as he watches his friend being checked over. It's going to be autumn soon. Not that it much matters in this part of the world.

Claudia looks at the other one that came with their two men. ''Who are you?'' she asks of the weird doppelganger of Tom. Black eyes are not a commodity afterall.

''The name's Torm. I was the one who was with Matt and contacted you, before I got bitten by him.'' he rubs his shoulder at the memory.

''I see. Can you tell anything to us? Even just about the fight that supposedly just went on. We really need some confirmation on the state of things.''

''Yes. But I think we should be somewhere a bit 'out of the way'.'' he hints towards Tom's direction.

''There's the equipment closet if-''

''NO!'' Claudia jumps at the sudden yell, ''O- oh. Alright we don't have to.''

''Ach shit. Sorry I just. Reeeally can't handle cramped spaces right now. That's all.'' Torm looks away, avoiding her eyes.

''Yes. Of course.'' she inhales deep, ''At a later hour then.'' and walks off to speak with someone else in the helicopter.

-

-Great we made her think we might be unstable. Mentally or otherwise.

Well it got the point through, nothing we can do now. Better just keep it calm from here on out and hope we finally get our freedom.

Yeah...

So what do we think the resistance base is like?

hmmm

Full of people smiling.

.

.

.

That would be nice.-

The flight went by calm and quiet.

* * *

 

Torm looks out the window when they slow down and land.

-So this is their hideout. Not that big if we're honest.

That's because half of us has had dreams about conquering the entire world along with pompous bases coming out the ass.

Hey- we've both dreamt of this place for years, exaggeration isn't uncommon.-

-

They are let out of the vehicle. Warm calm breeze flows through the concrete field where people are scattered around, going about their businesses all with their own manner. It feels normal and... stable. Like everything is going to be alright.

A powerful voice calls out to them. ''Ah you are back!'' It is a burly man with classy white hair and beard. He seems nice.

''What happened?'' the man asks of that woman with the glasses.

''Tom isn't in a great mood. I suspect it's because of Matt but-''

''It's not just that.'' Torm interrupts her, ''If I got it right there is something else.''

''And I am guessing you are the one who contacted us through the radiotransmitter?'' the gandpa asks of the new personality, not having seen Torm before.

''Yes.''

''Then what might you have for us?''

''Well... I'm not entirely sure about this. But when we left the battlefield, and I ran for the ladder you sent down, I saw the original Tom. When he looked at the original Edd there was a hint at the problems between them.''

''I am sorry to interrupt but, why do you call them 'original'?'' the glasses one wonders.

''Oh- Because I am a fusion clone of the original Tom and the original Tord, who you might know better as 'The Red Leader'.''

Their eyes open wide. They look the mismatched individual and make the connections with what little information they have of the rumoured leader of the world. He really was telling the truth. If he's not in some extensive makeup that is.

The big muscular man furrows his brow, becoming wary of Torm's presence, ''So tell me... Why should we trust a part clone of the mentioned opressor?''

Torm knew this question was coming, one form or another, so he is prepared. ''Because we were made many years ago as an experiment, and have been treated just as horribly as you might imagine in those cold souless labs they have.'' he shudders but tries to keep his calm. ''We started to differentiate from the originals as soon as we were made, and have wished to join your cause ever since we got to know you existed. Both my sides, in unison. So please!'' he bows 90 degrees, ''Let me join. I can help!'' He is keeping his eyes shut tight. Hoping they at least don't kill him if not letting him join. Or worse, keep him locked up.

Sweat starts to form as the two people above him mumble to eachother for what feels like a lifetime.

-Don't run. Just please make them trust us. We are trying!- the mental battle made him not hear the big man speak

''Hey. I said you can rise up.'' the man says. ''Not that you needed to bow in the first place.''

''Sorry sir!'' Torm is way more tense than he would like and shoots up. The man chuckles lightly, ''Oh there is no reason to be so formal. You can be accepted into our group after a few tests regarding your physique and mentality. But I am sure you will do great youngin.''

Torm's eyes shine bright, his mouth hanging open as he relaxes. ''Oh my gosh I am so grateful!'' he grabs the man's hand and shakes vigorously, ''I won't let you down I promise! My name is Torm by the way!''

''Hahhah! Yes I am glad as well. I am Cog, and this lady here is Claudia. Now. Didn't we have another business to hear from you?'' Cog ends the handshake and smiles gently.

''Yes of course!'' Torm salutes without a reason. ''I was talking about the ori- I mean Tom. And Edd.''

''Oh yes that is odd. Isn't the medical boy supposed to be in the care of the UK-wing doing research? What was he doing in the battlefield?''

''I do not know that. I only woke up from the effects of the vampirism after Matt started screaming bloody murder. But I saw him -Edd I mean- Get stabbed by the demon form of Matt.'' The two listeners are again taken aback by the news, but keep quiet.

Torm turns somber. He looks down at his hands, holding them together. ''Things went down. And when I ran for the ladder you threw- I saw the ori- Tom's face. He was looking at the wounded Edd like I had been. But it wasn't worry he showed. It was resentment. And pain. I don't know why, but my only guess to why he didn't rush to save him was because they might have met somewhere before I came to. Edd did yell to Tom. Something about waking up? If I remember it correctly.''

''How can you be sure it was such a specific emotion as 'resentment'?'' Claudia asks right off the bat to that weirdly specific bit.

''Of course I cannot be a hundred percent sure. But I am half Tom, and I know what my own resentment looks like. Most of my life has been a living nightmare.'' he breathes, ''Back when I was brand new, I resented myself. I was a freak of nature made with two people who hated eachother for a long time. Now we have come to an understanding, a true fusion like they meant all along. So I should know what that emotion is better than anyone.''

The two listeners shift in their places to take all this in.

Cog turns to Claudia.''I guess there is no other way than to speak with Tom. - Maybe I can manage to squeeze that apology in to the very start as well.''

''Are you sure it is reasonable to stress him so soon?'' she asks. ''Tom isn't the type to keep calm after something goes wrong regarding his friends.'' Torm knows neither of his halves take it well. They are used to guarding others instead of the other way around. They feel a sense of duty in the act.

''No better way to relief emotions than to yell them at someone else's face.'' Cog amusingly humms. Claudia does too. They know Tom too well.

''You be off then. I can make the preparations for Torm's room and training.''

''You'll do that.'' and the gentle giant is off.

''Come on then. Let us get a move on.'' the woman encourages the newcomer to walk with her. Once getting a closer look, Torm can see she's not as young as one might think. There are definite wrinkles near her eyes and mouth. She must have alot of experience in the field then.

''Ummmm. Not to get ahead of myself but. I have received some training back in... the labs - and all that. Do I really need to go through some again?''

''Probably only very few depending on your levels and skills. But we have some of our own customs here so those are taught to everyone no matter how good.''

''Of course.'' And they make their way inside.

* * *

 

Tom is constantly changing his position on the chair. He jitters his leg, huffs ten times a minute, and squeezes whenever something is nearby his anxious hands.

He is sitting outside of Matt's medical-room right after the surgery. The case was severe, but Matt is a tough guy to kill. This does not, however, make Tom's mood ease one bit.

He closes his eyes and brings both of his hands down to rest on the chair's arms. He breathes hard and jitters his leg intensly.

His brow furrows.

His mouth turns to a frown.

His huffy breathing intensifies.

He bares his teeth and-

''AAAGH GODDAMNIT!!'' Tom throws the chair when shooting up. Absolutely fuming he starts to pace around in circles.

''Whoh. I knew you were troubled but not this much.'' Cog picks up the chair and goes to place it back. A few hours have gone by during which the supreme commander has had the time to change clothes and to pick up a few files which he is carrying now. The worried youngling however, is in his dirty, sweaty, torn clothes like when Cog first caught sight of him leaving the pickup chopper. He hasn't even taken a shower.

''What do you want.'' Tom's tone quick and blunt. Cog takes the hint.

''Just wanted to catch up. And say I am sorry for not supporting you through the last tough times. But now I am here and willing to hear you out.'' Cog gives an open arm welcome.

''Well I don't want to talk so go away.'' the pacing continues. Cog exhales but only sits down until the other is ready to speak. Not pushing him to tell anything is the more trusting way to go.

 

-an hour of huffing and puffing and pacing later-

 

Maybe this wasn't the best plan. Time for a new approach.

''Tom.'' The youngin stops to stare.

''Matt is going to be fine. His powers will surely kick in in no time at all and heal him well. So why are you so uneased? You got your mission through didn't you?'' Cog was pretending to not know he knows about Edd. He will let Tom tell what he wants.

''Oh yeah yeah. Sure. Everything went fine and dandy. Just fucking fantastic.'' obviously this wasn't what the anxious puffy boy felt.

''You know.'' Tom started with his higher pitched 'ranting voice'. There it is~

''Why is it that every signle FUCKING time something good comes up, it always has to be pushed down and shot dead in the face. Is it just to fuck with me? Is it because I am such a bad person that karma -the fucking bitch- just loves to not hurt me, oh no, but take it all out on my friends?''

''I do not know.'' Cog was letting Tom do all the talking, being quick and blunt himself.

''Yeah? WELL NEITHER DO I!!'' Tom thumps down to sit on the chair next to Cog and bends down so his head is all the way to the same level where his knees are.

Tom ruffles his hair and lets his arms slump down, then starts up again calmer. ''I sent Edd to his doom.''

''Hm?'' Cog was trying to keep the questioning inside. -Let the boy know you are there for him. Willing to listen till the end.-

''Yeah- When I first pitched that dumbass idea about keeping him safe by sending him away. God-'' he breathes into his hands and straightens his back, ''I thought he would be happy in there. That he could forget about this horseshit going on and get away from whatever was going on with him. Needless to say... I was wrong. Oh but making my friend miserable is NOT ALL.'' Tom stands up again and crosses his arms. Then uncrosses them. No position was comfortable.

There is a pause. It looks as if Tom is deciding wheter to tell the news or not. But he seems to bend under his own will to seek help. He sure as shit doesn't know what to do.

''Edd joined the RA.''

''What?'' Cog is now completely lost. Just staring at his underling baffled.

''He didn't say it out loud. But we met before the fight and he talked about feeling better when with them. Or no wait- He said that he got found out by them, but felt relieved. He said he was bored to death in England. And that he even tried to- to get some risks involved. I dunno. Guess we left him there in solitude for a bit too long. Or more like I forgot about him alltogether. I didn't really, but that's what it feels like. That's what it basically WAS!''

Tom slumps back and the leg jittering continues. Then he facepalms, ''Oh my goooooood I completely let him down. He hates me, and us, and would rather join an actual held together organization where he can make his mark than whatever we have going for him. I am the worst friend ever alive. He probably wishes I would die. **I** wish I could just die.''

''Now now Tom. I may not know your friends better than you- But I am certain that that little medic would never think that way. He was let down by us, sure, but what he needs is not you being away, but you being there giving him an explanation. You didn't see this coming so-''

''NO I DID SEE IT! BUT I WAS TOO FUCKING SELFISH TO HAVE IT BETTER FOR HIM!'' Tom shoots up again. ''I've known him for almost all my life now, but I didn't even- even care how bad keeping that bugger still was for him!'' he yells, lightly laughing as to mock the sentence. ''And now Matt is hurt and Edd is gone somewhere we can't even reach him! Everything is wrong and IT'S ALL MY FAULT! Because I'm not strong enough or thoughtful enough where I NEED TO BE!''

The silent moment stretches on with the final regretting words of ''I just wish I hadn't brought them into this.'' from Tom. 

* * *

 

Claudia shows the newcomer around the cafeteria and leisure areas. Once getting a good enough look at him upclose she sees that the black eyes aren't completely that, but have very sharp, grey lines acting as his irises. They sometimes would dissappear completely in the right light.

Peculiar.

They talk about whatever comes to mind.

''So it's just a simple beep test? Shit man I ace that one every time.'' Torm does those little warmup jumps showing his athletisism.

''Ace it? As in you are the last one running.'' Claudia has listened to the energetic boy talk about examinations for a straight half an hour now. He was a welcomed breath of fresh air around here.

''What? No. You have to complete the test and then the next time you get a longer distance to run.''

''What!''

''What?'' he repeats back.

''Jeezus that's some inhumane power you got there kid.'' she laughs.

''It's normal for us.''

''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah.''

''You and what others? Aliens?''

''Me and the other suitable clones.''

''Oh'' Claudia didn't know what to expect so she shuts up for a moment. ''There are others?''

Torm turns from exited and jumpy to dull. He looks into nothingness, ''Yeah. Back in the labs. I was the strongest so we hatched up a plan to get me out. My chances of survival, escape, and finding you were better. Someday I'll go back there and rescue them all. If they weren't executed that is.'' Ouch. A touchy subject.

''We will help any way we can.'' They share a heartfelt look, but Torm is bumped into ''Ugh''

''Sorry.'' The sloppy guy blows the smoke straight into their spot. Claudia starts coughing from the disgusting fumes.

''HEY! No smoking inside the building jackass! Or should I have you go through the training sessions on basic fucking courtesy?'' she snaps at the slob.

He turns around and drops the cigarette from his mouth with a shitfaced smile then stopms it out, but is about to leave it there on the floor.

''Are you seriously going to make me order you to pick it up? You're not that much of a dog are you?'' she crosses her arms with a glare that stabs even through Torm. The guy doesn't seem happy, but picks the bud up and throws it in the trash.

''What a dickhead.'' Claudia huffs when he is gone around the corner.

''So even you guys have them.''

''Usually we make sure to influence out members towards politeness to their peers. He obviously hasn't made the cut.''

''Must've slept in all of his classes hehe. Oh no wait he's still alive.'' the joke is ignored by her.

''No. Our teachers make sure no one sleeps in during the day. We have relaxed curfews but curfews nonetheless, which are supposed to make everyone's sleeping schedules healthy.'' she seems to realise something as her eyes squint and she looks around.

''What is it?'' Torm asks the pondering lady.

''Wasn't he wearing a janitor's outfit?''

''Yeah I would say so.''

''Then what is he doing here when they should have their shifts in the hangars on thursdays?''

''On a break?'' a blind guess from the newcomer. He certainly didn't know of their habits or ways.

''Peh! As if. He was snooping around to steal the deserts from the kitchen I bet. We try to offer delicacies one day of the week so our community happiness wouldn't suffer. That and trying to lure in more participants. Here in Africa we manage to keep a low profile but the word's gotta be forwarded somehow so might as well make that word tempting.''

''You really didn't get a good impression of him.''

''I despise smoking and the selfish pricks who do it. If anything in the world went right after it was taken over, it was the fact that nearly all cigarette plantations were scrapped and used for actual process.'' she explains with seething poison in her tone that gets Torm to wish he never had to cross paths with her.

Claudia presses the image of that person in her mind and they move on. Next up are the gyms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd say this chapter is a bit easier to read than the last, meaning I will probably go back and edit the shit out of that one, when i have the motivation.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Here's a tumblr where i post eddsworld shiz: https://toxiorosis.tumblr.com  
> (I dont know how to make links in the notes section so all you get is a URL)


	13. It grows inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of time has passed

''nnnnh*'' the hospital bed wasn't the most comfortable thing after a few days of loitering about, so sleeping full nights was becoming a bit of a problem for the poor patient who has had to endure such a thing for a couple weeks now.

''heeey Matt'' Tom keeps his voice low and calming. He was only allowed in if he ''under no circumstances stresses the patient'', which he tends to translate to ''keep quiet or you're goin to be shot'' for some reason. ''How do you feel? Better than yesterday?''

Matt looks at him with dark circles under his half-lidded - tired eyes, ''I'm alright'' Matt smiles gently. His voice was hoarse enough to match the murmuring calmness of Tom.

''you don't need to lie''

Matt yawns deep, ''why would I be lying?''

''Cause you are in a hospital bed and have been sleeping erratically for a couple days now. We both have.'' Tom straightens his back with a load of pops. He doesn't actually know the exact number of days they've been rotting in here. He had stopped counting when let in, as he has been spending his entire time in this room as well.

It smells terrible and musty, so he goes to open the window for the first sunshines of the day to beam in and the warm breeze to freshen the air. It feels so good. Hearing the birds chirp outside is a welcome sound. ''It is pretty obvious that we're both getting sick of this staleness going on. Not to be rude but you look like a sikly zombie.''

''Yeah probably. Not much card games we haven't done, with 52 being so one sided.'' Matt concludes with a laugh and then an 'ouch' at the pain, ''Anyways, from one thing to another... I saw a dream and- and I've been thinking why you haven't brought this up, since it's you who usually butts in to these types of discussions first hand but-

where _is_  Edd?''

Tom stops at that name. Looking out at the rising morning light, he lets his head down a bit, thinking over the appropiate anwser. No stressing meant he had to hold back on some things, and even without this condition he wouldn't want to tell the news.

''I don't know. We left immediately after I picked you up. It was all a bit of a hassle.''

Matt is about to open his mouth to speak- but Tom cuts in, ''I don't think you should wonder about these things right now. - The doctor said you should rest in both physical and mental fronts. So just keep it easy okay?'' and Matt closes up, turning to look at the roof and do his breathing exercises to keep his damaged body healing correctly. But it proves to be difficult so early in the morning, for one-

''My mouth is so damn dry it hurts to breathe. Could you get me some water? And maybe tea?~'' Matt asks of his dear friend, with a cute smile and the puppy eyes to match.

''Of course. The guard outside can get the water from the tap when she comes in. I'll get the tea. Hold on while I'm away.'' he walks out the door, but keeps it open for the guard sitting outside to go in. Keeping a watch out for anything, she had a walkie talkie to contact Tom if need be. That's the only way his anxiety was kept down when away from Matt.

-

Ten minutes later Tom has some little snacks and the tea- Green, as it was his friend's favorite. Then someone bumps into him, thankfully being so light that it didn't even bother, or so it at least felt like. The guy himself did stutter back a step though.

''You should watch out. Boiling water could burn you.'' Tom was nonchalant, he didn't mind little mishaps like this. The cleaner though seemed grumpy as he mumbles and pulls his cart past the bigger man to wait for the elevator, while Tom just looks from the side ready to turn to leave before-

''You know I saw you make that daring escape two weeks ago.'' Tom's attention was pulled in. He stops walking and turns at the scrawny guy who looks like he sells drugs to kids in alleyways.

''Good job on getting your friend back, and with a new recruit! I certainly wouldn't be able to pull it off. Or more like none of us could.'' he smiles, but doesn't mean it.

''Thanks.'' Tom turns to leave, not wanting to leave the two waiting for him.

''You know- . . . It is pretty impressive how you went out there all alone and still managed to make it out in one piece. I was certain that you'd die.''

''I bet'' Tom walks forward.

''Unbelievable - even.'' the guy says before stepping into the elevator, making Tom slow down for just a second before brushing it off. The rest of the day was again spent playing cards. The guard joining them in 'the seven of clubs'.

* * *

 

''You're doing good! Keep it up!'' Claudia announces into the speakers. This endurance test was difficult even for their best men, and was not a small sight to see someone this long into it. The course had alot of sharp turns and movements.

''He is REALLY going at it! Can you believe it that he's already broken THREE of our academy records, and those are only on the ones we've tested him on! I wonder how fast he could do a mile swim. Oh! Or the cooper!'' George was laughing from his belly. Surprised, but giddy for getting to see a new face make this much of an impact straight away. He loved the challenge of finding a way to improve his trainees and this would definetly be one.

''Yes it is quite the sight. Unhuman most likely. Down at the labs we are doing his cellural examinations currently with some statistics on the side. These stamina levels are off the charts. And did you hear? - He said to have come from some 'lab', and said to have been 'made'. With this we really might get some insigt on what is happening there outside of our ears. However, I have a sneaking suspicion it's not going to be pretty.''

''You think unethical experiments?''

''Obviously. Every known dictator has done them. Every amoral enough scientist would as well, with the only thing stopping being the law. So when you make up the laws and have the resources, there's noting to even consider. Tom said he saw the Leader going toe to toe with enraged Matthew, meaning he HAS found something and HAS done them to himself. It's only a matter of time before _our_ forces are so far behind in all aspects that we will no longer stand any threat. Time is not on our side I'll tell you that.'' she crosses her arms.

''So what have we got brewing to stop it?''

''Absolutely nothing!''

...

''Well that isn't good now is it.''

''No it is not.''

...

''Coffee break?''

''Good idea.''

Claudia orders one with extra froth.

 

-Meanwhile in the test track-

''Oh bloody-! **OOF** '' Torm falls over his own feet with force and sets the record of this round once tumbling down. Third-best of them all. Still not what he wished.

''Ya done yet? Or setting up to properly hurt yeself?'' the guy who helps set the track room up asks from the side chewing on a piece of gum but more exaggerated. ''Not that I'd mind.'' he adds.

''Yeah I'm about done.'' Torm catches his breath once gotten up from the fall, ''Did I keep you waiting?''

''It's basically half my job to stand around.''

''Right. Off I go then.'' he jogs towards the doorway leading to the changing rooms. The person is leaning to the frame of it before giving way for the newcomer to pass.

''They sure do like you.'' he opens up once Torm gets past him.

Torm stops in his tracks. ''That's nice to hear!'' He worries about his positions here sometimes. But things have gone well during these couple weeks, if anything.

''Yeah. For someone we don't even know you were welcomed pretty quick. - Even with you being like that.''

A moment of silence passes when they just stare at eachother. The chewing of the gum getting to the fusion's nerves.

''ummm... What might you mean by that?'' Torm has a feeling he knows already, but doesn't want to jump to conclusions. This guy holds himself like a proper asshole and getting to a fight so early on into his membership here wasn't ideal.

''The higher ups might turn a blind eye towards you _freaks_.'' he spits out the word, ''But we aren't that stupid. I've got an eye on you, and everyone else here.'' he turns away to his tasks finally. Leaving Tord standing there with a bad taste in his mouth. Quess things weren't going to go so smoothly. Shame.

-

''Oh hey! You finished ya little lad!'' George raises his arms when Torm enters the cafe.

''Yeah pretty much. Did I set a new record?''

''Not this time. But no wonder. The last record breaker spent an entire month in that track trying to perfect it.''

''Who was it? Do they still work here?''

The two elder look at eachother before Claudia take a sip of her exta frothy dring and answers, ''It was Tom.''

George continues, ''Yeah. You certainly have his spirit by the looks of things. A good trait to have.''

Torm went quiet at that. Thus far he has managed to show exactly how unsimilar he is from the two people he was made out of, so this wasn't what he wanted to hear. His skin crawls at the thought of not being his own individual, like everyone else so far thinks. They always think that. There's no escaping it.

''Thanks!'' he wants to prove them wrong.

''So-'' Claudia finishes her coffee, ''This might be off the wall, but have you guys felt a sort of... feeling around these past few days. Like something's a bit off?''

''Not really no, but then again I have spent most of my time in the annual spot-checking of the jeeps.'' George admits with a relaxed pose. Then he falls after leaning a bit too far in his chair.

''I'm new here so there's not much to go on if I were honest.'' Torm ignores the falling buffoon but sees the other's in the cafe are giving glances to them over their shoulders.

''Hmh. I don't want to sound paranoid so I won't drag on, but I have had an odd feeling for at least three days already. It's probably nothing though.'' she shrugs and gets up to leave, ''But I'll be off now. We have another meeting with Cog _finally_ attending one so I cannot miss it. See you around.'' she waves off and the two return the gesture. Off to the offices now.

* * *

 

''Where the hell is everyone? This was supposed to be the complete meeting and we have 7 personnel missing! With two that left!! The supreme commander SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE!'' Lesedi wasn't happy. ''For goodness sake- This isn't how we work people! Where has all our courtesy gone?''

''Most of them have given a message saying they're too busy. Our schedules have been so messy lately that time is becoming a rarity, not that it has ever been plentiful for us anyways.'' the informative guard tells from the door.

''Yeah. The only reason I have the time to take care of the newcomer is because our machinery is running so slow the processes are taking ages to complete. It's a disaster.'' Claudia was of the same mind with the small indian woman. ''We need a lot of major systematic upgrades with little to no extra funding for them. With how things are going, this won't last for long.''

''I agree. And what is that old man doing? For all I've seen of him was more in the background on times like these when we SHOULD have a strong determined leader to guide us through. I have heard rumours going around in the lower tiers of how unhappiness is on the rise.'' one of the resource management managers was here at least, and with a very good point to all of this. Cog has not been himself for a while now and it was increasing worry in all of them.

''But what can we do? With only three of us here we don't posess the required power to do any actual decisions. We need Cog to set things in order.'' Lesedi rubs her forehead.

Claudia stands up in a huff, ''I will go fetch him and we may all share a piece of our minds. Sound good?''

''Yes please do that.'' And with that she hurries out of the room, her fake confidence thinning into the air and doubt piking up instead. What was that man doing?

 

A thorough search later Claudia finally found a guard who saw the man. He was going to the roof 1-A with the attack-commanders last they saw, and it was the best chance she had. With a lucky strike she opens up the door to her goal and a very intense feeling situation.

There were 3 of the right-wing commanders and Cog standing in a ''chatting circle'' with an obvious heavy mood surrounding them when Claudia stands on the doorway. ''Cog! You promised to attend the meeting and to be honest it is a complete mess. If I may take him off your hands, fellow associates, I need to bring him where he belongs.''

''Ah yes Claudia my dear.'' the big and tired looking supreme commander looks down in somber thought, ''I cannot blame them for I completely forgot my duties. I'll come with you now.'' Claudia steps aside into the hallway to let the big man through, but can clearly hear him say to the others ''We can continue this later.''  Claudia gets pissed off of all the secrecy while the whole compound is basically in a chrisis.

''Now then will you escort me or are you busy?'' Cog claps his hands together.

''No I am infact NOT busy. If you had been in any of our dwindling get-togethers you'd know how soon I will no longer have any work to do.'' Claudia snaps sharp at the idiot and starts strolling onward with hurry in her step. She does NOT like being out of the loop around here and that was exactly what was happening for these days she's felt uncomfortable.

''Ouch. Are things that bad with you too?''

''What do you mean 'too' ?''

Cog doesn't answer, zipping his lips tight and only looking down somberly, again. Claudia's glare could kill a person, but she clicks her tongue and snaps her sight away from the other.

Once getting down to the meeting room she slams the door open and sits down forcibly, ''Sorry to keep you all waiting but I found him.''

''Yes I am here. What have you got for me?''

Lesedi stands up, ''For one! -

-

The complaints and discussions lasted well into the evening. At around 9pm the younglings arrived to the scene, much to Claudia's joy.

Tom, Matt, the guard Tom ordered to keep with them, and Torm all were doing the daily walks around the compound that Matt had to perform in his recovery.

''Are you busy?'' Tom was the first to say anything.

''No. We have loads of problems with zero solutions.''

''Great! So things are going as always.'' the remark from the black-eyed commander managed to send a snicker or two from the others. Matt had a hard time since laughing was painful, but he couldn't contain the slight amusement.

''I'm afraid so. But the meeting really is over and it would be most welcome if you could walk with me to the east wing. All this heaviness needs an antidote.'' Claudia glares sharply at the burly man, who doesn't pay attention, then gets up with slight pops of joints from the hours of sitting and makes her way to the group.

''Matt can you do it?'' Torm manages to ask before Tom, who in turn scowls at the copycat.

''Yes. I should increase my walks a bit now so this is a great opportunity.''

''Then we would be glad to join you.'' Tom cuts in before Torm could say it. The clone's face obviously shows the annoyment in the action.

''Good-'' Claudia waves to the others in the room, ''See you hopefully next time.''

''You know I will always be here!'' Lesedi remarks with a wave.

The company of 5 leave through the door on the side.

''Oh thank god you guys came.'' the eldest groans in relief at the end of the hallway, ''You have no idea how mentally straining this day has beeeeen.''

''I hear ya.'' Torm and Tom say in unison. Then step away from eachother with a glare.

''Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should take a break.'' Matt asks the sighing researcher.

''Having free time IS the problem. Our machinery is lagging and-'' but an elbow to the side cuts her off. It's Tom doing the cutting movement with his hand to his throat. Claudia scrunches her face in question, Tom sings something, she doesn't understand it and tries to actually sing ''what is wrong'', but then Tom looks confused.

They leave the exchange at that.

''Anyways! I can't work right now and being with you guys is the only cure to boredom and worry. Be proud of not being a massive downer all the damn time I quess.''

''yaaay we're popular!'' Matt tries to throw his hands up into the air but the pain makes him flinch them down with an 'ouch' from the patient. Torm rolls his eyes with amusement.

''Oh! - Now that you're here Tom.'' Claudia starts, ''I have to ask you, Torm already heard this but- Have you felt there has been something off during the past few days or so?''

''What kind of 'off' are you looking for?''

''The kind where you feel uncomfortable, and not exactly safe. Matt and you guard think too. Because I need to know wheter I'm being paranoid of nothing.''

It takes a moment for the three to recall the past few days. The lady guard being the first to speak, ''When I first got called into this position there were two occasions when a random person came up to me and asked if I felt annoyed by having to sit beside the medical room all day. After I said no they just left without a word. From that point onward I've seen people look at me, and whenever I saw them they would turn away. I don't know if that can be counted as one though.'' They all look at her with realisation in their expressions.

Tom is the next to speak, ''Hmm- Well if that is all it is then - Yesterday I went out to get Matt some tea, and there was this weirdo guy who sounded like he had some underlying grudge against me. Or was at least hinting at some vague bullshit. I brushed it off cause I really don't care.''

And then Torm, ''I previously said I knew nothing but, when I left the obstacle course earlier today, there was a guy who flat out told that he'd keep an eye on 'us freaks'. I assumed he meant my both 'halves'.''

''Oh my god. Why didn't you say anything?'' Claudia asks.

''I didn't think much of it.'' Torm looks down, avoiding her eyes.

''Seriously. Our members these days are getting more preposterous by the minute. I should have them thrown out to the dogs.'' she grumbles. They go across an intersection and she sees a group of lower tier soldiers a bit away all end their chatting and glare at the ragtag group. Claudia shifts her gaze at their little team consisting of one elder researcher, a newcomer fusion clone, a black-eyed rogue commander, a broken boned vampire, and a stone cold guard with a cap worn so low it basically conceals her eyes. And it is only then it clicks on her. And she fastens her pace so that the others have to jog up.

''Hey! Claudia slow down a bit.''   ''Wh- Whats the hurry?''

She opens up a random door on the side and keep it for the others, ''Hurry on inside- We might be on some real tight time here.'' she whispers to the others sharply.

''This isn't the way to the la- oof!'' she shoves Tom inside and joins them. They are gathered inside the empty bathroom all looking at the eldest who has apparently lost her mind.

''What the-''

''We might be compromised!'' she keeps her hasty voice low but serious.

''Wait WHAT?!''   ''ssshhhhhh'' she shushes Tom, ''I just got what's going on and I seriously think our freedom is on the line so listen up. - Ever since you came back things haven't been normal. People are getting agitated over our resources dwindling and Cog has been acting drawn back and unreachable. Things aren't in order and I have a feeling there is an uprising on the move and they are targeting us.''

The groups eyes get blown wide. Worry written all over except for Tom, who like clockwork, is more angry, ''Don't play us for some psychological warfare Claudia! You are just looking too deep into nothingness like always.''

''How- How can you be sure?'' Matt cuts in, his voice scared if anything.

''Isn't it obvious? - One rookie commander running off all by himself, deliberately setting us all in danger just to 'save' his friend from certain death inside enemy lines and returning victorious with one extra? One that just _happens_ to be a 'freak' mashup of him and his 'long time buddie' aka the Red fucking Leader himself. Then things start to turn south. The supreme commander is nowhere to be seen most of the time, his diciple is off spending all his days away locked up in a room with a superstrong vampire and a guard outside at all hours. And the newcomer turns out to be a trained supersoldier with record-breaking performance all around while the manager of the entire research wing is off with that newcomer while our machinery doesn't work. Turn that over in your mind and tell me it's not suspicious. Look at the big picture and tell me they aren't doubting us.''

They start to get it. They have seen the glances and glares all around. The stares in cafeterias and the whispers in the halls.

''Oh shit.'' Torm and Tom say in unison.

''What can we do?'' the guard asks.

''Let's keep it calm for now. It is only a break point theory. But keep together and go to the backup wing where Matt's room is, even you Torm. I will try and find Cog and any allies that could contain the situation. If you can confirm there is something going on, don't be afraid to pack up a few rucksacks and be ready.''

''Ready for what?'' Matt is rubbing his hands in nervousness. This was the opposite of what he needed.

''To leave.''

''What! We absolutely cannot do that!'' Tom is snaring at the thought, ''This is OUR home! A few rebellious members is NOT going to make us leave!''

''WHAT IF IT'S THE ENTRE ARMY!'' her yell quiets the bathroom.

''ssshhhh Don't yell!''

''Tom. You can see it. You passed all the tests with flying colors. So don't be blind!''

Silence passes.

''Okay fine I can see it. I don't want to believe it. Not with Matt in that state... Not right after I came back.'' Tom sighs and rubs his eyes.

''There isn't much else we can do. They might be listening. Just go out there, act calm, and be wary. I will take full responsibilty for you all. Don't worry.'' Claudia assures and opens the door for them, and they part ways with a few 'see yo later's and a ''Be sure to come to us if ANYTHING goes wrong. And make that big grump commander hears about this.'' from Tom, to which she answers ''You know they couldn't catch me with an entire army on their side, and I will make him listen.''

They all just hope this will be over in the morning, after Claudia gets it all sorted out.


	14. Night pt.1

Low distant sounds of tapping take over Matt's sleep. He opens his eyes. There is a black spider descending down from above, glowing red to the erratic beats of each tap and thump. Matt can't move, only watch in suspence as the sissling thing lands behind him and bites his back. The stinging pain carries on to the real world making him recoil awake and bend his torso away from the non-existant critter. His ribs burn at the action.

Once the prickling sensation dulls out, Matt relaxes and looks at the clock. His eyes sting. It reads 2:50 am and he moans exhausted. Small flashes of light eminate from behind the black curtains of the window.

He gets up. His eyes dare to close for a second and he falls asleep.

-

''Huh?'' Matt awakens again. Now laying on the cold floor. Not good.

He gets up, goes to the sink for water, and hears the muffled tapping - thumping - booms.

It's  
.  
.  
.  
gunfire.

Waking fully at the recognition, he stops on spot to take the moment fully in. He was alone, unawakened in his room, no one had come for him. Was this a dream?

No.

After spending a minute completely still he snaps out of it and hurries to the door. There is no one outside, not even Michaela the guard. What had happened?

''Hello?'' was his first intuitive yell. When no answer comes, he freaks out internally.

Still in his pyjama shirt and pants, he makes it slowly forward to the entrance of this wing where there lies a path further into the compound. He can hear distant screams. A lot of gunfire. And the sounds of humanity are ended. The receptionist hall is quiet once again.

Where was everyone?

He can hear footsteps on the lower floor coming from the hallway to the inner building. He jumps to hide behind a wall as the mysterious person makes their way to- and up the stairs. They beeline towards where Matt's room is - he couldn't get a visual on them. That is until a familar voice calls out.

''MATT?''

''Michaela!'' he jumps out of hiding to see the female on his doorway and jogs up to her, ''Wh- Wh- What is going on?! I just woke up and I heard the firing and- and- and you all were just gone so I went to investigate and-''

''ssssssh They could hear us.'' she glances around panicked and shoves them both into Matt's room, ''It's happening. ACTUALLY HAPPENING!'' she is freaked out more than ever, keeping her voice as whispering but not very quiet from the panicked tone, ''They're killing people! Shooting everyone down who opposes the rebellion! The announcement came out only a hour ago about how everyone who didn't join would get gunned down starting with the useless ones. AND THEIR MAIN OBJECTIVE IS TO PUBLICLY EXECUTE ALL OF US. You, Tom, Claudia, Torm. Everyone who has even the slightest of closer contact to you guys!''

Matt had to consciously try and process what she just said, making him stare at the other with a blank unmoving look, ''What? No no This cannot be real. How? How could that even be possible?'' he laughs a bit at the preposterous idea, ''Michaela. We're safe here. Like always. Claudia went on to take care of it.''

''NO Matt listen! They've been planning it since Tom escaped and, for the first time, the supreme commander showed 'weakness'. There's nothing Claudia could've done this far into it. A massive opportunity to make that chip in the glass a full on hole right? They say we belong on the side of the Red Army, and want us killed for our traitory. They've resoned it with so much batshit insane information about how Tom's daring escape was staged and how the mysterious depletion of resources is because we have let the RA inside here. It's INSANE. But they want to believe it, because what else could explain everything that's happened?'' she goes by and stuffs her backpack full of the medication littered in the room. ''We have to flee.''

Matt's hands shake, ''They can't do this. What could they possibly want with this? This place is perfect! We can't run away. These people are our family.'' small tears threaten to form in his eyes, but he blinks them away.

''They want to preserve resources so they were going to kill people regardless, but it doesn't make sense! We should have all the necessities for the thousand or so workers, but in just four weeks they stared to diminish one load after another into thin air. They of course blame us as it's a perfect setup to get rid of the 'enemies' and remain just in the public's eye.'' She shoves a pair of shoes into the other's hands and brings him his daytime gear. ''The real question is... Where  _has_ all it gone to?''

Matt finishes his dressing, but looks distant. He can't internalize it yet. 

They take on a fast but cautious pace to make it out of the abandoned medical wing, towards the centre of the compund. 

The gears churning inside his head, Matt takes a sharp breath, ''Oh god. Oh god I'm so sorry. Tom- Tom came to save me. This is all because he wanted to- to help. Is this all my fault? It is isn't it. I was the trigger.'' he raises his hands to his head.

She looks over her shoulder at the other, then forward again, ''I cannot say that isn't correct. But I wouldn't be sorry. Those bastard who made this fuckfest come true have wanted this since the beginning. And I would stand by my commander's side even in death. Which reminds me; Tom and the fusion went on to find and bring Claudia. We have a rendezvous point down in the escape tunnels.''

They come to the entrance hall with cautious peeks around every corner. They can hear the muffled screams eminating from outside before they're cut with the sounds of artillery. The sounds of reckoning more like.

Then they hear a person on the lower level of the hall, running. They drop to the floor and stay low while watching between the railings from the side. The person gets to the stairs but is shot in the leg and screaming fills the room. Matt muffles his own gasp with a shaky hand. Another person come by, grabs the other's hair, and slits their throat, making the most horrible gurgling sounds he has ever witnessed. This really was real. Matt wants to puke, but swallows it down to not give away their position. He only ever killed with no sounds escaping the victims. Most of the time they wouldn't even know they would get killed. That was his purpose. This was worlds apart.

''Matt snap out of it!'' Michaela whispers and jogs forward down the stairs, Matt reluctantly following.

They have to follow the way the killer took, back into the depths of the compound. The first bodies on their path aren't that bad as only puddles of blood under each one tell their stories. But the further they walk, the more gruesome it gets. Pierced by metal rods. Decapitated. Mutilated. Slit open bodies. And when the sights of people's heads having been bashed open come, Matt almost loses strength from his legs. The better grasp of the situation brought fear and mind-dumbing emotions into his guts, until they finally spill. Matt coughs and spits out the last drips of vomit and catches up to Michaela, who peeks around to clear the path when waiting for him.

''You can already see the different approach these guys have on how to handle things.'' she tries to get Matt's woozy sight off the floors, distracting herself all the same.

''What do you mean?'' Matt takes the bait.

''When we kill, it is swift, clean, and bloodless. But when they do it, it is gruesome, full of blood and gore. And whats more is that I think they were ordered to do it that way.'' They jog forward into another identical hallway.

''Why on earth would anyone order that?'' his tone was dark. Revenge wasn't his thing but after seeing this... Anyone would want to react back.

''Because it brings fear, and they think that as a weakness. They want to weed us 'humane' ones out who fear to do things 'messily', to have a chance against the RA's cold-bloodedness. To show them how strong the resistance can be. They want to show just how monsterous they can be.''

The ginger shudders. He can only hope, oh god from the bottom of his heart, that his two friends were alright.

A man shouts from behind, and starts sprinting at them with a fully bloody knife in hand. Paralyzing in spot, it has to be Michalea who jumps for the knife from the side and, right in front of the horrified ginger, plunges the object into the man's eye and pushes it deeper into his skull. He drops dead after a horrible yelp.

''More will probably come after hearing the commotion. Lets hurry!'' she had to take Matt by the wrist and pull him from staring at the enemy.

''This is- This is wrong.'' he can but stare ahead.

After several minutes on dodging corpses when making their way forward, they reach a heavy duty metal door leading into the inner tunnels, with multitude of escape routes out of the massive area that is the headquarters.

''Is this the rendezvous point?''

''No. We meet the others inside at the escape hatch 77. We discussed and came to the conclusion that it should have the shortest distance to outside civilization.''

She opens the latch, with strainage from the unused locks making loud creaking noises. They go inside into the dim and dusty light of the narrow corridor and close the door behind. Michaela pulls out a flashlight to properly see anything as these overhead lights only make the mood feel like a horror film. With the outside world muffled to a calming silence, they make their way through the rather damp cellar.

They can hear driplets of water and creacks from beyond the walls, and soon enough see the first pipes belonging to the waterworks of the compound. With all other noise lost between the multiple layers of concrete, the scene is entirely taken by their steps and the washing coming from beyond their sight.

''I've never been here.'' Matt looks at the multitude of pipes down the many corridors they pass. They creak and clang under stress.

''In the time of our entire history, only a few individuals ever have had to come here. And even then some deaths have occurred from slipping about into the raggedy pipes and down into the pit. Not a nice place if I were honest.''

''What is 'the pit'?''

''You'll see in just a moment.'' The loud rushing of water up ahead made her words almost unhearable.

Matt need not wonder long as they enter through another open doorway into the massive indoors waterfall.

''It powers most of our generators! The only reason we don't hear it from upstairs in because of the thick layer of bedrock and other insulators inbetween!'' she has to yell over the water.

The foggy room makes them completely wet in what little time it takes to cross the catwalk of metal grating and go down the stairs on the giant room's side. For now everything was calm, so Matt's injuries became the primary thought again in their everlasting dull pain. They go through another metal door and onwards out of the range of the loud waterfall.

She stops at the corner they come to.

''Wait. Where are they?'' she questions and jogs up to the door labelled '77'

''What do you mean?''

''They were supposed to be here by now.''

''Don't tell me''

They share a look.

 

 


	15. Night pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heads up! This one is a bit gory to say the least.

''---''

''T-m!''

''TOM!''

''TOM! TOM CAN YOU HEAR ME!?'' Claudia shakes the boy lying on the floor and taps his cheek. Tom opens his eyes in the broken up corridor to see his company of two in battered clothing with scratches and bruises covering them. There is a fire going on on the other side of the massive hole in the wall, and the door they got cover from is blown open. The room it leads to is covered in blood and corpses of their friends.

His people.

Everyone.

''Ugh what?'' Tom rubs his head and rolls to his side to not look at the horror of that room. ''What happened?''

''Oh thank FUCK. He's not dead afterall.'' Torm commentates from the side while the other rises to sit, ''Dude. Did you suffer a stroke or something? You just suddenly dropped on ya knees and sounded like in massive pain. Then when they started absolutely gunning everyone down, EVEN THEIR OWN MEN I MIND YOU, we had to drag your stiff crouched body to safety and got hit with an explosion from next door. Things are going straight to shit _fast_ and we have no way of stopping it.''

''Yeah - NGH'' Claudia tries to get up but in trying so puts her hand on her stomach instead, ''We- we didn't expect it to be this big.'' she looks sorry when keeping her eyes shut tight. Her other hand has to take support from the ground.

''NNNNNNGH'' Tom groans as he rubs his aching head. His muscles feel the same, like he just had a workout of a lifetime, ''yeah one of their leaders got- shot - if I remember right. Ugh I- I don't know what happened to me- Uh what were we-'' he stops to realise, ''Where's Cog?''

''They basically dragged him at gunpoint when you fell. There was nothing we could do. We thought they poisoned you as well.'' CLaudia explains, more strainage in her voice she lead to believe when standing up.

''Shit! We have to go back for him. I'm not leaving that bastard behind. He still has things to do.'' quickly getting up like it didn't hurt at all to move, still having to lean for the wall for support, he is about to jog onward, but gets pulled on his arm by the fusion.

''TOM! I know you are naturally a selfish prick for like 90 percent of the time but NEWSFLASH- This isn't one of those times. Matt and Michaela are waiting for us! We can't just let them be at risk all alone!'' Torm keeps a serious look on the other ''We have a task to complete and that is -like Cog said- to stay alive. _All of us._ '' but Tom pulls his arm out of the other's grasp, keeping his body towards the way , ''Are you saying we should go on without a fight!?''

''No you idiot! But the fight can come later! This isn't the end!''

''IT MIGHT BE FOR HIM!'' he snaps at the others. Then pulls back, ''You heard the message. They're going to kill us all. As soon as they have their objective from him he becomes useless... So the only way is to get to him fast enough that that doesn't happen.'' he pauses to breathe in and out, weighing over the next words, ''I don't want you with either way... There's something I'm going to do, and you won't want to see it.''

''Tom.'' Claudia looks at the boy worried for what he is suggesting at, ''This isn't the time for revenge trips down memory lane. Just keep it calm and we-''

''Did you see what they did?'' Tom's eyes are scary and wide with horror, ''They mutilated them all - without a reason.'' he grins wide and uncharasteristically vicious while looking ahead. ''I'll do the same to them.''

After a moment of silence - Tom takes the first steps onwards and jogs to save his teacher. Claudia turns to Torm.

''You can do what you want, but I am responsible for Matthew and Michaela. I cannot go after him.''

He looks after his counterpart who turns around the corner, ''Tom can take care of himself - enough for us to find an escape helicopter and come back for him. Hoping they won't die.''

They nod in understanding and make their way towards the escape.

* * *

 

Massive amounts of smog clogs the paths. The ruins no more resemble the offices they used to be. Only desolation stands in the bombed halls.

''Come on Cog. I won't leave you or anyone behind. You don't deserve this.'' Tom runs low, making his muscles ache more. He has to have a hand covering his breathing, still coughing at the fumes. He takes the next corner.

A man in a mask stands between bodies that used to belong to the innocent. All of them burnt to a crisp. Nothing but paperworkers they hired, never fearing this place was to become their grave. Tom's blood boils.

''You scum'' he growls and stands up, grimacing at the killer.

The man turns the tip of his flamethrower at him and turns the melting flame on. But it doesn't affect Tom's determination to avenge those they have killed. So he takes a running start and with a high leap off the wall gets over the flames then grabs the surprised man's head, twisting it with a loud crunch. He drops dead.

''One down.'' Tom makes his way forward with growing bloodlust in his eyes when seeing the dread waiting ahead. Nothing but innocents.

Loud thumping eminates from the above floors, sending dust to fall from the ceiling. ''Are you there?'' he mutters to himseld and his pace fastens.

Upon the corner, he sees the three men on the staircase up, he leaps at them with his leg aimed straight for the first one's chest and in landing, he puts his weight on that foot, breaking the man's ribs and kneeing the one beside hard in the stomach. Yells of agony are brought to deaf ears as Tom leaps for the third, grabbing their wrist and twisting the arm so hard that it dislocates the joins. '' **AAAAAAAAGH!!** ''

Above a floor- A fourth one steps into the staircase and sees the scene down below. Seeing Tom look at his murderous faze he yelps ''Oh shit!'' and flees, but Tom is much faster up the things than anticipated. The man tries to pull out a device but falls hard down, being pinned by the vengeful commander. ''YOU BASTARD! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE PACIFIST!?!''

Tom grumbles low, ''That only applies to humans.'' and kicks the man's head hard enough that the skull cracks. He doesn't care if they died. But this wasn't the correct floor. He grabs the handy knife the downed guard has and runs back.

Another one comes into the staircase doorway, but can't even react before Tom plunges the knife into his skull. ***crack splatter***. Two more run away above him. He leaps up the stairs. Unusually, his muscles are getting better from the workout while the smell of blood makes his senses tingle. It feels freeing.

Up the floor he is immediately under gunfire. ''Ach'' one hits him in the shoulder before getting behind cover, ''Hahahaaah You have to reload sometime. I won't let you get away.'' he waits, readying his knife.

First *click*- Tom jumps out from behind the wall and straight for the middle one out of the five. One loud crunch and splurge of blood. - Pulling out the knife from the side of the man's head he jumps to the side and kicks at the gun pointed at him, with the same twist grabbing the man's head and shoving it into the metal rod sticking out of the wall. ***Crunch - splatter***. Their hands shake in fear. They can only fiddle with the full magazines - DESPERATELY trying to stick them into their guns.

Ruthlessly Tom goes for the third. Punches his face with three hard blows. Enough to cave their face in as they fall. The fourth has gotten the fresh bullets in, ready to fire. Tom ducks under the shots and goes for their legs with a slice of the knife. '' **WAAAAAGH AAAAAA!**!'' they scream in agony when falling down and the fifth runs away, abandoning the other. '' **How cowardly. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS! ARE YOU NOT READY TO FIGHT FOR IT HUH!?!** '' Tom yells after the man at the same time he punches the fourth once to knock them out.

The fifth gets around the corner. Lucky for the bastard, Tom had bigger worries. This wasn't the right floor either. More men with the distinct green cloth around their arms come through the stairs. ''FIRE!!'' and the bullets fly. Many scratch him as he runs straight ahead and picks one by the head.  ***CRUNCH*** he squeezed the skull open and throws the body at the others. ''WHAT THE FUCK!?!'' many of the guys try and run away, but Tom grabs two by their legs,  **''you're not going to get far''** he throws them hard into the wall, the other one's neck snaps with a disgustingly loud sound.

''GET AWAY FROM HIM!!'' the leader of this little team yells, but doesn't get the chance to get away himself before ' **'GAAAAAH!!** '' he drops to the floor with a knife in his back.

''What's the matter?'' Tom taunts above him like a hungry predator, ''Wasn't this what you did to our innocents?'' he twists the knife, making his prey scream. ''Wasn't this what you planned to do to  **weed out** us **humane?** ''

''I'm sorry'' he sobs, ''Please AAGh! stop!''

''Then tell me...

Where is the supreme commander?''

''I *sniff* I don't know BUt- But there is a commander upstairs that is supposed to bring something to their location.''

''Good dog.'' Tom pats the guy's head and takes the knife out with an agonizing yell from the other, but he doesn't care. ''I'm coming for you fuckers.'' he starts running again.

No more men come in his path. They must have sent a notice about a murderous enemy coming this way. Still-

Bodies littered the ruins of the compound halls. Mutilated or otherwise they were everywhere. Some were recognizable. Some not. The worst made his head swim in the murky black tar that was taking over his veins. 

Needless to say - Tom didn't stop to stare.

The top floor. Last one left.

But they were ready for him. The claymores are set off.

***BOOM***

* * *

 

*KZZZZT* ''Sir the enemy was defeated in the east wing. M-night will be over there in just a moment with the next patch.''

''Oh! Good news!'' the commander answers to the walkie talkie, ''It seems like your friend's journey came to an abrupt end. How sad~'' he gleefully notes to Cog, who is on his knees in gunpoint. The supreme commander looks slumpy and ill, sweating and breathing heavily. They are standing outside in the airfield, readying for the final solution.

''When are we going to get our share of the deal?'' asks a woman in a long black leather coat, fully closed all the way to the collar and a cap worn low. A thick russian accent lines her voice. ''You are moving too slow.''

''Calm your tits. You will get what you came for.'' the waves his hand carefree, ''After all, this couldn't of have become a reality without you guys and _that_ has to be awarded. I mean- jesus you guys have the fucking BEST ideas ever!'' he laughs, jeering at the burly man he circles like a hawk. ''I am so glad we met!''

''Believe me Mr.Striker... We know our superiority best. - However, I do not feel comfortable knowing there are threats to our safety in this facility, especially while he can see and hear us. Unlike you our objectives require more delicate manners to bare fruit.''

''You mean him?'' Striker points to Cog with a questioning look. ''Oh come on~ Your drugs will wipe his head inside a day nonetheless. Unless what you're suggesting is that they don't work.''

''Do NOT bend my words!'' she snaps and grabs him by the collar, ''Do not forget we have already had to rely on such extreme terms due to your men's inability to cooperate AND have had to kill one of your comrades in a change of heart. Further failures will result in you and all of your efforts getting snuffed out. And that - not even _our_ chemicals can fix.''

''Okay okay jeez. Just chill once in a while.'' he throws his arms up in defence and she lets go, ''As soon as we get the codes you can fuck off and we'll take over. We only need to wait for my colleague and we can get all the dirt he has stored up there.'' he lightly kicks the man on his side, gesturing to him like an object.

*KZZZZZT* the line on the walkie talkie snaps on again.

''See? M-night is probably just around the corner. - What is it?'' he asks into the machine.

''MAYDAY MAYDAY! ENEMY NOT DEAD! TOOK DOWN FIVE MORE MEN ALREADY! HEADING FOR PACKAGE! NEED BACKUP!''

The lady looks at Striker with a look of anger- that could mean the end of their deal. Seeing it, the rebellion leader answers: ''For gods sake! Keep the next patch safe! Don't even worry about casualties just get those packages to us!'' the line ends with a beep.

''Problems? Mr.Striker.'' she sneers, head held high.

''Oh shut up''

The yelling followed by an explosion a few hundred yards away describe the upcoming strom pretty well. Gunfire seems to slow the progressing action a bit.

''We need to evacuate to more safer spaces!'' she yells readying to run towards the chopper along with her men.

''No wait! That's M-night!'' They watch as the commander speeding towards with a jeep and a briefcase under his arm.

Tires screch to a halt. ''I HAVE ARRIVED! WE GOTTA MAKE THIS QUICK AS SHIT!'' he basically tumbles down when handing the case to his colleague.

''What the fuck happened!?'' Striker asks hurried while opening the thing.

''You wouldn't believe it! The fucking black-eyed wimp must have not gotten hit - _or some shit-_  and came straight after me when I was leaving. He jumped down a fricking building to get me man!'' The woman's interest piques at this. Their lists shouldn't have anyone from the resistance on it the last she saw. Where did the mystery person get such power then? They can't  _actually_ be working with the Red Army. Those groups were all monitored 24/7. 

They get the briefcase open and take the glass test tubes out with the injector handle. They stick the thing into Cog's neck and let the drug pour in. The man grunts as the drug takes hold. After three injections they take out a notebook to start crackin:

''What are the passwords for these items- AN MAKE IT QUICK!!''

* * *

 

''I'll fucking kill them.'' Tom's rage grew stronger the more he was opposed. The guards were endless and even with this spike in strength, some of those soldiers in caps could keep him back from reaching the airfields. At this point he was covered in blood and entrails of various individuals. He was kept back during the fight near middle east when Matt was rescued, so getting to fully release all his stress felt wonderful. Ahh this smell of metal is heavenly.

The blackness crawling up his arms went unnoticed in the midst of it all.

One very heafty hit to his stomach throws him back a bit.

'' **get out of my way''** Tom threatens low, the killing instincts kicking in.

''You are a danger to our mission. We cannot let you pass.''

''A mission you say? Spare the bullshit and tell me why the fuck would murdering an entire organization headquarters have anything to do with your ' _mission_ '?'' he spits out the word. ''Unless it's  _you_ who are on the side of the world order.''

''Not any of your business.''

''Then  **die** '' Tom connects his fist with the other's gut in a blink, and the fucker flies into the wall. Too bad his little friends attack all the same.

 

* * *

 

''That's the last one! - Let's get the fuck outta here!'' he slams the book closed but in a hilarious synchronizing, their helicopter is crashed broken by a jeep. 

''WHAT!!'' They look where the hit came and see a man. Doused in blood, black veins crawling up his neck and onto his face, and ready to gut these suckas in the blink of an eye.

That is-

If he didn't see his master lying on the ground - terrified of what stood just a few yards away.

''Tom?'' Cog shakes his head in disbelief, ''How could- you stooped to their level?''

Tom jolts into himself. OH no...

What had he done?! This is wrong!!

''Wait no! This- This is just-  ***BAM***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The threnchcoated woman's smoking gun, aimed at the supreme commander's now pierced head, is the last thing Tom sees, before it's all taken by blakness. He hears the words uttered in a russian accent: ''How interesting~''

 


	16. Complications

The gentle breeze of autumn wakes Edd up. He is kept warm by the soft puffy blanket since his clothes are too thin and light, plus way too clinically white once he sees them. Probably because this _does_ seem like some small clinic he has a bed in. The curtain going around Edd's own little area sure says so.

He blinks his eyes slowly out of their lingering sleepyness and turns to his side, seeing the half-cloudy day outside, it brings him at ease. There is the quiet sounds of radio playing songs fitting for the weather. They make him hum to the tunes of the melancholy song of Mirror on the wall. The place feels completely empty. He doesn't mind.

Something oddly heavy on his left side makes him finally look there. It's a... uuuuuh somekind of a robotic mechanism? covering his entire left arm, with three tubes linking into the thing. Tubes coming from the IV-bags hung on their holders, except two of them aren't the usual clear liquid you'd recognize.

Wait a minute.

Why would he need an IV-bag?

Actually... Why would he need to be treated in general?

A door opens up somewhere on the other side of the curtain and the steps that follow it approach his spot, until the curtain is opened by a doctor. She seems familiar, but perhaps that's just her kind outlook.

''Hello Edd. I see you finally woke up.'' she exclaims, holding a friendly smile when walking up to the table with her files.

''Oh uh. Yes it seems I have. Uh ummmm-'' Edd sits up using only his right arm. His torso feels stiff.

''What is it? You look a bit out of it, if I may say so.'' she reaches for the window to close it.

''Oh!'' Edd locks his eyes with hers, ''Yeah I'm a bit confused is all. I wanted to ask if I- Well... If I hit my head or something?''

She turns to him fully, ''Not that we know of. - Why? - Do you feel lightheaded, or does it ache?'' she takes a step closer, raising her arms to check, but the patient pulls away.

''Oh no no it's just- Ah nevermind. I'm just being silly.'' Edd rubs the back of his head and smiles. She pulls away and turns to some files she put on the table, ''Good. We don't need any more bad news from you. Although the Leader was more grateful in the end for the match ending sooner. Things are still a bit out of order after the incident though. BUT!-'' she claps her hands together, ''That is how it always is. Now would you like some grub before our guys put you through any roughening?''

Everything she said confuses the boy, but then again, it must just be him. - ''Sure!''- A positive attitude never fails.

* * *

 

The cafeteria was full of Red Army soldiers, but not on duty. They were laughing and chatting with what Edd presumes to be their friends, who have had the bad luck of ending up as patients here. Some of these patients even have the same mechanical plaster Edd himself has, but all were wearing more casual clothes, some with actual colors differentiating from the plain white tee and pants he was wearing.

''When can I get my hoodie back?'' Edd asks while looking at the lighthearted mood surrounding the hall. He finished eating his breakfast (despite it being 2pm) about 10 minutes ago. He did NOT want to eat anything too filling as even the piece of bread was more than enough.

''You just woke up and _that_ is your first concern?'' Sheila (the doctor) laughs lightly, making him look at her and pout. ''Don't worry, it just means you really are alright in the head.'' she breaks up giggling at the dryest of jokes ever made.

''I don't think that can even be classified as a joke.'' Edd actually gives her the dirty eye, which only makes her giggle more. It catches to Edd.

''Oh my god stop, it wasn't that funny.'' the boy tries to contain his own snickering.

''I can't. I've been up for the whole night due to work. It's the _sleepy peepy_ giggles.'' she bursts AGAIN, pulling Edd with her in the dumbness.

After about two minutes of this tomfoolery they manage to contain themselves and huff out the last wheezes. ''You never answered my question. Do you know when I could get my hoodie back? - I feel awfully undressed in this attire. I'm way too used to the nice warmness of an extra layer.''

''Oh the doctor coming up breaking out the big boy words.'' she teases, but something else sticks to Edd in what she said.

''Have the RA gone through my apartment already?'' the boy asks with a tilt of his head.

''Oh what? Uh yeah probably.'' she waves a tired hand and yawns, ''Why? Do you want a specific hoodie or...?''

''No but how did you know I'm a doc-'' he is interrupted by a hand clamping down on his shoulder. Looking up, Edd's face lights up at the sight. ''Paul!'' the happiness oozes from the boy getting up from his seat. But the soldier, looking awfully like he _is_ on duty, grimaces at the younger man before turning his attention to Sheila.

''He's needed at the trial. I presume he's ready since you had the time to take him on a date.'' awfully accusing words from what Edd thought was a gentle man.

''Oh shush! He's detatched from the IV so food is needed to keep him alive.'' she snarks back, ''But yeah he's alright. So Edd-'' she gets up as well and yawns again, ''I'll keep two thumbs up and send wishes that everything goes well. But I'll go to bed for the time being so I can't be there. Lets hope we'll meet again.''

''Oh! Alright. You do that and I'll uuuuhh- go with them. Bye!'' Edd had no idea what is happening. But by the sound of it he will soon.

''G'bye.'' she wanders off into the kitchen and out a door there.

''Gimme your hand.'' While Edd is looking after the friendly doctor, Paul takes the boy's wrist and attaches the other side of a handcuff onto it.

''What is this?'' Edd questions and raises his right hand to see the high-tech cuff clearer. Paul in turn clicks the other end to his own wrist, ''A safety procedure since you apparently can't keep still for a second.'' again with the strong tone, ''We got into a lot of trouble after some collaborators found out about your clear lack of respect and tactics. So we made a compromise.''

Edd humms in thought. - Had he done something wrong?

They get out of the cafeteria through the main-doors and are accompanied by two other guards before continuing the trip to the front-doors and out into the chillyness of autumn weather. Thankfully they enter a car immediately, as Edd was already shivering in his 'clearly meant for indoor use only' clothes.

Paul's desire to take off his coat and give it to the small brunette was ultimately overcome with his grudge against said individual. And the fact that the car was plenty warm for him.

The drive took another 30 minutes through the calm city to complete. Edd watched the sky through the sunroof the whole way through.

In the tunnels he saw his own reflection. - He could've sworn he wasn't wearing his doctor's coat.

-

They arrive in front of a very classy white building with many columns lining the side of it. Probably belonging to the architectural style of classical or classical revival. The only way Edd even remembers these things was because of his hilarious history teacher in college. Ahhh~ Mr.Palmer was the best.

Edd is snapped out of his memoir by Paul pulling on the cuffs for the boy to follow. They make their way inside and are met with a wide hall full of chatter and busy people going in and out the place. Some of them stop to stare at the cuffed captive, making Edd feel like an outsider again. Like he doesn't belong here, which is probably true. His increasing worry for what is happening and what might lie ahead is shown in the automatic act of trying to get as close to Paul's back as possible, to try and flee the eyes of these stragers with the help of the grumpy man's size.

Paul notices but lets the other be. 

They make their way through the side and the round corridor, stopping outside a pair of wooden doors and staying there. Paul flips out his phone to text, Edd being too short to see the screen even on his toes. One of the two guards does say a warning ''Oi'' and lightly pushes the captive boy one step back when releasing the cuffs from the two. They really don't take any bullshit around here it seems.

 

* * *

 

-40 mind-numbing minutes later-

 

The soldiers did allow Edd to catch a fucking break by letting him sit on the red carpeted floor while waiting. But they didn't even let him go to the bathroom without one guard making it all awkward by not standing outside the restrooms, and instead, _insisting_ on going in there with the boy and listening to him take a piss. Oh _gooooooooood_! Edd has never been so damn red after the whole ordeal of trying to make it quiet and failing horribly, resulting in releasing himself in short irregular intervals and cursing under his breath at the awkwardness of it all. FOR GODS SAKE HE COULD HEAR THE GUY TRYING TO HOLD IN A LAUGH AFTER HE WAS DONE!!

In the end the guy promised to never talk about this ever again- Although he was still snickering while saying that.

Sitting there waiting for something to happen has never been so mindnumbingly booooring. In his cell he could roll around on the floor to waste his time, but still having some shreds of decency he couldn't bring himself to do that here. Paul and the other two had phones to occupy themselves with, although the other guard didn't use his at all. Seeing him standing there in a stance of 'business' made Edd's legs hurt just thinking about keeping still so long. But then, on what must be the hundreth received message on Paul's phone, the big grump turns around to Edd, ''Stand up.''

''Oh god finally'' the boy groans and stretches his one unstrapped arm after standing up. His torso is still feeling strained and slightly sensitive on the right side.

He hears the muffles bangs of a wooden hammer on the other side of the door along with all the chatter in that side quieting down.

How does he know it is a wooden hammer? - Simply by quessing. The building itself with its warmly colored wooder interiors and classy serious tone remind him of a high end courtroom, and with Paul mentioning a 'trial' or something it is believable to determine this is a courthouse and the session is about to begin. On what was the court held on and why Edd was here was entirely lost on him. But soon all would clear out and come out alright in the end.

The doors are opened from the inside by a soldier and Paul pulls Edd in front of him to walk. Nervousness lifts up through his entire body as being the centre of attention was never his strong points, but going _there_ , into a massive round courtroom with what looks like a minium of a couple hundred others all staring down at the appallingly outnumbered member of the 'despised' resistance, was terrifying to say the least.

After freezing in place, Paul has to bump the boy into moving inside, which takes a bit more than a simple tap on the shoulder.

Edd can only watch as the expansive room opens up in front of him when he is pushed by Paul more and more towards the small podium in the dead centre. Worst of all the whole room is dead quiet at the sight of him, although the killing glares reach his perception regardless of the distance he is away from their judging eyes. He kinda wants to throw up, but doesn't want to make a fool of himself either. It's a lose-lose situation.

Once reaching the small wooden ''stage'' (as one could put it at this point), he looks up to the tall and imperial sight of the judge's podium in front of him, littered with what Edd can only quess as other important members on their designated seats higher than the judge himself. And at the very top, there lies the leader of this entire world.

Tord.

 

''EDWARD COULD'' Edd jolts at his name booming off the speakers from the judge, ''No known alive family. A self trained doctor. Point of action: Bristol.'' he lists off a few other facts before getting to the point- ''It says here that you are a member of the terrorist organization simply called 'the resistance' AND have been in the captivity of the RA since August 18th. Your violations of our laws are of the highest caliber and as such the highest court has been ordered out with the gracious Red Leader himself attending this session, capable of ruling out any and all decicions made if he so requires. -NOW- Do you know what you are procecuted of?''

The little mic in front of him shows a light signifying it is on. So Edd leans into the thing to answer, ''No.'' short and simple, but even that makes the audience mumble amongst themselves.

''Then let me spell it out for you. - You have acted in direct opposition to multiple of our members' commands and have held your and all other individuals' safety in little- to no regard during a highly sensitive operation. In the battle against the mutant level 9 you were given orders to which you responded, indicating your understanding of said orders. Yet in the midst of things you threw all caution into the wind and decided to pursue your own resolve. This is a serious breaking of our rules and can be held to such punishments as execution or experimental dissection. - How do you plead?''

It takes Edd a few seconds of confused facial expressions and the tilt of his head to understand what the judge was saying. He leans into the microphone for a question of his own.

''Uuuuh yeeaaaah. . . What are you talking about?''

audible groans and sighs come from the audience, who were not on the best of moods if Edd had a say in it. Nevertheless, he is so confused that they don't even bother him.

After a moment of being taken aback, the judge talks again, ''What do you mean by that question?'' and it was Edd's turn once again.

''I mean that- ummm- I don't really know what is going on. Uh~ Could you explain what this all is about?'' the intriqued looks and leans forward from the individuals sitting on every level of the hall express the same confusion Edd is holding too, just towards the wrong side.

''I just explained- Can you not understand me?''

''No no I understood. I just don't ummm... have the contexts I quess.''

The judge clearly huffs in annoyment, but there was little Edd could do. He simply didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

''Can you not recall the incidents during the time of the battle or are you just retarded?!'' he was clearly bothered. But the judges comment was not taken well by the Leader, who shoots him a deathglare from above, which the guy can somehow feel as he visibly jolts and turns around to gesture an apology. Sweating through his clothes he turns back to the accused boy.

Edd tilts his head upward and to the side again in thought. And in doing so, he concludes he really can't decipher anything the guy was talking about nor anything that has happened today. Not the way he got this metal cask, nor how he ended up in a hospital. The last thing is... probably that he was with someone. So he leans in again to answer.

''I think?- I think there was something about a ship? Ugh~ And-'' he humms more into the microphone before seeing something in the corner of his eye. Looking there, he stops to stare horrified.

It was him? In his green hoodie and a doctror's coat.

''MR.COULD!'' Edd jumps at the yell and snaps his eyes back up, ''What?!'' the squeals in surprise. When quickly glancing back down the figure was gone.

''Are you saying you really don't remember what happened?'' Loud chatting and unbelieving mumbling had overtaken the room. Even the Red Leader himself holds a face of disbelief in what he is hearing.

''I really can't remember anything you have said to have happened. I'm- I'm sorry?'' Edd lifts his shoulders up along with his one working hand to show how he really has nothing more to give. The crowd gets rowdy.

''HE'S CLEARLY LYING!! NO ONE CAN TRUST RESISTANCE SCUM LIKE HIM!''

''YEAH! THROW HIM WITH THE FISHES! HE COST US OUR VICTORY!!''

''HE'S TRYING TO FOOL US!! THIS IS WAY TOO CONVENIENT!''

Were the first three yells from the now standing audience before it all got mashed into uncomprehensible mess of angry yelling. Edd becomes scared at the sheer unawareness he posesses to this clearly pressing matter.

''I- I- I'm sorry. I really don't know what I did.'' but his apology is brought to deaf ears. The place is getting more and more chaotic until people start throwing their stuff down at the poor boy, and when one guy takes off his shoe to throw and hits Edd straight in the head ***BAM*** The hit spot aches with burning pain sending small tears of pain, but dulls out quickly.

Edd just and just sees the crude bullethole in the man's skull before his limp body falls over the railing railing and into the ground level, where the small podium is as well, hitting the floor with a disqusting slump. One hand over his mouth he tries to steady his breathing. 

''Well now.'' Tord blows the smoke off of his revolver and stuffs it back inside his coat, ''This sure is a twist of events. _However_ -'' he scans the crowd in addressing the whole room, ''When I hold together a coutcase like this I _do_ wish the people present would **NOT FUCKING THROW SHIT AT ANY PARTY INVOLVED!!** '' he suddenly yells at the top of his lungs scaring the commoners.

''And from this point onward-'' he breathes, ''Any single **fucking insect** trying to do so, will get shot without batting an eye~'' he scans the room again, ''Is that clear?''

The audience is dead silent.

'' **IS THAT CLEAR?!!** '' the yell makes people jump and a collective ''YES - SIR!'' comes from the people.

''Good. - Now if you don't mind. I have a few things to ask the accused individual myself.'' Tord puts a hand on the edge of the podium and hops off, making Edd gasp loudly at seeing him fall like 50 feet. But the Leader lands with a bam and makes his stoic self towards the frightened individual.

''And while I'm gone clean this shit up!'' Tord gestures to the messy floor full of knick knack and one dead body when grabbing Edd by the arm and leading him back through the double-doors. Paul's shocked look following them is the last thing Edd sees before Tord slams the door shut.

''What the fuck do you mean you can't remember?! You realy think they're going to let you off the hook just like that?'' Tord grips the front of Edd's shirt and pushes him back against the wall, looking furious at the bullshit going on.

''For the hundreth time - I don't know what I did!'' Edd has to stand on his toes from being pulled up, ''If I knew I would probably be a little more delicate about this all instead of literally doing everything from a blank slate!'' he tries to explain as quickly as possible. Tord looks at him dead in the eyes before puffing ''Shit!'' and letting go, turning around while rubbing his face. He knows when his friend lies, and the accused boy is telling the truth.

''It was the fucking drug.'' the leader notes and rubs his head some more, ''Fuck of course. They're so goddamn clever those bastards!''

''Drug?'' While Edd desperately tries to join all the day's news together while smoothening out his shirt, Tord takes out his phone to text when speaking up again.

''You were injected with a chemical we managed to secure from your bloodsample a day before the fight with Matt. We found more in your bloodstream during some tests over this past month. To make it short - You've been made to suit _their_ needs of you. They've inserted all sorts of fucked up shit in your body, and all we know is that the people who did that, are getting a stronger influence by the day.''

''What the? Matt? _Past_ month? My blood? Who's 'they'? What is even going on?!''

''I'll explain later if I have the fucking time. But a third party has, most likely, gotten to you somewhere in your time with your little buddies down in the shithole that is the resistance. You wimps there don't know anything about this kind of high level shit so there's not much other explanations-'' the phone rings and Tord takes it.

Edd can only watch from the side as the other talks into his phone, but he can't make it out clearly when the edges of his vision and hearing are taken by slight static, as his sight is drawn to the figure further down the hall. There he was, standing in totally different clothes looking down to the ground. The image of his self doesn't move from the spot, much to Edd's relief, but does lift its head to reveal sliced off eyes and a nightmareish smile. Edd gasps frightened and jumps back enough to hit the wall behind him. Then it blinks away.

''What are you doing?'' Tord asks while from the phone. Glancing up to him and then to the hall again, Edd can't see the figure anymore.

''Nothing - ehehe.'' he rubs the back of his head, nervously laughing it off. The taller man's look lingers on the boy, - he was lying, but now wasn't the time to dwell into that. ''Then don't fucking move or I'll knock you out. I don't have time for your shit.''

Ouch - Cold.

''Alright bring the device here. We'll be waiting.'' And with that Tord closes the call. ''What is the last thing you remember before you woke up? _Be clear_.'' Designating the question towards the individual dressed in all white, Edd raises his sight from the ground and upwards to the ceiling in thought.

''mmmmmmm uh... I remember... In my room. Red lights? The carriers... Ach- but those are so far off so-'' Edd rubs his head, ''OH! Yes of course!'' he raises a finger at the notion, ''I was looking out at the beautiful scenery and you came to talk to me. And you told about the galaxy being visible, OH! and we joked about the carriers 'being a necessity' and you called me a brat, and other stuff right?''

The oddly specific information throws Tord off a bit. He wouldn't think anyone held talking to him to such high regard as Edd's tone gave away. ''Are you serious?'' he can only wonder as his accent strengthens slightly.

''Why? Did it not happen after all?''

''No no it happened but- Well it's just that-'' Tord shakes his head to get his thoughts straight, ''Nevermind.'' the leader looks grim. ''I can't make out the decision alone as you've caused so much trouble over everything, but we might be able to manage something if you follow my lead-''

Tord goes on speaking, but this close and clear... his scarred face is really visible and hard to ignore. The abundance of cuts and all around rouch surface with the redness makes it look almost like yesterday's. And like Edd once saw in the reflection of glass - there was a bit of cheekbone sufacing out of that ripped apart muscle. That was the spot he got hit the hardest, but the scars reach out far enough on his face, the worst ones almost to his other eye.

Tord grimaces at the other and clicks his tongue. ''For fucks sake-'' He grabs Edd's throat tightly and pulls up again making Edd jolt. ''ACH!''

''You know we have more important tasks than to suddenly start staring at my scars. I need you to show me why I shouldn't gut you right here and now and let me tell you... You really aren't making a good job on that.'' the tone was low and threatening with one wide eye burning through the boy.

''Ah! S-Sorry. Ghaaa- I just... haven't seen it properly until now and-''

''And why should you?'' Tord squeezes harder, making Edd wince and grab the other's arm to get leverage ''S-Stop-''  ''Can you not understand your place here? If I cannot convince the others on why we should keep you as a _pet_  then you will be killed right on the spot. We are not in your little paradise with everyone singing songs and dancing around that false hope you call freedom.'' the words came out sharp and cold. ''This place is a constant danger to you. Here you will follow my every _single_ word, until I tell you otherwise or else they will take you out without my word. Got it!?''

''I- I got it!'' and Tord lets the boy go, falling to his knees and drawing as much air in as he can, coughing out the effects from his now red throat.

''This is exactly the reason why I've been avoiding you from the start. We act too casual.''

Edd furrows his brow at that, standing up to hold his ground when overexaggerating in his craggly speech: ''Well I just would've _liked_ to tell you that I think it suits you BUT noooooo~ Mr ***cough*** highorse doesn't let anyone say anything cause it might be ~useless~. ***cough*** You really didn't need to do that but you just _have to_ act tough and cold and like a prefect li ***cough*** ttle ruler all the time.'' the sarcastic tone and dumb facial expressions aren't enough to shake the world of the ruler, but it seems something else is.

''You think they suit me?'' his low voice doesn't give away any emotion. He is still holding a grim expression.

''Of course! - Sure they might ultimately be a memory of a bad time, a bit scratchy and broken with alot of downsides, but they're cool! In that cartoon villain way that you basically are with all this anyways, and that suits your personality perfectly in my mind. But of course you don't care about that. Because you only want what is important. And things like that aren't (anymore)'' a bit of sadness hides in Edd's words. Something involving the past and his lingering yearning towards the days in which he could laugh about situations like these. It wasn't detectable here, but he knows it's somewhere in there. He saw it before. 

Tord has to look away to hide the smile that threatens to break his composure from Edd's simplistic point of view.  ''You are honestly such a kid.''

''You telling me that with two helicarriers and apparent superpowers in your disposal. You even have a fricking eyepatch!'' Edd was still mad at the rough handling, but wanted to set a lighter mood like always.

''Oh would you stop it with the carriers already. Avengers was simply a source of creative inspiration when desinging them!''

''Oh my god you are such a closet NERD!''

''The ruler of the world can't just dilly dally on out there declaring themselves as a scrub who used to own the world's largest collection of hentai!''

''PFFT* WHY NOT!?'' The boys have a hard time containing their composure, ''I'd totally support that kind of a leader!''

''You would support a fucking cola can if it was an option.''

''aaaah yes~ The eversmoothing sensation of dousing oneself in the purity that is coka cola. mmmmmmmm'' Edd tries to so the homer gurgle thing but ends up inhaling some and ending up with a bad coughing fit, which does make Tord burst out laughing manically at the stupidity while the chocking boy tries to cough instead of laugh along with. It goes over in a minute with Edd managing to clear his sore throat and Tord straightening himself out, getting back to business. ''Alright so -ahem- I am sorry about this.''

''About trying to kill me?''

''No~ About this-'' Tord grabs Edd's shirt again in one smooth motion and slams the door open. Pulling the smaller individual crudely behind him and then throwing him at the podium he turns his smile upwards to everyone and starts:

''WE HAVE SOME INTERESTING NEWS!''

The small crash into the wooden stand hit Edd straight in his broken arm, and no matter how supportive the cast was, it stings badly enough to form small tears in the corners of the brunettes eyes.

''It has come to our understanding that there is a bigger threat than the pathetic critters of the resistance trying useless 'attacks'!'' The crowd mumbles among itself, ''A third party has joined the game AND WITH HIM-'' Tord grins wide when pointing to his side, to the traitor of his world crouching down cluthing at his arm, ''We can lure these rats out of their sewers and cut them down ONCE AND FOR ALL!'' And the crowd bursts into cheering with hateful yells towards Edd amongst them. Audible but not comprehensible. Edd looks at the Red Leader, basking in the awe the room gives his character and those words. Shock and sorrow filling him in every sense of the word.

It's like everytime he manages to take a step forward, he is pushed back two.

In the loud chaotic room, no one has the mind to see the sniffling tears, some from the stinging pain and some from this hell, dropping down Edd's face. Keeping his head low and wiping them away... he didn't want them to.

No one except the Leader of course, who oddly feels something he never before felt.

Tiny stings of quilt around his heart, only suggesting their existance there.

But they were brushed away yet again, for a later hour. Not now.

Not in front of the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my wrist got busted up from straining it too much so writing is a bit slower. I dont know if I'll get the next chapter up inside the four day schedule i have going on but it's always good to try. (9ಠ益ಠ)9
> 
> Oh and uuuh comments are always nice!


	17. A car-ride away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord was a bit of an asshole last time, so here's to make it up.

**''What**

**the**

**HELL** were you thinking!'' Patryk jogs out the doors to Tord and tries to block his leader's path. Unsuccessfully he has to speak from the side while keeping up with the other's pace, ''The counsil is going to be SO MAD! You do realise you just gave away restricted information TO THE PUBLIC! They're going to target us for giving away anything about the 'third party' and their businesses. That's what they said! THAT'S WHAT WE AGREED ON!!''

''hahahaa Yes! I did give up on our deal didn't I? Isn't it great! But now, my dear friend. You have to have a liiiittle bit lower of a voice so the news outlets outside won't catch on~'' Tord is nothing but gleeful. He smiles wide to the cameras flashing in their faces, showing teeth and a confident image when exiting the building. They continue through the crowded yard to the carages out of the news crews' range.

''What are you talking about? Have you finally gone mad? This will be held on your head and your head ONLY! They could take away our funding. They could take your power away!''

''Oh sweet innocent Patryk.'' Tord pats the male's cheek, ''I am but beginning the gathering of power. The counsil doesn't trust me - they never have because they only see the world in money, so with only those few completely lackluster words of 'we will win, the ~baaad~ enemy will lose' the public is on my side and will think twice of anyone who suddenly turns their tides. With a few well put reasons we can finally snatch the lead on them!''

The black car, huge in size and armoring, come around the corner with the V8 engine hurring. ''Where are Paul and Edd?'' Tord looks around the space and notices the two spoken of arrive down some stairs, ''Don't worry~ We might have a tight schedule from now on, but I always come out on top correct?'' the Leader says taking a seat in the dark spacious vehicle and getting an answer of ''yeah'' before Paul escorts Edd inside. The small friend isn't looking too good. With slightly puffy and reddened eyes he looks slobbish in movements when sitting down and the door closes.

''We'll stay behind with Pat as discussed. Don't be too late off the radars or they'll move quicker.'' Paul give off the fatherly advice and steps away from the window.

''Yes yes~ I appreciate your concern but things will be in order soon. We have our triumph card right here.'' gesturing his hand towards Edd Tord smiles while scanning his phone.

''Should we knock before opening the door later?'' Patryk throws from outside but only gets a threatening look from Tord, which makes him throw his hands up saying it's only a joke.

With the car engine warm and ready Tord closes the window and they're off. Expecting the smaller individual to begin with a question he keeps quiet and calm. But seconds turn to minutes and the boy doesn't dare let out a peep. Giving up and deciding to analyze the doctor, the tiny uncomfortable stings jump inside his heart again. Edd is looking sad, depressed even, with his splumped position and half lidded tired eyes watching the scenery go by the darkened windows.

Tord sighs. ''I said I was sorry.'' just putting it out there. But Edd humms an answer, not even looking his way.

Irritation bubbles inside the ruler.

''Okay just- Come here.'' Tord takes off his right-hand glove and leans to extend the scarred hand, glowing warm in the dark car, towards Edd. But the boy notices and pulls away quick while bringing his hand to cover his throat, ''What are you doing?'' coming off more defensive than what Tord would like, the leader pulls away a bit.

''I am trying to heal you.''

''I don't want you to.''

''You do know I have to put on SOME kind of a show. The public doesn't know you yet. They hate you. And for now giving them what they want is the way to go.''

''Oh? And it's not any different than 'using' me like the others?''

''Ugh- Edd. I am only thinking what's best for you. If you remember out previous converstation.'' Tord rubs his forehead. He was getting impatient, but not with the resistance from the small friend.

''There's nothing you could do anymore.''

''Looking at the fact that I did heal you before, that is incorrect.''

Edd looks congested. He would like to argue back to keep up his earned anger, but with a whole section of untapped memories he can't. So he breathes out to visibly relax a small margin and gives in. ''Whatever. Just do what you want.'' holding his grumpy tone he brings his hand down.

Tord extends his own again and gently places it on Edd's sensitive throat. Hissing at the burning sensation, Edd closes his eyes and lets the pain come. However, it dulls out quickly into a nice sensation warming his whole body from the coldness of autumn, and the strainage in his face calms until he humms contently, leaning into the touch.

Tord watches close at the other. How he reacts, holds himself, and how his closed eyes make the stings in his heart die down finally. Edd's chest rises and falls in his breathing, slowing down bit by bit until the healing is done and Tord is about to pull his hand away, but Edd grabs the source of warmness and brings it to his cheek instead. ''You're warm and I've deserved this.'' the boy smiles, keeping his eyes closed and rubbing into the palm. Tord, in the meantime, is trying not to fall to his knees from the cuteness. If this wasn't a moment only between the two, his blush would make it to the headlines in seconds. He can feel his whole body warm up enough that smoke begins to eminate from under his eyepatch, and he has to gently pull away from the touch. ''I think this is enough.'' it's a miracle he kept his voice neutral.

''Awwwww <:('' Edd finally opens his eyes to make sad puppy-dog eyes at the other for not holding like that longer. But Tord is already looking away, trying to hide his emotions.

''We can get you some warm clothes once back at the base. If you're cold just turn the heating up.''

''Hmh alright. If you won't sweat in that furry collar then I will.'' and Edd leans to turn up the heating to the backseats.

Tord can't calm himself. Just keeping his eyes away from the other throughout the next ten minutes.

Fuck

What was that?


	18. Texts

\--  
***New message received***

P-man is present:

P-man: Sup

            **Hello**

P-man: How're things going? You gotten to HB yet?

            **No we're taking a detour through the tech facility. Edd needs that system checker since he can't always fend for himself :(**

P-man: Cool. You still want him to join?

            **Yes**

P-man: Yeah.  
            It is always nice to have a friend around.

            **...**

P-man: What is that answer supposed to be?

P-man: Hello?

P-man: Are you still there or did the connection actually cut out?

            **I do think you and Patryk are my friends**

P-man: I know  
            But we don't count that way.  
            We don't know you like they do.

            **I don't know how that makes things different**

P-man: Nevermind. How is Edd?

            **In all my life as the ruler of the world I never thought I would be doing so much magical healing. On one person no less.**

P-man: He's not like us you know. When he gets hit he ACTUALLY gets hit.

        **Yeah yeah I knowwwww**

P-man: Then stop thinking otherwise. You're going to lose him if you don't offer something better.

              **I knooooowwwwww. I don't need to hear it from youuuuu**

P-man: Well anyways. Things back here are pretty hecktic but we managed to avoid further conflict with the counsil.  
            And oh yeah- They gave a few messages.

             **Lets hear em! Lets hear em!**

P-man: ''How dare the Leader KNOWINGLY let our classified intel get loose? I think this and the theme of our previous discussion show how little             regard and respect he has for us. Unless he gets his act together we have to consider firing him from the counsil!''

            **Loooooool what the fuck is this lady thinking!!?**

P-man: I do not know. I had a hard time not cracking up myself when receiving that message.

            **Does she actually think she has any power over me? That is hilarious, and slightly concerning for her mental health. Oh I absolutely               want to see her snobby face when the purge comes! So exite!!**

P-man: Here's the next: ''Bold moves. Hmu when you get the chance so I can be in on this''

            **Nice to know Hector is on my side. His place on my sparing list is sealed.**

P-man: Correct. ''Let Mr.Larson know that he has two (2) days to explain himself before I reassing myself and our entire branch out of his                        backing. We do not encourage breaking trust.''

            **Big words with absolutely no balls behind them, Dominic.**

P-man: Yes. I don't think he thought that one through. Without our citizens' support he won't hold on for even a year. Threatening  
            to leave your side was a death wish.

      **Out of the game already. How sad~**

P-man: And finally: ''Say your prayers''

            **Ouch. Sally?**

P-man: Yeah. But then again she was the one behind the discoveries. I doubt she plans on doing much else than trying to experiment  
            new poisons on you.

          **Let us hope so. Actually. Scratch that. Her brewings taste so bad! Why can't she be into the more normal shit like stabbing?**

P-man: She is an enigma.

            **We arrived. Gotta go!**

P-man: See you later.

\--

Tord closes his phone and steps out of the car. Edd does the same on the other side, but with two high-defence guards occupying his both sides immediately for escorting. The concrete yard is surrounded with high fencing, there are a few containers that belong more on a cargo ship than here, and there are soldiers on the lookout everywhere he looks.

''A school?'' muttering, Edd tilts his head at the big white building. He can see the side of an ongoing class when looking up at the windows. One of the students looks down at them, then getting the attention of his friend and pointing. A few more turn their heads and watch. They seem to follow Tord's movements before they get out of sight when Edd and the company goes inside.

''We won't be here for long. Just have to get something. Be right back. He can look around if he wishes.'' Tord waves a gesture, then takes on a fast pace forward. Edd is left there awkwardly standing between the two decked out soldiers and all the freedom he could ask. But they will be following him. He just hopes the bathroom scene won't repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and it took way too long but my fourth semester is ending so of course all the deadlines in the world are put before the test week. I hope to get into the swing again after everything is done.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you enjoyed!


	19. EXistentialism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

''I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!'' Edd grabs a handful of his hair and pulls. He is rather desperate to find answers and feels more than disheveled currently: ''It's like every single time I know what is going on and what to do, it's trampled down and spit on. - I can't be sure who I am. I can't be sure where I'm going. And I can't be sure if I'll be -gulp- erased, by the other me. Haaah. Look! He's watching us right now. Creepy little parasite. Or am I the bug here? Well quess what? I DO NOT KNOW!'' even in nonsensical complaining Edd finds the time to be sarcastic. He then starts to rub his left arm's cask both due to the cold air and as a nervous gesture, and sits back down on the stairs next to the guard listening to him.

''Well it's not like many of us really do either. Know what can be trusted and what cannot I mean. Felix and I studied sports in college and now we're top tier guard at a Red Army facility. Life is like that sometimes.''

''Well _obviously_. But you don't see illusions caused by your own brain as the result of it.'' a bit of bitterness manages to tone Edd's words when he looks up from his lap. (''I must be going crazy. Hope the dogs don't catch that. I'll be facilitated.'') he quietly speaks as if muttering to himself while the rapidity of his rubbing increases.

''Illusions, you say. Is that the _''he''_ you meant?''

''YEAH! What the hell is up with that? I just woke up from a month-long nap and suddenly see the other ''Edd'' following me around like a cat trying to catch that damn lazer dot.'' Edd puffs to find his words and sound offended at the same time. But his face changes emotion more kin to anxiousness and expectance. 

He brings his fingers to lightly touch his cheek before looking outside at the concrete yard, ''What if he _is_ real? I can't defend myself against the real me.'' he scratches.

''What?''

''Yes yes of course. It can't be anything else. As I know I don't have access to some bits of my history, right. And history and memories are what defines us and our personalities. So what if I am not the real Edd? Because I don't know what happened in those times. A part of my personality could have been wiped out. -Erased- EXCEPT. From the very depths of my mind. Where he is safe.'' he taps his head.

Even with the fully covering facemask on, Edd can detect the 'you can't be serious' face the guard is pulling off. But the more that paranoid little idea is thought of, the more it grows and makes sense. What else could be the reason? Was he going insane? Or was it the original him, waiting to be released again. Drugs they say.

(He is waiting outside right now. He knows things I don't.)

''I don't think that's how it works.'' the guard's doubting words pull the boy out of his mind, ''People react to things differently. Sometimes just as a result of our physical bodies, sometimes due to experiences. But you are not _only_ defined by your past.'' they conclude.

Edd jumps up to pace around: ''So there are three possibilities. ONE: The personality I am right now is the result of my body being experimented on and the real Edd is standing outside just screaming to be in controll again.''

''Jesus. That's- That's a bit-''

''TWO: I am the real Edd and actually did all those horrible things that I can't remember but have heard of. AND I am possibly losing my mind because honestly? There isn't any other explanation to this all.''

''Ummmm. Are you all ri-''

''OR THREE: I might already be completely insane, have made this whole day up in my unconcious mind and don't know what is real and what is not anymore as the result of having been drugged so bad that my concious and unconcious minds have swapped places and I dream realities.''

''Okay okay! Jeez! Calm down.'' the guard pats a hand on the boy's shoulder, and only then does Edd realise his breath and heartbeat are rapid, his hand is always trying to find something to motion on. So he breathes out, and fiddles with his fingers, coiling them together as well as he can over the cask, trying to calm his racing paranoia.

''If it makes you feel any better- I assure you we are real. You are real. And you freaking out is most likely the result of being asleep for so long and suddenly being pulled into things you simply cannot know about and don't need to know about. You might not be completely FINE, but you're not in THAT bad of a position if I may say.''

''Thanks.'' Edd sighs, ''I still don't feel good though.''

''No doubt. With all you've been through today.'' the guard stretches long and hard, then walks around stretching their legs while Edd sits and scans the outside again. The figure gone and the day getting even cloudier now, his mind gets slightly lost in the surrounding stillness. Just thinking about the coldness of the rising wind makes him shiver. Looking up the stairs at the clock, reading 5pm, he gets up stretching and finally notices just how chilled the hallway really is, and crosses his arms (or- well his right one at least) in trying to preserve the small amounts of heat still left in his under-dressed body. If he himself wasn't as cold as he is, he could probably see the puffs of his breath.

''Hey it's kind of quiet isn't it? Did the classes end already or what?'' Edd turns his sight back to the entrance area. There's no one there.

He looks at the empty space completely still for what feels like a lifetime.

Where-  ''Sorry for being gone so long!'' Tord's announcing loudness scares Edd out of his skin. Though the familiar accented voice is otherwise welcome. ''Who were you talking to?'' the leader asks, but notices something's off when the white clad boy looks around almost panicking while shivering at the coldness.

Then a door to the side opens. ''Oh! Leader excuse me. I had to go to the bathroom.'' the guard says and and Edd crouches down in massive relief, all strength from his legs gone from the misconception. He breathes deep a few times while Tord discusses some things with the two guards, the quiet one having come along with Tord, probably requested to meet up with the leader halfway. 

(Yes that is it Edd. No need to panic or anything like that. You don't want to look SCARED now do you? Sure you didn't actually know that door was to the bathroom. The WC sing was way too small to notice immediately so this one isn't on you.)

''Hey.'' Tord directs at Edd and when looking up, *PUff* the boy's face is full of warm white fleece.

''I got you these, but there weren't any green ones so more white for you I guess.'' the leader shrugs.

''Uuh'' Edd stands up and looks at the jacket and a pair of insulated pants, ''Thanks!'' he smiles and stuffs his face into the soft jacket, finally getting some well deserved warmth in these dire times. ''OOooh my god these feel so warm and nice. Thank you thank you!'' he jumps a little.

''You're welcome.'' Tord smiles looking away and rubs the back of his head. To be honest he should have made someone bring the items to Edd earlier. He just didn't realise how much worse the weather would get. ''The jacket also has some insulation since fleece can't block wind for shit. So no worries on that front either.''

''Hm? Are we going to spend some time outside then?'' Edd asks (face still rubbing on the fleece) while looking around to find a spot to put the items on, since the hospital pants probably don't feel that good inside the new ones, needing to be taken off.

''Yes. I was thinking we could walk the rest of the way since the way to the base is really pretty this time of year. Aaaaaand I'm trying to stall something as much as I can so it's a win win.''

''Sounds good! I'll go change.''

''Aaap- One more thing.'' Tord grabs Edd's wrist and clicks a black metal collar on his neck and his wrist. They activate immediately.

''What the? What is this?'' Edd looks at the bulky thing on his wrist with little patterns of light glowing below the shiny surface. It's kinda pretty but the one on his neck is uncomfortable.

''They are a monitoring system that detects outside substances and blocks them from causing any effect on you. They can also shock anyone you choose, contact me, Paul, or Patryk, detect your location, or hide it, and send what is going on with you through this connected screen I have.'' he holds up something that looks like a phone but with similar outer shell.

''So why exactly do I need to look like your personal pet for this to work?'' Edd scratches at the machine around his throat. It is really embarrassing, even though nowadays those small rubbery collars they call ''chockers'' are a thing. It's still not something he could ever wear.

''Oh I'm sorry~ Do you want the drugs to reach your brain? The point of it being on your neck is that nothing can go past it. If it works then not even cyanide could get past your throat without being made effectless. It's just safety bro.'' Tord throws a quick gang sign to finish it off.

''Don't _bro_ me.'' Edd laughs it off and goes to change in the bathroom.

''I can do what I want.'' Tord chuckles back. ''Bring him outside when ready.'' he orders before heading out himself.

* * *

 

Ahhhhh MAN these new clothes are way better than the old ones -Edd sighs contently after having weaved his plastered arm through its sleeve. The jacket/hoodie is also a size or two bigger, making the sleeves extend nicely to cover his fingers and for him to snuggle his face against the fleece collar, zipped all the way up to cover his neck and his jaw. The bathroom temperature isn't bad either, so he lets the warmth soak in before heading out. For some reason he is really sleepy, and has to work up the energy to exit.

  
-outside-

  
''There you are. Feeling warmer?'' they get going right away and exist the yard, continuing on a dirt path to the side.

''Yeah, Tord. I am. You don't need to baby me.''

''Damn- just checking up on my fam. Nothing else to it.''

''Okay you- you really need to stop that. _Not_ being a cold heartless ruler doesn't suit you.''

''Why? It could be my new thing. I could be one of those hip young grandpas who doesn't know what anything means but says them nevertheless. Like that one presidental candidate I let live a while back.''

''My soul would cringe right out of my damn body if you ever dared to do that.''

''I'll remember that if you ever develop a humiliation fetish.''

''Stop!''

The boys snicker at the idiocy and walk a moment in silence. The cool wind brushes against the multicolored trees, making their surroundings whisper the calming sounds of autumn. Amongst them, Edd hears something alarming. Like his name is repeated far inside the forest ... up the hills to their right ... somewhere behind them. He doesn't want to look, to think about it, to see him again. He felt so calm and focused for a good while, but as soon as his own mind gets the chance to speak, it screams the uneasy questiong right back again.

What if he wants to take over?

What if I can never again controll this body? I don't want that. I want to talk to my friends again. I want to see where Tord is leading me.

I want to be involved.

''Edd?'' The call being real this time snaps the brunette right out of his own world, making him notice Tord stopped walking. His heartbeat is louder. Again.

''W- What is it?''

''You looked sad. Everything alright?''

''It's... (no matter how paranoid I feel, it won't get better by whining about it to him) Nothing. Let's just go.''

''You obviously lie, which is not very nice seeing how far I'm willing to already go to make you safe. Belitteling and bottling up your feelings is the exact opposite of that. It only leads to more issues. So I'm going to ask again, and this time, you are going to answer honest and straight to me like a sensible person. Right?''

''Commanding others isn't really a way to get them to trust you.''

''It is if I can solve their problems for them.''

''So what you're saying is that the means to do something don't matter?''

''Exactly. The results do. But let's get back to-''

''So even if it killed a million people... You would cure cancer?''

''That's not even a question, I've done that like seven times. Although the numbers and causes are always different. But let's not-''

''Wait.'' hearing the rather disturbing news makes Edd perhaps realise something he should have a long time ago, ''You can't be serious right?''

''Ugh Edd.'' Tord pinches the bridge of his nose, ''There was something else to discuss so-''

''Why are you avoiding the topic?''

'' **JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!!** '' the yell scares Edd and carries out long in the quiet park. Yet the seconds of silence after the surprise are greater.

''Aaaahhh. Sorry sorry-'' Tord brings his hand up his face and into his hair in frustration, ''I get annoyed when people avoid my... AUTHORITY.'' he grits out through his teeth. But a glance at the still startled friend makes those little strings of quilt flick inside his heart again and carry their tremors through his whole body this time. It's nauseating.

''Ugh, whatever.'' and he sighs, ''Yes! Edd. I have done some veeery baad thing throughout my reign. But I have to ask: What did you expect?'' he walks next to the small individual before him, ''A world where everyone dances on flowers and sing little songs, being happy all the time with not a care in the world that surrounds them? Sure! If roses are the path to that happy world in question. Because every action has a reaction, Edd! Every light step on that rosy bed has a thorn underneath. And I am not afraid to be the one tredding on them.'' He turns to face the other, ''I am not a nice person. Don't expect a hero where there is none. I suggest you get these facts into your head. The last thing I want to is to hur-'' he cuts himself short, but shakes his head and glares down cold, getting his point across as Edd stares back slightly unnerved. ''I am not like I used to be.'' are the last, almost sad spoken words before he turns, and takes on casual pace.

It doesn't take but a moment before the smaller male jogs beside him again. Tord breathes a sigh of relief internally.

''Neither of us would gain anything from me fussing about my insignifigant thoughts I think.'' Edd comments and Tord looks at him dark and a hint of anger behind it all. The day has been a long and winding rollercoaster of emotions for the small brunette. Something he wasn't used to, and it drains him completely. ''But if you're willing to listen I can try to explain.''

Tord brightens up considerably when hearing that: ''Oh Please do~''

The scared away birds from before chirp in the trees again, and everything is normal. To be honest, Edd has never been one to tell of his inner conflicts to anyone. Complaining never gets you anywhere, and is just plain annoying -is what he has been telling himself over and over again whenever something has come up, right before brushing it under that carpet or stuffing it inside that imaginary bottle, from where no one can get a hold of his weaknesses. And this is where it's gotten him. He hates being defenceless or seen as pathetic. It is the worst feeling. He hates crying most of all, because it combines all of them at once -is what he repeats to himself- No one wants to see others cry. It's embarrassing. No one wants to get dragged into your messes. They're busy with their own lives.

So needless to say, this cirlce of habits is pretty damn tough to break on such a short notice.

''Ugh- Okay- Ummmmm. But man they feel so insignifigant~ Okay! I'm going to keep it simple by just, welllllll uuuuuuuhhh maybe... not uhm - Ah shit.'' his hands rub every part of his face, ranging all the emotionfilled gestures from 'I don't want to do this' to 'What the hell am I going to say' while his mouth tries to translate all the crashing and burning inside. Only coming up with gibberish, but it's a hearty start.

Though after a while it gets a bit repetitive.

''Edd. Stop thinking about what you're going to say and just say it. - Trust me. I've heard so much shit over my rule that your quote unquote ''insignifigant thoughts'' shouldn't cause any problems. Speaking about it honestly without filters is the help you need.''

''Oh- yeah. Okay. Yeah!''

A moment passes.

''Soooooooo... Are you going to?''

''Oh! Yeah sorry!''

Edd sighs and starts: ''Well it's not really anything too big. I just have a feeling like I might not be... I might not be the Edd you know and remember.''

''How so?'' Both look ahead where they're walking, as to keep the mood casual and open. It makes Edd feel calmer and lines up his thoughts a bit better.

''I keep thinking about what I've missed when those blackouts happen and I keep running into the same little voice in the back of my head. It tells me of all the inconcistencies I have with my life and it makes me think I- that I'm not the real Edd. Because he must be the one who knows everything. And I certainly don't know much of anything.'' looking at his hand like to see if he exists, he continues, ''I even see the ... real ... me. I actually see him around and he is waiting and whispering to get out, and I don't know if I was MADE to be his more cooperating replacement. If I'm not the original. That's how I feel.'' he concludes and sighs out sad, if anything.

A couple seconds of calming silence runs over them as Tord looks to the sky for his next words.

''Edd''

''Hm?''

''You respond to that name like it's yours. You are as overly caring and silly and a dork as you have always been. But people constantly change in little ways. You are you, and that's all that matters.''

Edd's pace slows down a bit automatically as he stares the other with eyes open wide in wonder. He humms.

Is it that simple?

.

.

.

Edd stares at the back of that caramel hair, mind surprisingly clear of thoughts. The wind blows against him gently, chilling him even through the hoodie but in a welcome, conditioned way.

Maybe that's all there is to it -Edd smirks and rubs his head in thinking how silly his troubles truly are. This isn't a problem one should pay so much mind at, and thankfully the person walking in front of him opened his eyes just enough for him to see that.

He jogs next to Tord and leans forward to smile and him: ''Perhaps you really aren't that shabby of a leader~''

Tord puffs, ''Obviously'' and makes Edd laugh lightly.

''Pompous bastard''

''Troublemaking lil shit'' Tord throws back, but the tomfoolery is broken by a scratchy sound coming over from one of Tord's devices. *KZZZZT*

''Ach for fucks sake. What is it now?'' he pulls the gadget out, ''Talk to me.''

  
A scratchy voice of a man calls out: ''There's something going on Red Leader Sir! We've detected a thing.'' the handheld is loud enough for Edd to hear everything clearly.

''What thing? Don't be so damn vague when calling my personal equipment!''

''Hold on-'' the guy mumbles something on the other side. The words ''suitable authority anymore'' and ''new changes'' can be detected from the mumbling, but impatience gets the better of the leader: ''Just spill it!'' he commands into the thing.

''Sorry! Sir! There is an unindentified aircraft flying near the coastline with no obvious course. It seemed to posess a small radar cloaking device so our equipment only picked up it's signal now.''

''WHAT!? Hold on. - What did you do?'' Tord directs his question toward Edd.

''WHat? ME? - Why do you think I had anything to do with this?'' Edd squeaks out in defence, ''Man. I only woke up today and you already think I have some scheme? Flattering but completely overestimating my abilities if anything!''

''Ah forget it. Shit! - Do everything in your power to identify, and if necessary, eliminate the target.''

''Yes. Sir.'' *click*

''God- Goddamnit! Now I need to change my plans AGAIN, have to get a fucking fighter jet to take it down and get to the outpost in Canada or some shit -grumble grumble- I wanted to stall but not by this muuucch~'' Tord whines and goes to tap his phone until Edd yanks his sleeve lightly: ''Ummm-'' he points in front of them, ''I don't think that's necessary.''

There is a big metal plane flying in the distance, obviously older than the high tech stuff of modern world. They squint their eyes to see til Tord tilts his head and asks:

''Is that one of our old models?''

* * *

 

**''IT'S SPILLING ALL OVER THE FLOOR!''**

''Claudia! I doubt Tom cares much right now!'' Matt gestures to the pile of broken human on the floor grasping his head in pain, ''Is there anything I can do?'' he tries to comfort the individual in question but only get a pile of black gunk thrown up from the other and gags before turning away from the crude image.

''IT MIGHT BE POISONOUS! Everyone be CAREFUL!''

''Dunno. It doesn't taste harmful.''

''EEEWWW fuck Torm! That's gross! HURK'' he gags again - ''DO NOT EAT THE GOOP!'' Claudia waves her arms around.

''WHAT IF I LIKE EATING GOOP!? IT HAS A NICE TEXTURE!''

''DO! NOT!'' she jumps over to the fusion and before getting pulled away, Torm shoves as much of the stuff into his mouth as possible while Matt tries not to spill his own guts like Tom.

''OH for FUCKS SAKE! Could you guys at least TRY to keep it down back there!? Flying this thing is like trying to solve algebra, WHICH I WAS ONLY MEDICORE AT!''

''So sorry Michaela.'' Matt leans on the doorframe of the pilot's cabinet, ''I- HURK- I'm not feeling too well either.''

''DO NOT THROW UP IN THE CABIN!''

 **''AAARGH!''** tears of pain spill down Tom's cheeks as the raggedy horns are burying their way back into his skull. His body is trying to dispose of the black gunk that made this awful mutation a possibility, so everything hurts like hell.

''Jesus CHRIST!'' Michaela sees the sight, ''We have not flown for TEN HOURS for you to fuck this plane up this bad!! And we don't even know where the nearest hospital is.''

''Doubt -burp- doubt they could help him anyways.'' Matt, so far, is succeeding in his self containment.

''MICHAELA!'' Claudia struggles with Torm in the back, ''Where exactly are we now!?''

''Almost at the destination! The coordinates set up on the plane!!''

''And what coordinates are those!?''

''I thought you knew!!''

''WHAT?!! How could I know if I boarded **after you**!!''

''WELL THEY WERE SET BEFORE WE TOOK OFF SO I ASSUMED THE PEOPLE IN CHARGE WOULD KNOW!!''

''Check the cabinet for a booklet!! There should be every pre-set set of coordinates this thing has!''

''Oh yeah~'' she finds the little booklet next to her controls in a little pocket, ''Let's see... hmmm.''

''Claudia! You gotta drive the plane too!!''

''Oh shit right.'' she throws the coordinate list to Matt, ''Our set ones are there! Look 'em up and tell me where we're headed!'' commanding the ginger should also take his mind off of the sickness.

After a quick scan. ''AHA!''

''So?''

''What is R A H Q?''

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

''What?''

''R A H Q - See?'' he shows the note on the thing to the unbelieving Michaela.

''NO WAY!''

''What is it!'' Claudia yells from the back.

''WE'RE HEADING TO THE RED ARMY MAIN BASE!''

**''What the FU-''**

  
To Tom, this day has been an absolute shitfest and doesn't look to be getting any better. Reminding himself of that fact only made the crude images of his mentor's death return, having the tears stream down and blur his vision. There isn't really much he could detect from the piles of blackness he was covered in, as it keeps liquifying from the demonic big limbs it had initially formed into. The chaos happening around him didn't help either, no matter if he understood any of it or not. Ah he wishes to feel the peace and quiet again of having a home. Of being with his friends again and laughing these kinds of silly mistakes off. But it seems fate hasn't planned anything like that for him for the long times to come in life.

What is a life? Is it nothing more than an endless search for a picture to be made on those blank, unimaginative eyes of a child through experiences? To one day gaze upon ones own eyes and see the history there, like a window into one's soul. And what are experiences, if not but constant reminders that we're only one naïve boy and a bullet away from oblivion? And what of the Tom? Eyes- forever blank. Destined to an existential swim down the river of life to an unknowable history, and thus, destiny. Such cruelty certainly cannot heed good.

Can someone please stop Torm from eating the gunk!!

  
**''OH FUCK!''**

''What is it!?'' Claudia yells towards the pilot and trying to keep the fusion and ill Matt at bay.

''I JUST LOST THE CONTROLS!! ... NO WAIT! ... THEY'RE BACK!'' A sigh of relief from the two of them. However, the bumps didn't make this situation any better, as Matt falls to his knees in an attempt to not spill over and hurt his ribs even more.

''THEY'RE GONE AGAIN!'' Michaela waggles the manual controller and gets nothing in return.

''Shit.''

\--

''Is it coming this way?'' Edd squints at the sight of the shining metal plane heading towards their location.

''According to our management there shouldn't be any of those unscrapped pieces of junk lying around anymore. So it's not ours.'' Tord turns to the vehicle as well. The vehicle that is heading not only at their location, but actually pointing its nose at the two.

''Oh my god it's coming straight at us!''

''A suicide bomber perhaps?''

''Tord this isn't the time to wonder what the pilot is! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE WAY!!''

''Edd. As much as the old models were clunky pieces of horribly constructed shit, they were extremely fast. Meaning that no matter if we run, it is going to hit something and with the school this close I am not going to run and let it crash.''

''HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?!''

''Experience in this field of work is 90% avoiding death.''

\--

''HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?! TORM IS ALREADY WEEPING OVER THERE BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!! He- eh- um. Why is he eating that?'' Michaela left the controls and leaped for the eldest, aka Claudia, to solve the problem.

''DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR! TRY TO JUMPSTART IT!'' Claudia shakes Michaela.

''WITH WHAT!? MY IMAGINATION?! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH STRAIGHT ON EVEN WITH CONTROLS AT THIS POINT!!''

''WE CAN'T JUST GIVE UP NOW!! -uuuuuuh- MATT!''

Torm is laying on top of Matt since that is where Claudia dropped him at and Tom is laying face-down having given up his struggle against the pain. ''What?''

''Please oh christ tell me that your powers work again.''

''I doubt it Mrs.Gilbarar. Nothing seems to work right now.''

''Aaaaach'' frustrated, she knocks on her head trying to wrack her brain into thinking, ''Come on! THINK!'' But the plane is sent to a full on nosedive from an airbump.

''WE'RE CRASHING IN A COUPLE SECONDS!''

\--

''WHat ARE WE GOING TO DO!? It's going to crush us!''

''DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!'' Tord scrambles with his right hand glove and finally rips it off, immediately extending it towards the object coming down at full speed.

''I don't want to die! My character is still imperfect! I STILL HAVE COLA TO DRINK!!''

''STOP RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES! IT'S DISTRACTING ME!'' he ignites his powers full force and focuses all his energy on this task. It needs a miracle to work but it's the only thing saving them at this point.

\--

''Bye Tom. Bye Matt. It was nice to know you guys. -munch-''

\--

''NNNNNNGH GAAH!'' ***THWONK** \- swish swish swish - **CRASH BOOM*** the plane looks as if it was hit and sent pirouetting over the hills before coming down blazing.

''NGH'' Tord falls to his knee from the overexertion. He looks at his shaking hand and then to Edd, who is only viewing the explosion.

The moment he gets the chance he's going to fire whoever couldn't see a giant ass metal plane flying across one of our most sensitive territory... and then it's time for some muffins.


	20. dont inhale

 

 

''EDD Wait!!''

The boy doesn't know exactly why he's running so fast, knowing that no ordinary being could survive such a blast. But it's a gut feeling. Something strange he has in his intuition. The spectre of him is following his lead too, surprisingly showing emotion too close to concern for the real Edd's comfort. Nevertheless he wants to run straight there no matter the cost.

Tord is getting left behind and soon not even his voice can be heard over the gusts of wind and crackling of wood. The trees that got snapped down by the crashing plane block his path considerably and make the run difficult. Jumping over, ducking under, and weaving his path through the forest makes its mark on his clothes as they get torn on more occasions than one, one nasty branch even cuts his hand painfully. But the crash site is close, the air already getting filled with thick smoke from the burning surroundings.

Once the air gets too clogged up, Edd lowers himself closer to the ground and makes sure the poisonous smog doesn't block his oxygen flow. ''Damn this.'' he coughs into his sleeve, but hears a *ping* in return.

-zzt Notice to Mister. Edd. Could.- the robotic voice processes -I detect that the air around you is containing heavy doses of harmful substances such as ... soot and ... carbon monoxide. Please leave the area immediately or activate safety procedures on your health and safety band.-

''And how the hell do I do that?''

*ding* -Please leave the rest to me- the collar around his neck beeps and in a second a clear bubble forms around his head from four dainty spikes that rose up -You may now continue ... please be causious of fire and explosive gasses thank you-

''Thanks. I'll keep it in mind.'' But no answer from the machine this time. No matter, he can (probably) now continue without a second thought into the action.

* * *

 

The blob of blackness splats on the ground, turning to its more liquid form near instantaneously. Uncovering five struggling figures from inside it.

''GHAAAAA'' Claudia pushes herself free of the murky stuff and gasps for air, not before coughing her lungs out. ''Everyone!'' she tries to scan the area to find her friends but in turning around she splats back down. ''Guh. Is everyone alive!?''

''Alive but not free yet.'' Torm makes his movements out of the thick goop look easy, yet his face is soon distorted to alarm and he basically leaps for the nearest treestump before releasing his guts.

''Amazingly yes.'' Matt being the one to breathe out now, ''We all look to be here.''

''Goddamnit Torm. Didn't I tell you that eating this stuff would be a bad idea?'' Claudia doesn't get an answer from the busy boy.

''Everybody stay low! The surroundings are filled with smog! Try to find clean patches of air before we can get the hell out of here.'' Michaela has gotten herself free. Now it's just-

''Agreed. Let's get the fuck away from here FAST.''

Tom -Claudia internally sighs in relief. Seems like everyone survived and no clear injuries were sustained. Even Tom, who was crying bloody murder just a mere moment ago, is up on his feet in no time and helping the rest up. His horns didn't disappear though, and are back in their full raggedy- mutant- violet- glory.

''Michaela. How close do you think we are from the RA quarters?''

''About a mile or so perhaps.''

''Then we use that mile to our advantage. Get as far away from here as possible and cover any tracks of our survival as we can. We don't have the luxury of being hunted at this state.''

''Looks like that's a bit too late.'' Torm mutters from his stump.

''What!''

''Someone's there.'' he lifts a lazy hand into the distance and lo and behold, there is a smallish lone figure running their way from the other side of the smog. Barely noticable from the black and grey veil.

''Get down. If they're alone we can take them out here and maybe even use their body as a decoy for one of our own.'' Tom commands and all take a position on the outer ring of the crater their plane produced in it's landing. It gets eerily quiet as they listen for the lights steps approach closer. All have their heartbeats loud enough to take the scene too, and the figure draws nearer. No one has the gut to take a peek at the person, in case they notice them and calls for backup.

Then they hear talking, as if the mystery person was on a phone:

''Are you sure ... I haven't gotten anything from you til now except mental chrises and self-doubt, how do you expect me to believe you? ... Well yeah I know I was the one who made them up but you're still not making any more sense of this than what I thought of you ... You mean here? ... Oh! Hi Matt!''

Matt absolutely shits his pants from hearing his name but even after the name already being out there he thinks that maybe, if he doesn't move, the other person might not see him?

''Matt. It's okay you pansy it's just me.'' At that the ginger finally snaps his sight above him, and sees a much happier sight standing on the crater's edge than what he could have ever imagined.

''Edd? OH MY GOD EDD!!'' he leaps to his feet and tumbles up the dirt to snatch the little guy up to a hug. His ribs ache at the action but it's worth it. They laugh, but Matt quickly goes to his knees and coughs up a storm from the smoke.

''Edd?! What the hell? What the everloving hell are you doing 'here'?''

''CLAUDIA!! I could ask the same of you lot like what the fuck!''

''WE ESCAPED A MASSACRE DOWN AT HQ!''

''I'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR LIKE A MONTH AND WOKE UP TO MEET MY DEMONS!''

The three jump from joy in a group hug while the three ''tough guys'' (guy being a gender neutral term here) look from the side, mumbling amongst themselves:

''So that is _the_ Edd? The one who once killed an entire army of original-clones just because of coca cola? The one who infiltrated an underwater fish kindom because the keys to his cola fridge went missing? The one who once swam in an entire pool of delicious yet burning cola?''

''Why are ALL your stories of him about cola?'' Michaela whispers to Torm. The heavy smoke is being cleared a bit by a passing gust of wind.

''Well that's how these stories were passed down to me.''

''By whom? Your friends back at the RA labs?''

''Well more specifically the clones of Edd himself told me.''

''There are clones of him??? I thought the RA only wanted... you know... clones that follow orders and show physical prowess.''

''Yes. But all bets were off when they first dabbled onto enhanced clone soldier mechanics. So everything was tried and tested.''

''So are there really more of him around?''

''No.''

''What? Why?''

''I think something went wrong with all copies with his genomes in them. Back in the labs they showed beyond exceptional results in both mental and physical tests sure - but only if the price was cola related. They were like monsters that could only be sustained by Coca cola, like their lives depended on it. So they were the most high maintenance and -like you hinted at- most recless, showing almost no regard to orders or authority, even going as far as throwing tanks around to get their hands on the freshest of coca cola around whenever the lunch time came. Though they were also the happiest of clones, humour was the second noticable trait they posessed. I remember learning all about our originals' adventures from them while laughing myself into tears. Sadly, in the end most of them perished because of this highly specific cola-dependant lifecykle. They lived that YOLO life til the end.''

''So there was not a single one that was stable enough to live?''

''Well actually... There was one, highly regarded individual. The purest form of clone- we called him. I believe his name was something like matted, a name I think given to him from his love of matted pastel colors. But he was rarely seen in our dump of a quarter. Ah I remember his incredible smile and most beautiful freckles like a galaxy on it's own. He spoke so calmly and positively compared to anything we had ever heard. He always brightened our day and-''

''Okay okay I think that's descriptive enough thank you.'' Tom covers the fusion's mouth with the back of his hand, ''So while they distract him, we should find a way to escape. Maybe we can sneak out while he's looking away and then book it.''

''What! Why would you want to- to leave him again?'' Torm is shocked, baffled. ''We had no choice back in the fight last time! So what is your excuse this time!''

''BECAUSE I NEVER WOULD HAVE LOOKED LIKE THIS IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM!'' the sudden yell makes them all the company look his way, and it is then that Edd sees the painful looking horns growing atop his friend's head, and his arms covered in darkness.

''Tom? What happened to you.''

But the only bitter answer is: ''None of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you.'' before Tom turns his back and walks out of the smoggy zone, and the rest follow, Edd trying to jog up to the angry individual but getting stuck in debree. ''Wait. Ugh. Tom!''

''To think it was actually better that we never met. How ironic.'' of course this all hurts Tom to say, it pains him. But his insides twist all the same so he doesn't care anymore.

Their path to freedom is haulted however, by a cold and devious voice.

''I wouldn't talk to him like that if I were you.'' And in a flash Tom is sent crashing into a tree by the odd cable that wraps around him and restrains all action.

''TOM!'' Claudia yells but freezes when the culprit comes in sight.

It's the Red Leader - standing but a few yards away.

 

He directs his sharp eyes at the company.

''Hello~'' the leader smiles like he's ready to rip them open, and shivers run down Claudia's whole body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school's pressing so it's a short one, BUT i'll try and make a new chapter for tomorrow already! hope you enjoy
> 
> Oh! And thanks for all the comments that have been made!! I luv yall


	21. can't exhale

'' **you** '' Tom growls and pressures the cable around him enough to crack the bark of the tree. His teeth are visibly changing sharper and longer, and his eyes eminate a sort of purple mist as they follow the movements of that monster dressed in red.

''Whoah! Why so furious? You've already grown horns and everything just like a demon. Is it because lil Eddie finally came to his senses and left you wimps~?'' Tord taunts, holding a shit-eating grin the entire time. ''Well. It's not like you had much use of him anyways~ Such a waste I'd say.'' he sighs and shrugs, then turns to face the company.

''I'll break your fucking skull.''

''Haha- Good luck with that. - As a notice to all of you idiots, unless you came to perform a large scale suicide mission you're not going to be able to do anything without our cannons blasting your bits to the moon, not even mentioning my own joy if I get to strangle the life out of you soooo~ I suggest not even bothering.''

The tree cracks even more under the pull: ''I'll have you know this isn't the best day to meet me.'' Tom almost laughs, failing to contain that bloodthirsty rage inside himself, ''I've killed quite alot of people just a couple hours ago. Would do it again in a heartbeat.''

''Yes I can see that.'' Tord takes on a more serious face and takes out his phone, ''Seeing how you can't even contain the mutagen's emotional unstability I'd say your earlier killing spree -as you so kindly informed- triggered it finally. How weak of you.'' He snaps a picture of Tom, ''This damn _third party_ is seriously messing with things they shouldn't, and quite hilariously they somehow found you! Even though the locations of your bases are supposed to be secured tight like-'' Tord realises with a sharp intake of breath. ''Ohhohhohohohohoo~ Your quarters got taken by them.'' he smiles joyfully and the gang all flinch - An action the Red Leader takes as a ''shit he got it'' - ''Oh my god! You totally got fucked by them!'' Tord laughs in glee, ''Is this the end of the _teeerrifying resistance_? I can't believe after all this time it wasn't even your worst enemy who took you down.'' he mocks.

-

''Wait. What is he talking about? Was Tom behind the massacre Claudia mentioned?'' Edd whispers the tall lady he's never seen before while Tord and Tom exchange death threats.

''Last night the resistance headquarters got taken over by a rebellion. They had so many people on their side... We couldn't do anything.'' she grits through her teeth. ''Even with Tom taking on so many of them, Cog got killed.''

''What?'' Edd can only squeeze out of him before a voice to his left speaks. And by turning his head, the surroundings seem to fade slightly.

  
''He's right you know.'' It's a soft, whimpering noise, as if scared all the time. Frightened to the tears.

''Why are you bothering me again?'' Edd asks the image of him. It has decided to start talking to him, so to answer he is trying to keep his voice as low and inconspicuous as manageable.

''I need to tell you that he's right.''

''You mean Tord? The resistance has other quarters. It's not over yet.''

''No. I meant Tom (you nitwit).''

''What about him?''

''Last time we saw him, _we broke the rules_. We gave him something he wasn't supposed to have. And this is the result. - Bad for us... All of them around us.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''We broke the rules. They're going to come after us. We broke the rules.'' it whimpers. The absolute wide-eyed horror on the ghost's face disturbs Edd, but he can't be consumed by this now. 

''I don't believe you. I would never hurt any of them on purpose.''

''What you mean is you don't WANT to believe me. Still doesn't make it unreal. Wish it did.'' But Edd won't answer, he is way too unsure about this all to make up his mind. So the image of him sighs: ''If it makes it any better... We did it to save him.''

Before Edd can retaliate the hallucination is gone. This notice leaves a bad taste in his mouth, but that can wait for now cause-

'' **Torm don't** '' Michaela tries to grab the charging fusion but misses. Leaping for the Leader he tries to jab a broken off branch into the other's head, but before he even goes for the swing he is grabbed by the throat and stopped short.

''GAUGH''

''Ah yes the freak of a fusion between me and the alcoholic. How tragic. You should have just stayed in your lane.'' Tord squeezes so hard that Torm's neck clearly bends. The fusion can only gag and struggle as others watch in horror before jumpscared by the pine behind Tom shattering, releasing the mad beast from his binds. He is now mutated to the point that his claws and tail are ready to tear Tord apart, who in turn turns his eyes towards this threat, yet not letting go of Torm.

They both get ready for a hit and Tom makes the leap.

''Tord!'' Edd just barely makes it between the two, making Tom hault unexpectedly and bump harshly into the boy, who in turn basically falls into Tord but doesn't let his determined gaze leave the Leader's even for a moment, even as he grips the ruler's collar both for leverage as to not fall like Tom has and to get his point through.

''I need you to release him and for the both of you to calm down!'' And like clockwork Tord relaxes his grip and the fusion falls to the ground gasping for air.

.

.

.

''Ah'' Tord realises the moment, finally ripping his conciousness from Edd and looking for an explanation himself on why he listened to a command. It doesn't make any sense.

The stilled moment drags on a bit. Edd seemingly being the only one who has his shit together as he goes to help the gasping Torm off the ground asking ''Are you all right?''. He checks the awful marks around the fusion's whole throat and waits for the other to regain composure. Though looking alright from the outside, Edd is growing more concerned for what his hallucination meant. ''They're coming for us'' he mutters quietly, only Torm being close enough to hear.

''You- He- You- I-'' Tom has calmed down considerably and is just pointing his finger from one person to another. ''What?''

''What?'' Edd doesn't quite get why everyone is looking at him like he just performed a lap dance in a church, but hey! Everything is quiet for once.

That is until a massive bright red offroader comes barreling in, knocking over trees left and right.

''EY! What's the dealio here!?'' Patryk pops up from the sunroof. ''We got ya request boss! One escort to go.''

Paul waves from the driver's seat at the company. ''What in the world happened here?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my titles are amazing! 10/10 I'd say


	22. Surprise!

‘’Just calm down I’m trying to explain what- No don’t try to kick me, ugh honestly Tom- You are such a child!’’ Edd’s patience is running thin. Ten minutes it's been, yet Tom is still not stopping the thrashing and muffled yelling about, and is even hitting the disgruntled Claudia sitting on the bench by his side. He is honest to god throwing a tantrum on the car floor while Edd has tried to tell him that they are not going to die, as he had acquired from Tord before they got on. That doesn’t include torture of any form but at least it’s something since Tord is getting pretty tired of this bullshit as well.

‘’I doubt he would want to chat with a TRAITOR!’’ Torm similarly pouts, ‘’You- you have no right to look at expecting any remorse here.’’

‘’Well, Torm, we can’t all be precious little cinnamon buns like you.’’

‘’Fuck dude I _defended_ you but I didn’t think you’d actually go out of your way to hook up with the fucking **dick** tator (hehehe)’’ he tries to high-five Matt but gets rejected and Edd has to rub the oncoming migraine out of his skull before loses it.

‘’Listen. I know what I do might not be that justified to you but goddamn if I ain’t trying. Like. What the fuck else do you want me to say that I really am deeply sorry for whatever bullshit I made you go through? Especially you Tom. I might be seeing ghosts of myself warning me about continuing this trip on as a side-effect of mental and bodily trauma but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t apologize for this horrible mutation you have become.’’

‘’Can that even be classified as an apology? Cause you sounded like you wanted to choke yourself.’’

Tom tries to throw his body at Edd yet again and just barely hits it short due to the chains locking him to the truck’s wall.

‘’GODDAMNIT that’s it. I tried, I failed. Fuck you guys.’’ Edd gets up and joins the -hopefully- more civilized side of the truck, aka the driver’s side.

He slumps down on the seat sighing after closing the little door behind him.

‘’What'd I tell you. They would rather pin it all on one person than admit the world is a sequence of unexpected and unreachable events which no mortal being could ever hope to control.’’ Tord greets the grumbly Edd by stating a fact neither would like to hear right now.

‘’My apologetic look didn’t reach Tom's forgiveness as, if he wasn't tied up to look like a badly wrapped christmas present, he would probably call this convenient bullshit out and flip this entire truck over. Can’t blame him - I would too. Yet I don’t know what else to say! My imagination for these things is running dry and my emotions aren't much better after the Kingda Ka this day has been.’’ he sighs again and tries to lean so his left arm would hold the weight but jolts back straight once feeling the ache. He nearly forgot his arm was still broken, ‘’Hhhhh just once I would like to make this all better for ALL of us. Sacrificing one friend's happiness for another's is bullcrap.’’ Something unbound itself within the cast and is scratching his arm. He tries to let it be but it really annoys him.

‘’Yes’’ Tord joins the sighing, ‘’Your quest would probably be easier if you weren't surrounded by selfish assholes with nothing better to do than act vengeance on one another 24/7. Yet here we are.‘’

‘’Are you implying that you're one of them?’’

‘’What does - _we_ \- usually mean for you?’’

‘’Eeeheheheeee - neeegh’’ Edd sarcastically ‘’laughs’’ while trying to snatch the scratchy thing out of the damn metal cask but isn’t succeeding. ‘’Even the other me is having a hard time whenever I see him. He keeps saying to stay out but… I don’t exactly know what he’s talking about.

‘’Most likely a side effect of the withdrawal symptoms now that we got you out of the drugs.’’

‘’I know but- It’s like he actually knows what’s going on. I’m getting the heebie jeebies out of this all.’’ The stick or whatever is really stuck in there. It just doesn’t want to get out.

‘’But you’ve always been a bit paranoid right? I would let it be for now.’’

‘’Yeah I guess… gah you little- mmrrrh.’’ Edd is digging for the fucking twig but he isn’t reaching it quiiiiite, ''God- Fcuk'' his struggles are in vain. The scratchy thing just sank deeper.

''What are you doing?'' Tord views from the side with an amused look, leaning one elbow on the backseat counter and having the other hand on his waist like the smug bastard he is.

''There's like a twig stuck inside this thing and I can't get it out? Must've dipped in there when I crept in the forest floor.''

''Want me to help?'' Tord says while cracking up slightly.

''No no- I got this. Fuqk- dmt. fshjjsfhksfhj ... ouch''

''Is the arm still sensitive?''

''What do you think? It's completely fucked up.''

''Yeah but we inserted some of my cells into it to boost the process. Of course bone takes time to heal but it should be slightly numbed to pain too.''

''Okay. First of all that's kinda gross. But secondly that's very thoughtful, thank you. However, this damn thingshjshsfgh just won’t get out!'' Edd tries to shake his whole arm while holding it up instead, but it visibly aches him to keep it in that position. His shoulder was horribly dislocated and fractured in the incident so...

''That isn't going to help. Let me just-'' Tord stands up (as much as he can in the driver’s side) and moves closer to reach the arrogant boy who leans away matchingly.

''No Tord.'' Edd has his motherly voice on, ''What did I say about babying?'' he even has the _sincere_ face with the eyebrows up and direct eye contact and everything.

''Not asking for help is how little children act so how else do you expect me to handle you?'' he tries to reach for the arm chuckling but Edd twists away.

''You are exactly the extra sass I don't need right now- Ow! But I would rather not have you do every little thing for me.''

''But if it hurts we better get it out you nutjob!''

''Then I just have to find my own way while it hurts!''

''Oh come on you're being a brat.''

''And you're being an overprotective fool yo!''

''That's it Edd! Give me the arm.''

''No!'' - ''Let me see it!'' - ''Noo! Get away you half roasted chicken!'' - ''EDD STOP'' - ''You come in my space you get the foot!'' - ''You're ruining my coat!'' - ''You're ruining my self-esteem!'' - ''It's just a twig!'' - '’EXACTLY!''

''FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU TWO CHILDREN STOP THAT OR I'LL TURN THIS CAR RIGHT BACK AND WE AIN'T GOING NOWHERE!!''

Paul's warning gets the two to stop moving, Tord propped up on the other's foot by his stomach and reaching for the robotic cask while Edd is on his back on the bench and holding the other off. Tord reacts swiftly and uses the tiny smidgens of power he needs to levitate the twig out and succeeds, though scratching the arm quite bad.

''OW- Hey!''

''Too slow~'' Tord slumps back down to sit with a smug smile and both his hands behind his head relaxing. ''If you ever want to compete with me you gotta be like a hare in a desert road.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

‘’Be fast as fuck or else your feet burn.’’

‘’Hm… Isn’t that something Tom used to say?’’

‘’No’’

‘’Yeah it is. You know right after he moved from the countrysi-’’

‘’No no shhhh~ let’s just enjoy the ride and not talk about the past like good christian children~’’

‘’No but-’’

‘’Tshh sh sh sh sh shhhhhh’’ he holds a finger right in Edd’s face and has the smugest, most shiteating grin one can imagine.

‘’But-’’

‘’Tsh tsh tsh tsh tsh-’’

‘’Goddamnit STOP THAT!’’ Edd slaps the hand away.

‘’What? Am I annoying you?’’ he pokes, ‘’Am I? Am I? OOOf-’’

‘’Bad children get the shame foot.’’ And the bickering continues until Paul turns around and gives them a hard stare to make them stop before Edd’s ‘’shame foot’’ would reach his head and the both of them would get thrown out the window.

‘’Hhhhhh. Maybe I should go back there and try talking to them again.’’

‘’Why bother?’’ Tord relaxes in his seat again, ‘’Sometimes you just have to let bygones be bygones. If that’s how the saying goes. Trying to convince people to change their minds about something so integral and long lasting won’t work but with outside neutral help and shitloads of time, or a common enemy you all love to hate. All in all it’ll always be too much of a bother and the only options of the end results will be disappointment and wasted time, or lifelong regret and a couple people who would probably piss you off now and then regardless.’’

‘’Tord. Man. You don’t get it. Good friends aren’t something you can just throw away willy nilly and expect to get more and more later on. When you truly find people you enjoy hanging out with, and would go against the tyranny of the world with guns blazing, then you have to let loose of that ultimate control of every little detail in your life you have had up until that point. Sure they annoy the shit out of you sometimes, maybe just for shits and giggles, but that doesn’t mean either you or them have stopped loving you as who you are. Friends aren’t people who don’t piss you off, but they’re people who are worth forgiving over and over for. Like - Even if there was some fantastical asspulling of an explanation where all of us would have been in the right all along in this world domination shit, what would it really change? We’re still the exactly same assholes as back then with life horrible choices that have lead up to these consequences and honestly? I wouldn’t have it any other way. Because we’re still all alive and everything is not completely fucked even if they kinda are. And in the end? Who **.** Cares **.** ’’

 

…

 

‘’Wow Edd. You almost managed to pull me completely around with only one asspulling of a speech yourself. Good job.’ 

‘’Thanks. I sure would like to see that same kind of enthusiasm for me trying to stitch this shredded rag of a friend-group back together.’’

‘’You can always dream~’’

‘’Fuck you.’’

‘’Love you too~’’

‘’Anyways. I’ll go back there and see things through. Somehow venting to you for a bit really helped me get some much needed energy back!’’

‘’You’re welcome.’’

Edd goes back through the little door they have between the driver’s side and the passenger side and hoy boy what does he find here.

‘’Torm…’’ he pinches the bridge of his nose, ‘’I doubt they would make cuffs that are soft enough to chew through.’’

‘’How would you know?’’

‘’Ever heard of common sense?’’

‘’Oh! You mean like joining the side of the oppressors after such wonderful time as you have apparently had?’’ Claudia seems to have relaxed. Didn’t really expect her to be so volatile though. Even Tom is trying to yell some reaction under that muzzle.

‘’Look. Okay here.’’ Edd takes the muzzle off of Tom to let him speak his mind, but before that he continues: ‘’All I’m saying is that maybe you should just talk it out yo. Isn't it better that all's well that ends well than wallowing in doubt and hatred to your graves?’’

‘’You expect us to just forgive you and them after all of this? After making me like this, letting them chain us and doing nothing about it? They made us, _even you_ , cower in our little organization for years!! We wouldn't be here if you just busted us out right now!’’ Tom taking the first reaction after stretching his jaws isn’t such a surprise.

‘’Since the start of you getting captured you've done nothing but let them get away with everything!’’ Claudia mutters second, loud enough to hear though and that is the thing that tilts Edd over.

‘’Well what the hell did you expect me to do you shitstains!? Have you seen me? I'm have become an emotional, psychological, AND physical wreck of a human being ever since you left me alone to live a fucking life of secrecy and isolation! Yet I still try to keep my shit together because YOU and everyone else who could benefit from it are important to me! If I had my way the world would've been a goddamn paradise ever since day fucking one BUT GUESS WHAT! That ain’t how this works. I have busted my ass more times than one to have you shitheads not kill each other **but as soon as I suggest an actual adult fucking conversation you bust a nut of personal conflicts like it's time to conceive a baby of hatred and revenge right here in public!** AAAAAGH you just- have NO IDEA how frustrating this is!’’

‘’You ask us what the fuck we expect you to do when you are literally defending the person who enslaved the entire world! What the fuck do you expect us to do when our best goddamn friend is suddenly on the enemy's side sucking him off like the history isn't there!?’’

‘’Whoa whoa Tom you clearly are taking Edd's situation way too much to yourself. It's one thing to stick to what you know for a fact than outright refusing to listen to their point of view just because they're our antagonists. What I mean is that the way things have gone down aren't as black and white as you think and that you need to hear him out.’’

‘’Matt why the hell are you defending the enemy's quote unquote ''point of view'' when you just said to stick to what we know _when_ we know for a fact that he has killed millions of people?’’

‘’Well Torm that's just fucking it! _Tom has killed people_ . _I have killed people_. And in no doubt has everyone in this room done some fucked up shit for a couple years straight now. In any case right or wrong, I am ready to listen to them to not feel like shit all the time. And you know why? Because they have clearly hit some chord with the general public to make this world not a chaotic assfest of underlying conflict.’’

‘’ARE YOU SERIOUS!? They could have just as easily been slipping any sort of brainwashing drug into the drinking water like in Edd's case. The fact that they are being supported doesn't make their actions any less batshit insane.’’ Claudia gestures to Edd right before a bam of something hitting the dashboard of the car and Tord opens the door standing up ready to retaliate:

''Oh my god you fucking bitches need to chill the fuck out already! YES- In all of human history I’m the only goddamn person who has actually managed to conquer the entire world and keep that shit up consistently while not having some magic fairyshit to help me, even if this human body enhancing bullshit is kinda... just that. BUT WHO CARES- The reason my empire hasn’t collapsed like Tom during that particularly bad christmas episode where i spiked the eggnog is because supporting my world makes- _fucking_ \- _sense_ . I have bettered the lives of billions of people with only a sacrifice of a million assholes that would’ve wanted to kill a whole lot themselves cause they were racist or otherwise mentally fucking psychotic. I have built our processes to such a high fucking degree that our poor bitch of a planet won’t need to withstand humanity's bullshit anymore and is actually recovering from the pisshole we made it go through. I have erased fundamental flaws of humankind just out of the goodness of my heart and all you idiots had to say to that in the beginning was _fuck you_. I’m not saying that your complete deafness to my opinions and ideas came out of nowhere and that it might have hurt me more than I'd ever care to admit but all I can vouch is that in the end, no matter how much you’ve fucking pissed me off I still would prefer not killing you cause somehow Edd managed to pull this conviction shit out of his ass like usual and made me realise i still want to... not... kill you? So would you just shut your mouths and let try to find a way for me to salvage this situation so the other fucks I’m supposed to be working with don’t decapitate you on sight.''

‘’Dude! What the fuck are you talking about? You enslaved my entire family, an entire race of clones for your own personal benefit and made us act like lab rats!’’

''Fair point but well- We only realized you actually had sentience and subconscious thoughts after the serums were extracted from your body and at that point I had little control over my field researcher's actions cause they're a bunch of psychotic wankers, so tough shit man. I might be the absolute ruler of the world but if I can't satisfy my workforce's personal enjoyment then I would've been killed off years ago.''

''Fuck you.''

''I would if I could. Now lets bust this joint. We’re here!’’ Tord basically slams the back doors open and hops outside onto the concrete.

Their stop is at the front-yard of the compound and get out of the car to see a sight of a lifetime.

Unlike the usual grey and blocky aesthetic the RA bust out their bases as, this place is like a fantasy kingdom with the main building supporting colors and shapes thought through by a graphic designer working at disney. With intricate details making the place look both threatening, functional, and cool as shit with it’s spikes and whatnot, the company could all but stand while staring at the surprising sight of a massive castle they are taking in.

‘’So is this your main base then?’’ Edd asks, not daring to take his eyes away from the sight in fear that it might disappear.

‘’Well I guess so. I travel so much that I don't really see any place as special. But technically most of our planning committees, get togethers and communication centrals take place here so it's an adequate description.’’ A person immediately approaches Tord with an tablet, letting him write something on the thing.

‘’Why is it so damn good looking?’’ Matt can only wonder as the next question. ‘’It's not like any of your other bases could even compare to this.’’

‘’There's a lot a suitable environment and sufficient funds can do.’’ Tord hums contently at the reaction he is getting from these idiots. Now to just not fuck this up and his life might be worth more than trying to keep this united society running and attempting to find satisfaction out of his sadistic urges. The little chat about the amazingness of this all continues on the side with one happy Tord in the middle of it.

‘’I’m letting you go freely for now since there ain’t no way for you to even raise a finger without getting shot so-’’

‘’Thanks uhh Paul?’’ Claudia sees from the nametag of the soldier while rubbing her free wrists. Paul only nods and takes the cuffs somewhere back into the off-roader before turning to Tom, who in all his squirming about has managed to make the chains even more tangled than before.

But then comes a loud call from the speakers interrupting any other interest to focus on.

‘’ **MISTER LARSON.** HOW NICE OF YOU TO FINALLY SHOW UP.’’

There is an angry looking british woman standing atop one of the central balconies of the castle- base- building thing? and is being filmed on a giant television like a president or something would.

Claudia can faintly hear the Red Leader breathe a ‘’what the fuck’’ when seeing her.

\--AS YOU MIGHT KNOW - IT SEEMS WE HAVE SOME KEY DIFFERENCES IN HOW THINGS SHOULD BE RUN AROUND HERE. MAINLY BETWEEN US AND **YOU** \- she speaks into the microphone and as Claudia looks around their little group, people are quickly backing off somewhere beyond the numerous watchtowers littering the wide open concrete field they are standing on.

\--WE ARE TOO DIFFERENT - YOU AND US. AS SUCH IT IS MY UNFORTUNATE OBLIGATION TO LET YOU GO OF YOUR DUTIES AS THE RULER OF THE RED WORLD AND NOMINATE A NEW AUTHORITY AROUND THESE PARTS.--

‘’What!’’ Edd turns to look Tord with rising worry and panic, but calms a little when seeing how composed the other is.

\--NOW I AM SURE YOU HAVE SOME QUESTIONS, AS DO WE ALL, SO WE WILL HAND A MICROPHONE OVER TO-

‘’ **And how exactly do you expect to bring this through?** ’’ Tord’s voice carries over as if he already had a mic. Edd can see the burning glow in Tord’s throat, signifying that he is indeed tilted by this turn of events.

The woman looks taken back for a second, then readjusts herself. --WE HAVE OUR WAYS TO DEAL WITH YOU. WE HAVE YOUR ENHANCEMENT RESEARCHERS AND TEAMS AFTER ALL-

‘’ **Pffft is that supposed to scare me? Come on~ A good rebellion should have a proper challenge!** ’’

The offended lady takes a deep breath through her nose and continues: --BUT WE ALSO SUPPORT A PARTY WHOSE REQUEST YOU SHOULD HAVE ACCEPTED IN THE FIRST PLACE.--

Now Tord’s expression changes from taunting to dark.

\--YER MISTER LARSON. IT IS SUCH A SHAME FOR YOU THAT YOU DIDN’T BEGIN RESEARCHING THEM SOONER, FOR YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND US AS THEIR BACKERS. - ME, DOMINIC, AND ALL THE OTHERS TOOK THE BEST CHANCE TO MAKE THE CITIZENS OF OUR WORLD UNDENIABLY MORE COMPLIANT. FACE IT LARSON. YOUR TIME AS THE ABSOLUTE IS OVER~-- There is a tall woman in a long black leather coat that comes up to stand behind her. Tom looks in fury, but is still tangled in chains.

‘’ **What prevents me from ripping out your throat right here and now?** ’’ asks Tord, still somewhat smiling, ‘’ **Don’t expect the guns to do anything but collateral damage.** ’’

\--WE KNOW OUR GUNS NOR MANPOWER MIGHT NOT FAZE YOU. BUT PERHAPS HE WILL-- The lady on the screen turns around to look behind her but nearly get hit by something green zooming past her and stopping up on the sky. The coat lady doesn’t move by the gust of wind in the slightest.

‘’HEY! - REMEMBER ME?’’ calls out the nasal voice of an oddly dressed person floating in the sky.

Wait a second…

 

‘’Is that Eduardo?’’ Edd tilts his head looking at the dot of a person dressed like a cheap superhero and glowing green.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (matchingly might not be a word but darn it if i aint using it)
> 
> took a damn while, but i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
